Secret Love My Escape
by PleaOfInsanity
Summary: Rosalie Vanderbilt... Hot headed, sarcastic and trouble with a capital T... and she just fell in love with her worst nightmare. DMxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 1: VANDERBILT!

* * *

**

"VANDERBILT!" My name was screamed from a compartment full of shrieks. I grinned and turned to escape down the train.

"Bugger off!" I swore at a group of small children who got in my way. I heard the compartment door open behind me and I shoved the smallest one out of the way.

"Oh no you don't" A voice growled behind me. A slimy hand wrapped itself around my arm and I cringed. "What the hell did you do!"

I turned, struggling to keep a straight face as I looked at the previously blonde head of Draco Malfoy. I say previously because it was now green and slimy.

"I modified a dungbomb... of course I had to test it on someone" I smiled sweetly.

"On us" He said through clenched teeth.

"Of course" I nodded, extracting my arm from his slippery grasp. I wiped the goop on my robes.

"Detention. Tonight. In the dungeons" He said shortly.

I snorted. "Yeah right Malfoy" I rolled my eyes. "You're just a prefect, I don't have to listen to you" that was a lie, but I never listened to the prefects anyway. Most of them knew it. Malfoy cleared his throat and puffed out his chest. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He sighed and nodded to his chest.

My eyes zoned in on the silver and green badge on his robes that proudly shined with the words '_Head Boy_'. It too was dripping with green goop.

"Oh crap" I said dumbly. I actually _had_ to listen to the Head Boy.

"That's right Vanderbilt. Fuck with me this year and you'll be scrubbing toilets for a month" He smirked, that stupid slimy Slytherin smirk.

"You see, I'd do that Malfoy, but I wouldn't want to take away your mothers job" I said smoothly. "I hear that's what she's doing now your family is disgraced"

His face turned a lovely shade of purple and he didn't say anything. I took this as my window of opportunity to leave before he hexed me or something and slipped down the carriage to my friends.

"Draco Malfoy's freakin' _Head Boy_!" I exploded as soon as the door was closed behind me.

"He's what?" Harry looked up from the game of Snap he was playing with my sister, Riley. The game exploded, covering Riley in soot.

"I just... ran into him..." I bit my lip remembering the site of the Ferret covered in green goop and tried not to laugh again. "and he's proudly wearing a badge like Hermione's, only with _boy_ instead of _girl" _I pointed at Hermione's Red and Gold Head Girl badge pinned to her robes. "Although _Girl_ would suffice for him" I scowled.

"When you say you ran into him..." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Ok I may mean that I covered the Slytherin's in green goo and failed to get away and he may have given me a detention... and then something about his mother was said and he turned a lovely purple colour" I grinned at the exasperated look she was giving me.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would make him Head Boy" Harry shook his head and started shuffling the cards again. "Not after..." He trailed off. We all knew the story. Malfoy failing to kill Dumbledore, which was a mission set by the Dark Lord Voldypants himself.

"Maybe he's doing it to keep an eye on him" Ginny shrugged, turning the page in a muggle fashion magazine. _Vogue_ or something. The thing was as thick as a textbook!

"Yeah I mean, who better to keep an eye on him than Hermione" Riley agreed.

I shrugged. "The point is, if he gives me a detention I'm screwed... I actually have to listen to it" I folded my arms and glared out of the window.

My friends laughed. "Oh what a shame, someone who might actually hold authority over you" Hermione nudged my arm. I turned to glare at her.

"I'll have you know, McGonagall holds some authority over me... as does Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore because he's awesome and Snape because I actually think if I push him this year I'll end up in a jar in his office" I pulled a face and my friends laughed again.

They thought I was kidding but every year Snape threatens it. This might actually be the year he does it.

You see, I'm what people call 'Trouble'. _Trouble with a capital T_ as my older sister, Avery, calls it. I've had three times more detentions than the Weasley Twins combined and those were only the times I'd been caught.

I never did my homework, I hated going to class and most of all I hated people telling me what to do. It wasn't my fault I'd rather be having fun than learning.

* * *

"The sorting is so boring!" I groaned as _Caldwell, Amy _was called out across the room. The little blonde with pigtails stepped up to the hat looking positively terrified.

"Shut up Roe" Riley hissed at me, kicking me under the table.

"But I'm hungry!" I whined, my stomach emphasising my point with a loud rumble. Ron agreed with me.

"It'll be over soon" Hermione murmured. I sighed and put my head in my hands. It wouldn't be over soon enough. I would probably die before then.

I looked around the room out of sheer boredom and studied the people around me. It was strange to not see any older faces. My year was the oldest in the room, there was no one older than us. Strange to think that in a few months we'd be out of this place for good.

I grinned to myself as my eyes travelled down the Slytherin table. I smiled and wiggled my fingers at a glaring Blaise Zambini. His collar was still tinged a little green. Good colour on him.

I let my eyes wander down the table, counting how many Slytherin's I'd slimed when I noticed that Malfoy was sitting alone near the end of the table. I frowned. He was just staring down at his plate and sitting about two people away from the last person on the row. I raised an eyebrow. That boy was _never_ alone. He always had people around him. He wasn't called the Slytherin Prince for no reason.

So why was he alone now?

"Malfoy's still sitting alone" I hissed to Riley. Riley looked up, mildly interested.

"Oh so he is... maybe him and Goyle fought over who loved Crabbe more and Crabbe picked Goyle" She deadpanned. I stifled my giggles on her shoulder and glanced back over.

"As funny as that is I doubt it" I whispered. "Why is he alone? That boy is _never_ alone" I murmured, more to myself than anyone else. "He's up to something" I concluded.

"You're starting to sound like Harry, Roe" She groaned, rolling her eyes and clapping as _Hayes, Zack _was placed in Gryffindor.

I frowned and sighed, resting my head on my hands again. I studied Malfoy across the room. His hair was the same but somehow his skin was paler, more sallow like he was sick. There were dark purple circles under his eyes as well, something I hadn't noticed on the train. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. I raised my eyebrows. Why would The Prince of Darkness himself not be sleeping?

As if I called his name, his eyes snapped onto mine and made me jump. The silvery blue eyes he was famous for studied me across the room for a second. I glanced away from him quickly and hope he didn't think I'd been staring at him. He might get the wrong idea and like it. Ugh the thought repulsed me.

I glanced back up at him and saw him smirking. He was smirking _at me_. I rolled my eyes, disgusted that he was smirking at me. After I insulted his mother and everything! I flipped him off.

"Zanthe, Alec"

"Oh finally" I said loudly. Multiple people turned and stared at me, laughing behind their hands as Hermione shot me a reprimanding look.

I shrugged. I was hungry ok?

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Well hey guys! Like I promised, here is Roe's story. I hope you like it. Please review, just like for Avery's story. I really hope you like this! It was so hard to swap from Avery's personality to Roe's but I think it's coming along great! Lots of Wizards of Waverly Place was watched while writing this :P**

**Take care,**

**xo  
Plea **


	2. I really didn't do it!

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 2: Hand me a Quill**

* * *

The school year fell into a slow, monotonous rhythm after that first night. I think I heard the _"You're seventh years now, therefore you have to be responsible"_ speech a gazillion times and each time the teachers would end it with a pointed look to me.

Don't know what they're on about! I am responsible... when it matters... I mean here it was, a gorgeous, sunny afternoon where I could be flying in the gorgeous sunshine... and I in the library working on Snape's Stupid Defence Against the Dark Arts essay on Inferi. I hated that man with a passion.

My cat Yahtzee yowled from the floor at my feet. "I know, I want to be outside as well Yah, but I have to get this essay done" I sighed and scooped her up in my arms.

"Losing the plot are we Vanderbilt?" I hear Malfoy drone from across the mostly empty library. "Talking to a cat is the first sign of madness you know"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. The few people that were in the library looked at us both warily. Malfoy-Vanderbilt fights were legendary, fifth year being the worst of them all.

"At least my cat has a brain Malfoy" I shot back. "Unlike you... shouldn't you be in the dungeons working on your tan?" I said smoothly.

"Har har" He said dryly. "I'm doing homework" He answered the question simply. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him warily. He never answered a question simply.

"What are you up too?"

"Nothing? I just thought this year I should try and actually beat the mudblood in classes... it being final year and all, father would be – WHAT THE FUCK!" He exclaimed, jumping up as hundreds of tiny spiders crawled over his hands.

I pocketed my wand and narrowed my eyes. "Don't call Hermione a Mudblood" I said hotly. "She's better than you in every way, Death Eater, and don't you forget it" I turned back to my own work, still fuming about what he called Hermione. Merlin! He was such a git!

"Careful Rosalie" He said coldly, shaking his hands free of spiders. "I could give you detentions for attacking me". I grumbled something under my breath but didn't push it further. Last thing I needed was him giving me a crappy detention. Knowing him it'd be something like Juicing Bototubers or cleaning the toilets.

I looked up a few minutes later when I heard Yahtzee meow.

And Malfoy laugh.

"What the – YAHTZI!" I exclaimed. The little traitor was prancing all over the git's work. She looked over at me, her big, amber eyes blinking questioningly. "Get back over here" I pointed from her to the desk. She rubbed up against Malfoy one more time before springing from table to table.

"Oh come on Vanderbilt, she was just having a pat" Malfoy reasoned with a slight chuckle.

"A pat from _you_" I threw the cat a dirty look and she ducked her head to rub against me. I reminded myself to sanitize my hands later.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not too bad to look at am I?" He leant back on his chair and smiled that stupid 'I'm a sex beast' smile. I rolled my eyes and pretended to vomit.

"Careful Malfoy... that big head of yours might make you topple over backwards" I looked back at my work.

"Psh, hah, ugh... WOAH!" I heard a crash and looked up again. Then I laughed. He _had_ fallen backwards off his chair and was now hurrying to sit up and fix his hair. I stood and rolled up my parchment.

"Told you so... Have a good day Malfoy" I said airily over my shoulder as I passed.

He grumbled something unintelligible and I laughed again.

"You should have seen him... _hilarious_" I did my impression of Malfoy falling off the chair again at dinner time. I caught his annoyed expression over the House tables. I laughed again and flashed him a thumbs up. He glared at me and stabbed something on his plate. I swear I saw that small smirk touch the corners of his lips.

"Damn we should have gone to the library Hermione" Ginny laughed. Hermione agreed. As my friends started talking again I glanced back at the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't smiling anymore, nor was he glaring at me. He was sitting alone like he had for the past 4 weeks and not talking to anyone. To be honest I hadn't seen him talking to his friends since school started, let alone people. He didn't even talk in classes.

It was bizarre. To me he seemed perfectly normal... like the way he flipped me off as he left the Great Hall just then... but he wasn't normal. There was something wrong.

Oh god listen to me, it sounds like I _actually_ care about the asshole. I rolled my eyes as he left and turned back to my friends conversation. I didn't care what happened to that git.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting"

"Why?"

"Because I need to do my potions homework and there are no other seats"

I looked around the room and saw the git was right. The only available seat was next to me. The work load for the 7th years start of term was intense and the library unusually packed.

"CRAP!" I exclaimed, seeing he was right.

He chuckled slightly as he sat next to me.

"Do not talk to me" I ordered, turning back to my essay.

"Why?" Malfoy asked, opening his potions book and taking out a quill.

"Because" I said shortly "I'm concentrating on this stupid essay and I need to concentrate" I savagely erased a line of my essay that didn't work and almost burned a hole in my page.

"Oh have we got a temper problem?" Malfoy sounded delighted. If I wasn't in such a bad mood I would have snorted. As if he didn't know about my temper problem already.

"Shove it Malfoy. So not the time" I shot him a glare and then looked back over the 'Cursed Objects' section of my essay.

"Touch isn't required for a cursed object" Malfoy's voice was very close to my ear and I jumped a mile. "Oh and tell me to shove it again and you can have a detention tonight in the dungeons"

"Merlin's pants dude, don't fudging scare me like that" I turned my head and just saw the side of his, his white blonde hair inches from my eyes. The smell of his aftershave wafted into my nostrils and I couldn't help but be mildly surprised. Never thought he'd smelled good... you think that after all the times I'd belted him or attacked him or sat on him I'd notice something like that but no... I only notice when he's craning his neck over my essay and talking to me.

Oh crap he's talking... "What?" I asked, turning to look at where he was pointing on my essay.

"Touch isn't required for a cursed object. It can be a simple proximity spell" He repeated as he sat back in his chair. I bit my lip and poured over the text book again, scanning the pages for that tidbit of information.

"How do you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

He pointed to himself and smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy".

"Good point" I agreed and bent over my parchment again. "So where are your silly little friends?" I murmured.

"Around" He grunted. "Who knows?" He added quietly. I don't think I was meant to hear it... but I did anyway.

"Awh, trouble in paradise? Lovers spat?" I teased. "Crabbe decided he loves Goyle more than you" The sneer I received would have scared the pants off most people and sent them running in the other direction. Good thing I don't scare easily.

I chuckled at my wit and he looked back at his parchment without another word. I studied his profile. He still looked pale and thin. He also still had purplish rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. I wondered vaguely what was wrong.

"See something you like?" He narrowed his eyes at his book but didn't look up.

"Noooo... I was just remembering how ugly you are. Pale skin and platinum blonde hair, not a good mix" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Although, it almost seems as if something is wrong..."

"Nothing's wrong" He snapped.

I shrugged. "Fine. I didn't even ask, I was just making observations" I sniffed.

"Well don't. It's none of your business" He snapped again.

"Oh now who has the temper problem?" I smirked. He shot me another withering look and I grinned.

I turned back and concentrated on my essay. I actually got a fair bit done which surprised me. Every so often Malfoy would glance over and correct something but I mostly finished my essay by the evening.

"Oh look at this boys... Draco Malfoy's finally found where he belongs... in the gutter with the rest of the scum" A sneering voice made me glance up from re-reading my essay.

Blaise Zambini was standing in Malfoy's usual space between Crabbe and Goyle. His arms were even folded like Malfoy's usually were and the famous smirk was on his face.

"Hey Malfoy, you got a tan" I chuckled to myself. Blaise gave me a strange look (one that I often got from people) and looked back to Malfoy. "Wait a second, I'm not SCUM!" I exclaimed, realising he'd insulted me.

"Get out of here, Blaise" Malfoy grunted, not looking up.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be disgraced? On the brink of war and you failed to do one thing that could have changed everything" Blaise shook his head. Malfoy's eyes flashed ice-blue and he finally looked away from his work. His temple pulsed as he clenched and unclenched his jaw and I wondered if he'd punch his best friend.

"I didn't fail" He said through clenched teeth. I realised they were talking about the attempted murder.

"Well you did, but it obviously worked out better for you. I mean now you're Dumbledore's new chosen one, life must be fantastic" Blaise rolled his eyes. "Good job on getting chosen as Head Boy by the way. I expect your father is so proud... if he even knows, I mean Azkaban is –" There was a sickening crack as Malfoy's fist connected with Blaise's face. Everyone in the library looked around as Draco shook his fist, Blaise fell backward onto the floor in a dead faint and I stared with an open mouth.

"Well that was..." I started to say in shock.

"ROSALIE VANDERBILT!" Professor McGonagall cut me off however, and swooped down on me like a bee on a flower.

"What!" I exclaimed, looking around with wide eyes.

"How _dare_ you hit Mr Zambini!" She exclaimed.

"But – " I tried to argue my innocents.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor" She interrupted me.

"I didn't – " I continued to defend myself. For once I really didn't do it!

"and detention. I'll sort something out with Professor Snape" She shot me one last glare before she swished her robes and ushered Blaise out of the doors.

"Stupid old Bat" I swore under my breath. I turned and glared at Malfoy. "YOU!"

"I'm so sorry" He was still shaking his hand. "I think I broke a knuckle..."

"You're going to have a lot more broken if I have to do that damned detention" I glared at him, feeling my own hands ball into fists.

"Vanderbilt I'm sorry. If she didn't let you talk then she damn well wouldn't have let me" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I'll work something out with Snape ok?" He sighed.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're going to do something nice for me?"

"Well... I guess so" He raised an eyebrow. We stared at each other for a minute.

"Are you feeling alright Malfoy?" I asked.

"I think so" He sat back down and examined his hand. I glanced down at Blaise on the floor.

"Quick, give me a quill. I love drawing mustaches on people when they can't fight back" I grinned delightfully.

"That's so not a good idea" Malfoy shook his head. I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Oh! I bet he has a quill on him!" I leaned over the passed-out boy with the swelling lip.

"Stop it Vanderbilt" Malfoy chuckled. "That looks illegal"

I rolled my eyes. "Spoilsport" I muttered. "Hey! This is the longest we've ever gone without having a really bad fight... or me punching you in the nose" I commented.

"Yeah it is, isn't it" He nodded, without looking up. I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Don't think too much about it" I said, smacking him in the side of the face with my bag.

"OI!" He exclaimed.

"Fix my detention" I flipped him off and called over my shoulder as I left the library.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here it is, part two! Sorry it's so late.. I made it slightly longer to compensate for the lateness. Hope everyone enjoys it! Don't forget to review!**

**xo**

**Plea**


	3. Pinky Swear

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 3: Pinky Swears**

* * *

"So Blaise is now the new Slytherin Prince?" Harry raised his eyebrows and I nodded, leaning back against the couch I was sitting in front of.

"Apparently. That's the way it looked" I nodded. "Blaise clearly said he was disgraced... even Crabbe and Goyle didn't look happy with him"

"Well it's obvious that because he didn't kill Dumbledore last year he's been shunned by the entire Death Eater clan" Hermione sighed, closing the book she was reading. "I'm surprised he's even alive"

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have a second chance" Harry pointed out.

"Oh come on Harry, since when does Voldemort give second chances?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The Malfoy's are the right hand family. Lucius would have pulled any kind of strings he could to get his son back in good graces" Harry argued back.

"Lucius is in Azkaban" I reminded them.

"Wouldn't stop him... the Dementors are on their side remember" Ron pointed out. Apparently he was on Harry's side. The six of us sat in silence and contemplated everything.

"Point is, the asshole got me a detention. He will pay for that" I growled finally. My friends laughed and went on with their usual things, the topic of Malfoy pushed to the backs of their minds once again.

Snape sent me a message a few days later, informing me that my detention was on Sunday the 9thth of October, starting at 8pm. So, naturally as only I would, I got there at 9:30.

"You're late Miss Vanderbilt" Snape drawled as I knocked on his office door.

"Sorry sir... couldn't find my jumper" I smiled sweetly. He peered down his hooked nose at me and obviously chose not to say anything about it. He was used to me by now.

"You are to clean all of these cauldrons, by hand. Give me your wand" He sneered, waving his hand at the room filled with cauldrons.

"Wow Snape, you must really love these dungeons to still have your office down here... what's wrong with the nice, warm place on the fourth floor?" I looked around the room as I handed over my wand.

"You have three hours" He said and then with a swish of his robes he was gone, the door snapping shut behind him.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my real wand out of the waistband of my jeans. "Thank you Fred and George" I smiled. Those trick wands came in handy sometimes, I should probably write and let the boys know... and my sister. Although she'd probably tell mum and Mum'd send me another howler. Bloody tattletale of a big sister. You's think, working on her own goddamn Dragon Reserve she'd grow up and stop tattling on me... but no, Avery always liked to keep me inline.

I flicked my wand and let the magic get to work. I propped my feet up on the desk and pulled out my book. I was reading a funny muggle book called _Twilight. _Apparently, the muggle woman who wrote it knew nothing about vampires and thought they s_parkled_! It was a delightfully amusing read that kept me entertained for the whole three hours.

Just before Snape came back I made sure I smeared some cauldron gunk on my cheek and wet my hands.

"These are very... clean..." Snape raised an eyebrow as he inspected the cauldrons.

"Well you told me to clean sir" I smiled at him. He raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"You may go" He nodded, handing me the fake wand and pointing to the door. I smiled and skipped out of the room.

Seconds later the wand burst into a parrot and I laughed.

"VANDERBILT!" I heard Snape holler form the dungeons. I raised an eyebrow and decided it was best to run. No good ever came from investigating an angry sounding shout... especially one that was shouting your name.

I bolted up the Grand Staircase and zipped into the second floor corridor, hoping to Marlin that Snape wasn't some sort of Olympic sprinter and would catch me. I stood still and tried to hear if he was running after me. When I was satisfied he wasn't I started to wander. I wandered through the corridor and listened to the silence of the castle.

Well, I would have listened to the silence, except I was on the second floor corridor, standing next to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and she appeared to be crying – _again_. Honestly that ghost never stopped. It puzzled me as to how she could even HAVE tears when she was just a protoplasmic entity that didn't actually have functioning organs.

"It's such a horrible noise isn't it?" Myrtle said from beside me.

"I know! How do you put up with it?" I sighed, shaking my head. The sobbing continued and Myrtle sighed.

"Normally I don't notice it if it's me"

I frowned and turned. "Myrtle, who's in your bathroom crying if you're out here talking to me?"

Myrtle sighed again and pushed her glasses up her nose. "A boy"

"A boy... is in a girls bathroom... crying?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. He comes in quite often and talks to me" She nodded solemnly. "But when he cries, I leave. I hate being watched when I cry" She nodded like she empathised with him.

I frowned again and pushed open the door quietly. I stepped into the bathroom and let the door shut with a soft snap behind me. The person in here was indeed crying, hunched over one of the hand basins, head hung low. His shoulders were shaking slightly, drawing in ragged breaths.

I cocked my head to the side and tried to figure out who it was.

He was tall, and slim but I could totally tell there were serious muscles under his uniform... but not the 'I lift weights every day and take steroids' big. He was lithe and sinewy. He raised his head slightly and I saw the platinum blonde hair.

A gasped escaped my lips as I realised who it was.

His head shot upright and he drew his wand. He spun around and aimed it straight at me. The tears streaking down his face told me he had been crying for a while, which only shocked me even more.

"Vanderbilt" He said in a low hiss "What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's a girl's bathroom" I let my big mouth speak before I thought about it and silently kicked myself. I didn't know what else to say, I was pretty much like a deer caught in headlights.

This was DRACO-effing-MALFOY standing in the girls bathroom, _crying_. I mean, Draco obviously wasn't my favourite person in the world, so of course I was stunned.

"Go _away_ Rosalie" He hissed, his wand still drawn.

"I heard someone crying and thought it was Myrtle... Why are you crying Malfoy?" I asked, ignoring his request.

"I _said_ go away" His voice broke slightly and his hands were shaking.

"No" I said simply. "Not until you tell me what is wrong"

"Why do you even _care_?" He spat, his wand raised a little higher "I don't want you or your pity so just fuck off, ROSALIE!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the bathroom.

His question caught me off guard as did his use of my first name. He never did that but that wasn't what bothered me... what bothered me was I actually cared that he was crying. Why the hell did I care!

I guess it's because I'm not heartless like him and when someone is genuinely in pain, I want to at least TRY and help them.

I pulled my own wand out of my pocket for safety and continued to stare the blonde down. I wasn't afraid of him like most. He may have been rich and a death eater in the making, but I wasn't scared to face him.

"_Petrificus total-"_

"_Protego" _I countered his spell. "Was that really necessary?" I sighed, brushing some hair off my face.

"I said get out Vanderbilt. I meant it" He growled.

"Fine. See if I care that you're in a girls bathroom, _alone_, crying your eyes out" I rolled my eyes and turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"_Tarantalleg-_" Malfoy started up again.

I deflected it without even turning around. "Malfoy, _please –_" I said and turned to face him. He was right in front of me and I gasped.

His eyes were cold and empty, not showing one ounce of emotion. He gripped my arm tightly in his hand.

"You're not to tell a _soul_ about this Vanderbilt. You have _no_ idea what I'm going through and you have _no_ idea who I am. I don't need some stupid Gryffindor _whore_ taking pity on me" He spat at me.

I slapped his face and he stared at me.

"You totally deserved that. I only asked what was wrong" I pointed out. His face blazed his anger for a moment but then that slowly faded away and despair took its place.

I could feel my own hate toward him soften as he slid to the floor. He let go of my arm and held his head in his hands.

I knelt down before him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Like a traumatized child he threw his arms around my neck and leaned into my shoulder. The contact startled me and I fell onto my butt but I put my arms around his torso and held him while he sobbed into my shoulder.

If someone had said to me last year "in a years time you will be sitting on Myrtle's bathroom floor, while Draco Malfoy (your sworn enemy) cried into your shoulder" I would have laughed and ordered them straight to St Mungo's.

But here I was, sitting on the floor in moaning mytle's bathroom while Draco Malfoy (my sworn enemy) cried into my shoulder.

Maybe I should check myself into St Mungo's, just to be safe...

"I don't know what to do... I've been given a mission... because I failed the last one... and if I fail this one... I'll be killed" His voice was raspy and cracked, like someone under a lot of pressure. "My father is in Azkaban and my mother is insane. I... don't want to be either of them. I don't want to be a Death Eater" He sighed, the sound escaped weakly from his mouth.

I just sat and listened. I didn't exactly know what to say so listening was my only option.

"I can't be like them... They're evil..." I could feel tears rolling down my neck from him and I patted his hair.

We sat there for five minutes more before I felt him go rigid. Feeling this, I stopped stroking his hair and he looked at me as if realising who he was talking to.

The side of my body where he had been resting felt cold and I shivered slightly.

I looked at him and saw the former non-emotion had returned to his face. His normally pale skin was flushed from crying and his eyes had taken an icy hint to them.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I raised my hands to silence him.

I stood up. "No one will hear of this Malfoy. I promise..." I brushed some hair off my face "I'd make an unbreakable vow if it didn't end in death" I smiled half heartedly. "So a Pinky Swear will have to do" I held my little finger out to him. He raised an eyebrow at it and I realised he had no idea what it was. "A Pinky Swear is the highest promise you can get from someone. If they break it bad things happen. My sisters and I do it all the time and it's never failed us..." I trailed off. He looked startled for a moment before he hooked his pinky into mine.

Without another word to him I left the bathroom.

Draco Malfoy, the one person who hated me more than anyone else (apart from Harry) had just pinky sworn with me that I would never tell a soul that he'd cried into my shoulder and admitted his deepest fears.

What kind of freaky alternative universe had I stepped into!

* * *

**Hey guys, just a really quick update tonight. Not feeling my best which sucks because I have my bestfriends Harry Potter SURPRISE party on friday... Arghh!**

**This chapter is dedicated to GYPSYTRAVELER for the AMAZING banner she made me - go check it out on my blog ( www . pleaofinsanityfiction . tumblr . com ) without the spaces.**

**xo  
plea **


	4. Different but Same

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 4: Same but Different**

* * *

I woke the next morning and wondered if the previous night had happened. It wasn't like I could ask Malfoy because that would be awkward and would probably end in an argument or fight. People would then probably start asking questions and I would have technically broken the pinky swear. I never break those.

I scanned the Slytherin table at Breakfast and couldn't find Malfoy there at all.

"Why are you staring at the Slytherin table?" Hermione asked, reaching for the jam. I glanced at my best friend and cursed her for being so perceptive.

"I wasn't... I was zoning out" I shrugged. She laughed and stuck the toast in her mouth.

"The theme for this year's ball is Masquerade by the way" She announced. Ginny and Riley looked up with interest.

"Why kind of Masquerade?"

"Like mythical or colours?"

"Olden day?"

"Modern day?"

"Greek?"

"English?"

"Parisian?"

I stared at them as they fired off questions. Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked just as stunned.

"WOAH SLOW DOWN!" I finally yelled and placed my hands over each mouth. Riley tried to talk despite this and I pinched her nose.

"HEY!" She exclaimed when she ran out of air.

"Well the theme is Halloween Masquerade, so I guess whatever you want" Hermione answered them. They both opened their mouths to speak again and I clamped my hands over their mouths again.

"No more questions..."

"Please" Harry added looking slightly frightened.

They both nodded and Roe licked my hand. "EW! Cow!" I laughed, wiping it on her cheek. She laughed and started talking to Ginny about small details. I turned to Hermione.

"We've created monsters" I laughed.

"They were already monsters" Hermione smiled. "Unfortunately I couldn't make it as cool as Avery did" She sighed. My sister managed to pull off a dance in the Forbidden Forest. It was pretty much the coolest thing to happen to this school.

"Maybe the transfiguration courtyard? I mean it won't be cold or anything... nights have been pretty mild..." I trailed off as a huge rumble of thunder sounded.

"Or it might be raining" Hermione laughed. She stood and shouldered her bag. "Come on, class time"

I glanced once more at the Slytherin table and saw no blonde haired ferret sitting there. I sighed, more from having to go to class than him not being there, and followed her.

I sat down in Defense Against the Dark Arts and waited. I closed my eyes.

"Miss Vanderbilt" Snape droned from somewhere in front of me. "Can you see what I see?" He asked.

"If you can see the inside of my eyelids, then yes, I can see what you see" I answered. I felt Hermione smack my arm and Ron and Harry snigger.

"Vanderbilt open your eyes" Snape snapped. "Or you'll be serving a week's worth of detentions instead of just tonight"

"Tonight?" I exclaimed, my eyes snapping open. The first thing I saw was green fuzz. I jerked my head back and saw Snape was dangling a clean, green sponge in front of my eyes, one of the ones with the scourer on the other side.

"This was the sponge I left you to clean the cauldrons last night" He droned on.

"Oh..." I raised an eyebrow and looked from the clean sponge to him. "That's a nice sponge sir"

"Can you explain to me why it's clean?"

Oh crap. I felt my face both grin and drop simultaneously. It was the one small detail that I forgot to take care of.

"Well you see, you must have bought one of those handy dandy self-cleaning sponges. Tricky things those" I lied easily. His face darkened considerably so I'm guessing he didn't buy it. My mind flickered back to the jars in his office and I gulped. I really hoped to Merlin AND Jebus that I wouldn't be joining them any time soon.

"Potions storeroom, nine oclock. Do not be late" He said through his teeth. He turned with a swish of his robes and walked to the front of the classroom, leaving me fuming next to my friends.

"This isn't even MY detention... it's flipping D_raco Malfoy's" _I snarled. I turned around in my seat and glared at the blonde boy watching me from the back of the room.

One look told me the events of last night had unfolded... another told me he wasn't happy about it. I sighed and faced the front. He would definitely pay.

"You are to order these ingredients by Alphabetical order. _No_ Magic. Anything needs restocking you write it down here" Snape pointed to a clip board on the shelf beside him. He wasn't happy because I was a half hour late. I don't know why this ticked him off so damn much, I mean he should just _know_ by now that I wasn't meant to be on time.

"I will be in my office. Give me your wand" He glared at me. I sighed and handed over a fake one. "And the other one" I grumbled something under my breath and handed him my real wand. Stupid Snape. Why didn't I think of bringing three?

He left the potions room and I stepped up onto the ladder to start with A's.

"I need to talk to you" A voice behind me made me jump. I clutched the ladder in case I fell off.

"Holy merlin's shiny knickers!" I exclaimed, turning around to look who it was. Malfoy was leaning against the doorframe, a sour look on his face. "Why do you have to scare me like that?" I sighed, leaning my back on the ladder and folding my arms.

"Because it's fun" He shrugged. He pulled out his wand and waved it. The ingredients started ordering themselves and I sighed.

"Uhm...Thanks" I raised an eyebrow and jumped off the ladder. "So what could you possibly have to say to me?" I folded my arms over my chest and watched him closely.

"Don't... don't tell anyone about last night" he ordered, looking mildly uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his head before he fixed his blue eyes on me. "I swear to god I will make your life _hell_ if you tell a soul"

"Oh please, Malfoy. Do you really think I'm that bitchy?" I sighed with a frown.

"Well..."

"Oh shove off" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to tell anyone, ok? I said that last night. I _pinky_ swore it" I reminded him and he rolled his eyes. "I may be devious and sneaky and slightly troublesome..." He snorted and the word _slightly_ escaped his lips but I ignored him. "...but I'm not bitchy enough to go around telling everyone you cry in the girls bathroom on a regular basis"

"It's not a regular basis" He snarled.

"Not what moaning Myrtle told me" I said in a sing song voice. "Tell me Malfoy, do you go in there every night and cry that your mummy and daddy are locked up and insane?"

"Fuck off Rosalie" He snarled, his face going that lovely shade of purple again. "You have _no_ idea what goes on in my life"

"Thank Merlin for that" I mumbled and looked at my nails. He shot me a withering look and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, the point is, I'm not going to tell anyone ok?"

He studied my face closely for a few seconds. It was almost as if he was seeking out a lie, his blue eyes trailing over my green ones several times before he finally nodded and looked at the floor.

"Thank you"

I glanced at him.

"No need to thank me Malfoy" I shook my head.

"I do... you're the last person I expected to ever do something like that for me... and I damn well know none of the Slytherin's would have done it" He murmured.

"I didn't do anything... I just..." I didn't know how to explain it.

"Listened" He said simply. "Anyway. Thank you" He nodded his head and left the potions classroom. I heard the door shut with a snap. I sighed and leant my head against the wooden ladder.

Draco Malfoy had changed. Something had happened to him last year that changed him and now he was different. He was still the same stuck up git that I've always known, but at the same time he was different. I just couldn't place what it was.

* * *

**Plea's note:**

**Hope you like this chapter. I'm really liking how this one is turning out so far. Keep reviewing, your feedback helps A LOT!**

**xo  
Plea **


	5. KISSING in a tree

**Secret Love; My Escape**

Chapter 5: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

"No! I want that dress"

"Well if you're wearing that, I'm wearing _that_"

"But what mask are we going to wear with it?"

The pages of the magazine flicked again and I sighed.

"Do you two mind?" I narrowed my eyes at my sister and Ginny. They both looked up with identical looks of confusion on their face. "I'm trying to do my homework" I sighed.

"Yeah good joke, Roe" Riley rolled her eyes and continued flicking pages of the _Teen Witch _on her lap.

I sighed again. Sadly I was serious. Snape had set a particularly nasty topic for homework and I really didn't want to push his temper further than I already had over the past few weeks.

"No that's the one! I'm going in that Rainbow Pastille dress" Riley squealed and clapped her hands.

"Riley, knock it off will you!" I exclaimed, slamming my book shut.

"Why should I _Rosalie_... I've done my homework and the dance is in 2 and a half weeks" My sister shot back at me. "This is important to me"

"Well... your dress sucks!" I exclaimed childishly, standing up and shoving my books in my bad.

"PMS anyone?" She rolled her eyes. I bit my lip and refrained from snapping something back. My sister was used to me and my short temper. She knew I got annoyed easily so she wasn't really offended. "Go to the library if we're bothering you that badly"

I picked up my stuff and walked into the library. I was still grumbling when I walked around to the back desks. I ground my teeth together when I saw how packed it was.

"Hey Luna" I smiled, approaching the strange Ravenclaw girl. She smiled serenely up at me.

"Hello Rosalie. How are you today?"

"I'm fine... Is there anyone sitting there Luna?" I asked, pointing to the empty seat next to her.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry. I'm sitting with Mandy today" She looked around "There are some Nargles following her and I want to get rid of them before she notices" she whispered.

"Ok thank" I said politely before moving away, trying very hard not to laugh. That girl, as sweet as she was, was so strange.

I spotted an empty seat across the room and made a mad dash for it. I slowed however when I saw who was sitting at the same table.

"Damnit" I swore softly, but loud enough so he heard me. He turned his head slightly and sighed.

"Sit" Malfoy moved his bag.

"Thanks" I said stiffly, sliding into the seat next to him. I pulled my parchment out of my bag and placed it on the desk in front of me. I stared at it, unable to focus my attention enough to work.

I sighed and looked out of the window. It was raining again. It was one of those days better spent by the fire reading a book than in a library, doing nasty homework for a nasty greasy man.

I tore my eyes away from the rain streaked window and looked at the essay I was writing. "I hate Snape" I grumbled to myself.

Malfoy chuckled slightly. "What's he done now?"

"The most recent piece of homework" I rolled my eyes, pulling the parchment out of my bag.

"Want me to take a look at it?" He offered. I raised my eyebrow. I still wasn't used to him being civil to me.

"No it's fine. I'm ok with it" I shook my head.

"Liar" He tugged it from my hands. His eyes glanced over it. "The Hand of Glory gives only light to the beholder, not just crooks... I'd consider polyjuice potion to be a dark potion, I mean you can change into whoever you want as long as you have a piece of them... Other than that it's good" He made a few small notes on the side of my parchment and slid it back over to me.

"Ah... thanks" I smiled and read over the notes he left for me. "You're _actually_ smart" I murmured.

"Well thanks" He chuckled slightly. "I'll take it as a compliment"

I smiled. "Closest thing you'll get coming from me"

"True" He nodded. He glanced at me and rolled his eyes before turning back to his work. I saw his temple pulse like he was clenching and unclenching his jaw and he erased a section of his parchment.

"Something the matter?" I asked lightly. He glanced at me.

"I'm stuck with this transfiguration question" He threw his quill down.

"Ho! Have we found _your _weakness, Malfoy?" I propped my head up on my hand, an amused expression playing on my features. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Possibly..."

I pulled the parchment work paper toward me and looked.

"_Explain the technicalities behind turning a human into an animal and back again and explain why these are in place"_ I read aloud. "Shouldn't you be good at the question, _ferret_?" I sniggered. I earned a withering look for it, but it was totally worth it "She's talking about animagi" I shrugged.

"And?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"_And_... the technicalities include the morphing of human structure into animal structure, you need to know the exact anatomy of what you're morphing into... when morphing back you need to know the exact anatomy of a human and where all your parts go..." I scribbled something on the parchment "AND these are in place so we don't have horrible half man half beasts running around... although it happens" I added, thinking of Crabbe and Goyle.

"You seem to know an awful lot about animagi" Malfoy pull the parchment away from me and looked at what I'd written.

"Well... I'm looking to become one when I graduate" I shrugged "It'd be a good skill to have"

"What animal?"

"I'm thinking a wolf" I smiled.

"Very nice" He nodded approvingly. He went back to deciphering my notes and I went back to not working on my essay.

"Hey Rosalie?" I heard my name being called some time later.

"Yah?" I turned around to see who it was. Justin Finch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff was standing next to the desk, his eyes darting between me and Malfoy. "Hey Justin" I greeted him properly. "What's up?" I smiled.

"Well... I needed to ask you something... but I guess it can wait" Justin rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and readjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"No! What's up?" I asked, urging him to tell me. I hated when someone said they were going to tell me something but actually didn't. It drove me nuts!

"Well... uh..." His eyes glanced between me and Malfoy again and I sighed.

"Ignore him. I'm only sitting here because the library is full" I threw a look to Malfoy and noticed the scowl that was on his face. I rolled my eyes. "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering, did you want to go... to the Halloween Dance with me?" He said in a rush. He shuffled on his feet and I looked down at my parchment. "As like, well... a date" He finished. I cringed.

Not that I didn't _like_ Justin, I mean he was a sweet guy and everything... I just didn't like him that way.

"Ohhhhh... uhm..." I bit my lip and looked back up at him. "The dance is in like 4 weeks right?" I asked.

"Two and a bit" He corrected me.

"Ohhhhh" I dragged it out as long as I could. "Well..." I needed a really tactful way of saying no... "Can... I... think about it? I'm not sure if I want to go alone or not" I smiled, more impressed with my quick thinking than what I'd actually said.

"Oh... uh sure" He smiled and nodded. "Let me know"

He cast one more frightened look at Malfoy before scampering off. I turned just in time to see Malfoy giving Justin's retreated form a very dirty look.

"Finch-Fletchley has a thing for you?" Malfoy snickered without looking at me.

"There's nothing wrong with Finch-Flitchley" I sighed, flipping some hair out of my eyes. "There's just something wrong with him asking me" I shook my head, staring down at my parchment.

"I always thought he was a fag" Malfoy sounded delighted. "I must say, he was brave asking you in front of me"

"Why wouldn't he?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I scare people now..."

"What, more so than you used to?" I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Witty"

"I know, I know. It's a talent" I smiled. "You failed though" He looked at me, his eyebrows knitted together. "You don't scare me. You never have" I shrugged and turned back to my page. I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck but I didn't turn back around.

"There you are" I heard Harry's voice from behind us. "I need to ask you... what you're doing sitting with him?" I turned and saw Harry was glaring at Malfoy.

"Don't stress Potter. She sat there because there were no other seats" Malfoy drawled, dipping his quill in more ink.

Harry shot me a raised eyebrow look. "I need to talk to you... about the dance"

"Oh don't tell me Potty's gonna ask you to the dance as well" Malfoy snickered, copying something out of his text book.

"Shut up Malfoy" I groaned. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Justin Finch-Fletchley just asked me" I explained. "What's up?"

"Ah...Explains why he was so pale outside the library" Harry nodded and I groaned. "Well I'd rather talk to you _alone_" He gave me a pointed look.

"Oh keep your pants on Potter... I'm going" Malfoy sighed. I turned to look at him and saw he was packing up his stuff. "You can have Miss Vanderbilt all to yourself" he bowed low and then left, slouching as he walked.

Huh, that's funny... he no longer walked with that arrogant strut like he owned the place. I watched him walk all the way out. I've never actually noticed how tall he is... or broad... or...

Harry took Malfoy's now-vacant seat and raised his eyebrows. "You were sitting with _Malfoy_?" He asked, interrupting my watching.

"Like he said, there were no other places available" I shrugged. "What did you need to talk to me about?" He stared at me a moment before answering.

"The Halloween dance"

"Seriously?" I groaned. "How could two people ask me in one day?" I slapped my palm into my face.

"No I'm not asking you..." He smiled slightly. I raised an eyebrow. "I need your advice"

"On what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Your sister... Do you think she'd go with me to the dance?" He blushed red in the cheeks and I grinned.

"Who, Riley?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"No, Avery" He bit sarcastically. I laughed.

"Well Fred might have something to say about taking his girlfriend to a Halloween dance... but I'll see what I can do" I rolled up my parchment and stuck it in my bag. So much for getting my homework done.

"Funny... I just wanted to make sure you didn't mind me asking your sister" He rubbed the back of his head.

Why do guys _always_ rub the back of their heads when they're embarrassed or awkward? I didn't understand it.

"Why would I mind?" I wrinkled my nose. "I mean, you guys are friends" _and I know she likes you a whole lot_ I added in my head. "But I don't care" I shrugged.

"Yeah, we're friends, but you've been my friend longer and I didn't want to tick you off by asking out your little sister" Harry shrugged. I raised an eyebrow "Besides, we normally go to things like this together..." he said quickly.

"Asking her out hey?" I winked. "Does someone have a little crush on little Riley?" I blinked innocently.

"I never said that" He stammered, his cheeks blushing a furious red.

"But you meant it" I said with glee. "You like Riley"

He groaned "Come on, I'm hungry" He picked up my bag.

"Harry... likes Riley... Harry likes Riley!" I sang as I followed behind him. "Harry and Riley sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Leave it Roe" He shook his head. I grinned.

I sang the song in my head and danced as we walked. This cause Harry to speed up and not walk with me but I didn't care. I needed a plan of action to get those two together pronto!

**Plea's Note:**

**Early update today guys... I have a Harry Potter Surprise Party to take care of ;) We're camping in the forbidden forest and playing Quidditch and we have aragog stalking us and Lupin sleeping by the fire and every Honeydukes sweet you can possibly imagine. TONIGHT IS GONNA ROCK. I'm going as Hermione Granger – complete with timeturner, wand and bushy hair haha.**

**Photos will be on my blog ;)**

**Xo Plea**


	6. Changed

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Of course, the topic on everyone's lips for the next few days was the Halloween dance... and to top it off I'd also been asked by Ernie MacMillan, Terry Boot AND Gregory Goyle. Goyle I just kind of laughed in his face. The other two I just didn't know what to say so I told them what I'd told Justin.

Now I was hiding behind Ron during lunch, trying to get away from them. I glanced around the room furtively and made sure the four boys were at their respective tables and not waiting to ambush me for an answer.

I caught Malfoy's eye across the room and he smirked. He held up four fingers. Obviously he'd heard. I sighed and flipped him off. He grinned. I couldn't help smirking slightly in response.

"It should be awesome... a masquerade ball!" Lavender Brown gushed from across the table. I tore my eyes away from Malfoy's and turned to her.

"What colour is your dress?" I asked, just out of curiosity. I didn't really care what colour the dress was.

"Lavender" She grinned. I think I threw up a little in my mouth. She started talking about her mask but I'd zoned out by then.

"Perfect" I forced a smile back when I heard her take a breath.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Vanderbilt's gonna be a whore in red, aren't you?" Malfoy spoke over my answer. I narrowed my eyes. How the hell had he made it over this side of the room that fast... I guess Lavender talked for longer than I realised. "I mean after all the boys she's got waiting for her it'd be fitting"

"I'm gonna be a whore like you're going to be a gentleman... and at least people have asked _me, _last time I heard _you_ were going _alone_" I snapped back. Ginny, Harry and Ron burst out laughing as Malfoy's face fell. "Run along now, asshole" He opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand. "I said run along"

He grumbled something unintelligible and walked away.

"He's such a git" Ron rolled his eyes.

"But she handles him so well" Ginny smirked. "You know... you two would make a great couple" there were shrieks of disgust from everyone around us. "I meant hypothetically! _Hypothetically_!" she laughed and ducked as I threw a dinner roll at her. "Think about it... You're the one girl who's ever stood up to him... it'd make for an interesting relationship" She wiggled her eyebrows and I gagged. I _actually _almost puked up my dinner.

"Oh shove off Ginny... I actually will go as a whore to the dance before that happens" I rolled my eyes.

"You _are _going as a whore?" Lavender asked, wide eyed. Padma Patil let her mouth drop open with shock.

"No I'm not going as a whore, you fools!" I exclaimed and stood up. "I'm done with dinner... I'll see you guys in the common room." I glanced at Lavender and Padma "Fools" I rolled my eyes again and stalked out.

"So what _are_ you going as?" A voice made me almost pee myself. "Just out of curiosity"

"Holy crap Malfoy, you almost made me pee myself" I blurted out. He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning oh-so-casually against and fell into step beside me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Walking"

"Why?"

"For shits and giggles" He said dryly.

"Your common room is the other way..." I continued to climb up the stair cases, away from Slytherin.

"I know... I wanted to know what colour your dress is" He said.

"I thought you said whore-red?" I quipped sarcastically.

"You know I was kidding around"

"_**You**_ were kidding around?" I raised an eyebrow. "Come on Malfoy, out with it... what are you plotting?" He gave me an innocent look and I took a step away in case something exploded or he attacked me.

"I'm not plotting anything... I'm just trying to find out what colour you're wearing" He mumbled.

"I don't know? Fuscha pink?"

"Really?"

"I don't know... why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't" He shrugged. If my eyebrows rose any higher they were gonna jump off my face and start tap dancing... although I would pay to see something like that.

"You have been acting _so_ strange lately... since..." I let my sentence hang in the air. I didn't need to say anything. He knew I was talking about that night. He shrugged.

"I guess I like that you're the one thing that hasn't changed in this school... You hate me as much as you always did... and sadly that's the closest thing I have to a friend right now" He looked like such a vulnerable little child that I almost forgot who I was talking to.

Almost.

"Well shit Malfoy, don't go getting all sentimental on me" I shook my head. "Of course I'm always gonna hate you... you're the same old Draco Malfoy"

He smirked and looked up at me. "And you're the same old Rosalie Vanderbilt" He replied.

I raised an eyebrow and fought the smirk on my lips. "Dick"

"Bitch"

I chuckled slightly and turned to walk the rest of the way to the common room. I went up to the room I shared with Ginny and Riley (now Hermione had her own in the Heads Common Area – lucky cow) and opened my wardrobe. I took the dress out that Avery had sent me for my birthday.

It was long and floaty, made from Elvin silks. It was a gorgeous milk coffee colour and was encrusted with the finest of diamonds around the sweetheart neckline. I placed the gorgeous, weaved-metal mask over my eyes and stared at the mottle green reflection in the mirror on my wardrobe door.

Truthfully I couldn't wait for this dance. I'd been to every dance since I was old enough to attend them and loved them more and more each time. The way you could wear a gorgeous dress and a mask, or a silly costume and laugh with friends; it was just a fun night for everyone.

Every year I'd gone with a date, last year it had been Seamus... the year before it had been Ron, I went with Harry the year before that... but this year I would be quite content to go alone and see where the night took me.

Who knows, maybe I would end up in the arms of a tall, dark and handsome stranger who would sweep me off my feet and love me for all eternity.

Yeah. Like that'd ever happen.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating yesterday. I had a fab weekend after the party away with my best friends and their boys. We went up a mountain and stayed in this fab house that's in the middle of nowhere. It was divine. anyway, to make up for this another chapter will be dropping as soon as I've edited it so stay TUNED **

**xo**

**Plea**


	7. Predance

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 7: Pre-Dance**

* * *

"GINNY WOULD YOU PLEASE CONCENTRATE!" Harry bellowed from the ground. Ginny rolled her eyes and swooped to get the quaffle she's just let slip through her fingers.

"We're running out of time to get ready for the dance, Harry!" Ginny called back, tossing the quaffle to me. I sped toward Ron in the goals and grinned at his scared expression. I was satisfied with the DING that rang out as I got the quaffle past him.

"Bloody hell Roe... Why do you have to scare me like that?" Ron whined from where he was hiding behind the posts.

"RON! STOP HIDING FROM THE QUAFFLE! WE'RE UP AGAINST SLYTHERIN ON SUNDAY! DO YOU THINK THEY'LL BE ALL NICE AND SWEET!" Harry jumped up and down and started to pull out his hair.

I laughed and swooped down to him. "Chill out Harry, you're gonna go bald before tonight... somehow I don't think my sister would like a bald partner" I winked. He stopped messing with his hair immediately and I laughed.

Riley was so excited when Harry had asked her. She bounced around the dorm room for hours fussing over what she was wearing, how she was doing her hair, her makeup, even her perfume. This was still with one week to go with the dance.

I could see her sitting in the stands now, chewing her nails and checking her watch every twenty seconds so she could grab Ginny and run. Hermione was beside her, laughing slightly at Ron.

"I think you should call an end to training tonight as well... something tells me Riley's gonna chew her fingers off if you make her wait any longer" I nodded to my impatient sister in the stands.

"Oh... Right" Harry nodded and blew his whistle. "TRAINING'S OVER!" He bellowed in my ear, rendering me temporarily deaf. "Sorry Roe" He grinned sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and got back on my broom.

"Come on Roe, training's over!" I heard Hermione call out from the stands.

"I'm gonna wait till the bombs have exploded in the dorm room" I called back, nodding to Riley and Ginny speeding off toward the castle on Ginny's broom. They would turn the room upside down before they were perfect for the night and that was waaay too stressful for me. She laughed and waved before she climbed down from the stands to wait for Ron and Harry to walk back to the castle with.

I swooped back into the air and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance?" Someone asked from below me. I looked down and saw Malfoy swing his leg over his broom and shoot into the air. The wind blew his hair off his face, making him look almost angelic. _Almost._

"I will, when my sister and Ginny have gotten ready. They stress way too much before these things and I just can't take it" I sighed.

"but doesn't it take you girls about four hours to get ready?" he asked, flipping upside down and hanging off his broom. He actually looked totally relaxed for once.

"Normal girls... I'm not a normal girl" I smiled up at the sky. It was the first time in _weeks_ that there'd been blue sky and I was making the most of it. Hermione was relieved as the dance was outside tonight.

"Yeah that's true" He agreed. I shot him a look and he smirked.

"What about you then? Doesn't it normally take you forever to get your hair just right for these things?" I teased his vanity.

"Normally... But I figured annoying you would be much more fun" He answered.

"Lucky me" I answered dryly. I shivered slightly and drew my robes around me. The sun had all but disappeared now as it was late afternoon and it was slightly cold.

"So who did you end up going with tonight?" He asked, picking up a rock and tossing it into the lake.

I sighed. "Justin Finch-Fletchley. Riley made me say yes because he was the first one who asked me..." I rolled my eyes.

"That fag? Really?" Malfoy smirked, glancing at me.

"He's not a fag, Malfoy" I sighed. "He's just..."

"A Hufflepuff"

"NO! Well yes he is... but he's..."

"A fag"

I slapped his arm. "Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Ow.. WOAH!" He gripped his broom tightly as he started to lose his balance and fall backwards. I gasped.

"NO!" I exclaimed, shooting my hand out to steady him.

He chuckled and grinned. "As if I'd fall" He sat up easily and grinned at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Idiot" I grumbled, mostly annoyed at myself because I'd been worried about him falling 50 feet to his death.

"Oh come on Vanderbilt, that was funny" He chuckled and grinned at me. Once again the wind blew his hair off his face and he actually looked completely relaxed.

"Who are you going with?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"No one" He shook his head. "I was going to ask someone but decided it would have caused more trouble than good... and she would have said no anyway"

"Who?" I frowned slightly, brushing some hair off my face.

"It doesn't matter... I'm probably not even going now anyway" He shrugged. I frowned some more.

"Who were you going to ask" I bit my lip. Something told me he meant me... I mean what else would cause more trouble than good? "Tell me!" I urged. My stomach tightened as I watched him look over me. He opened his mouth to answer but shook his head. I bit my lip.

His silvery eyes narrowed suddenly. "Why do you care?" He snapped.

"Because I..." I trailed off. Why _did_ I care?

_Because he means you_... a voice in my head whispered.

He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Do you think I meant you?" Damnit! My expression must have given me away. "Did you seriously think I was going to ask you?" He let out a hollow laugh and narrowed his eyes. I felt a flicker of something like disappointment in my stomach.

"It was only a guess" I mumbled. Had I _seriously_ wanted him to ask me? What is _wrong_ with me!

"Seriously, Vanderbilt? Why would I go with a Gryffindor, mudblood-lover like you?" He sneered. I sucked in a breath between my teeth and glared at him.

How could I have thought he mean me? Seriously. It's _Malfoy_. The so-called disappointment turned to annoyance instantly. Fucking asshole.

"I was only asking so I could shoot you down... You're a fucking git and I hate you" I said coldly.

"Good. We're on the same page" He looked pointedly at me. "Don't you have some where to be?"

"Yeah. Away from you" I said darkly, swooping down to the ground away from him. I touched the ground and threw myself off my broom. I stomped up to the castle in disgust.

Mostly I was disgusted with myself. I'd actually gotten disappointed when he said it wasn't me? What is WRONG with me lately? Why would I freaking want to go to a dance with Draco Malfoy? It was absurd! It was disgusting! It was... well, confusing to say the least. I mean, he'd been so nice and pleasant lately... I guess that's what I get for listening to someone's problems.

I stomped through the common room and up the girls staircase.

"FINALLY!" Riley exclaimed when I stormed into the dorm room. "What's wrong?" She noticed something was up straight away.

"_Malfoy_" I spat, throwing my broom down on my bed. "Foul, disgusting little _ferret_!" I exclaimed, peeling off my Quidditch gear. "I hate him!" I yelled at three very confused friends.

"Well speaking of Malfoy, there was a letter waiting for Harry from the Order when we returned" Hermione spoke up. I frowned and leaned against the bathroom door. "Lucius has been released from Azkaban" She concluded.

"HE'S WHAT!" I exclaimed, jerking forward to read the note. "Blah blah... Lucius... released..." I read quickly. "It doesn't say why" I looked up at her.

"We know. We don't know why" She shrugged.

I sighed and rubbed my face. "I'm going in the shower" I said and stepped into the bathroom. My annoyance with Malfoy fizzled out as I stepped under the steamy jets of the shower. I wondered if he knew his father was out.

I cursed myself and shook my head. Why did I even care if he knew his father was out? It was Draco Malfoy for gods sake!

_Because you know more about him now..._ a voice in the back of my mind told me. I sighed. I did know more about him now. I knew he didn't want to be like his father, I knew he wasn't all bad. Sure he was still an arrogant twat but I didn't exactly think he was an evil one.

I wonder what his new mission is?

"Come on Rosalie! We're gonna be late!" Hermione hammered on the bathroom door, pulling me from my thoughts. I dried myself off and slipped on my dress.

"Chill out, I just need to do my hair and makeup" I sighed and opened the door. Hermione was wearing a totally amazing, Grecian style white dress that clung to her frame perfectly. It made her skin look so tanned it was like she'd spent the last four weeks on a beach instead of in classes. "Wow, you look stunning!" I exclaimed with a grin. "If Ron doesn't fall head over heels for you after tonight, the boy is a lost cause" I grinned as she blushed.

That girl had been in love with that Weasley for way too long.

"Nahh..." she paused and grinned "Do you think?" She laughed and twirled around "Remind me to thank Avery for sending me the dress.

"Yeah she definitely has the best taste in dresses" I agreed and glanced at mine in the reflection.

"Come on, you're supposed to meet Justin in the entrance hall in five minutes" Riley said impatiently, tapping her foot and looking at her watch.

I rolled my eyes. "He'll wait... looking fabulous takes time Dahhhhh-rling" I emphasised with a flourish of hand gestures. "Besides, _you_ just want to see Mr Potter" I smirked as Riley rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and get ready" She twirled her gorgeous pastel-rainbow coloured dress. She had the perfect body for it as well. I was totally jealous. She fastened the silver mask to her face and bounced on the balls of her feel. "You're right, I wanna see how cute Harry looks, so hurry up!" She exclaimed.

"We know, you have a total crush on harry" Ginny rolled her eyes and checked over her blue princess dress in the mirror. "We get it"

Riley stuck her tongue out at Ginny. "Says the one who hasn't shut up about Dean Thomas since he asked you out"

Ginny blushed. "He asked you out?" I exclaimed. "As in boyfriend-girlfriend asked you out?"

"Yeah" She nodded. "Hope you don't mind" She bit her lip. I laughed.

Dean and I had been together once upon a time for a grand total of a month. He was a sweet guy, but tried to keep me out of trouble more than my sisters. It was annoying.

"Hell no dude. He's a nice guy" I smiled. She smiled back.

"You look so gorgeous" She told me. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I was pretty hot.

"Ok let's do this" I smiled, pushing all thoughts of Malfoy and his mission out of my head. He was a git and I didn't care what happened to him.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hope this makes up for missing the chapter yesterday.**

**ENJOY!**


	8. Back to Me

**Secret Love; My Escape**

Chapter 8: Back to me.

* * *

"Drink?" Justin asked after we finished waltzing on the floor.

"Sure" I smiled. Justin was cute in a really dorky way. He had freckles and dimples and was incredibly tall and lanky. I unfortunately didn't feel anything for him. I watched him walk away and sighed.

I glanced around at the Transfiguration courtyard at all the happy couples. The weather had cleared up just in time for it to be held out here and dancing under the starry night sky was a perfect way to spend the night.

"That dress looks amazing but it would have looked better in _Red_" a voice in my ear whispered. For the first time I didn't jump, instead I turned to glare at the boy behind me.

"Malfoy" I said coldly. "What do you want?"

"Merely just to tell you that you look incredible... and..." He paused.

"And?" I prompted.

"And I'm sorry for being a prick this afternoon" He finished. He walked around to face me and I took in his attire. His mask was a simple black band that went across his eyes and tied up at the back of his head. His suit was made of silver silk and looked expensive and his tie was undone in a casual way that only Malfoy himself could pull off. He actually looked incredibly handsome. For Malfoy I mean...

"Like what you see Vanderbilt?" He winked and smirked. How he did both at the same time was beyond me but this _is_ Malfoy we're talking about.

"You wish ferret" I hissed. "Please go now. I don't wish to be seen talking to _you_" I looked around the room for my friends but somehow they'd all disappeared. Damn them _all_.

"Well I did come over to ask if you would grant me one dance, but ok. I'll leave" He shrugged. He started to turn away and I blinked. Butterflies battered against the inside of my stomach when I looked into his normally cold and grey eyes. Tonight they were more blue than silver and there was a look in them I couldn't place.

"Wait..." I called him back. "Why are you listening to me?" I asked.

"Like I said Rosalie; I'm sorry for being a prick" He shrugged and started to turn again.

"You're listening AND you're apologising?" I asked. He paused.

"Yes"

"Why?" I demanded, looking him dead in the eye.

"It's... a long story..." He shrugged. "All I ask is one dance" He reached for my hand "Please? I really need a friend right now" He murmured. I bit my lip as my mind flickered to his father's recent release from Azkaban. That couldn't be easy on someone who was terrified of the man.

I looked around the room again for my friends. Seth was talking to some of his Hufflepuff buddies; Riley was in a deep conversation with Harry; Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen and Ginny was totally wrapped up in Dean... how could one dance hurt?

"Ok" I put my hand in his and let him led me to the floor. "You surprise me Malfoy... every time" I whispered, pulling myself closer to his ear.

"And why is that?" He chuckled softly, blowing hot air onto my ear and making me shiver slightly.

"Because just when I've convinced myself that you're the biggest git on the planet and I want nothing to do with you... you end up being civil, and I can't help but be nice" I answered, a little more truthfully than I thought I could ever be.

"Well, like I said the other day... you're the closest thing I have to a friend, even if you do hate me... and you're a Gryffindor" He shrugged "I just...really need a friend right now" The vulnerability in his voice made me stumble, and he caught me around the waist. I looked up and caught his steely grey eyes in my green ones.

"Why?" I whispered. Our faces were so close that our noses touched. He held my gaze in his and I felt goosebumps erupt on my skin.

"Because..."

BAM! The doors from the castle burst open and three men stood in the doorway. People screamed and started backing away.

"Where is my son?" The tallest of the three with bright blonde hair walked into the room. _Lucius Malfoy. _I sneered at him involuntarily.

"Fuck" Draco swore under his breath. "Yes Father?" He let me go and pushed me to the side. I stumbled on the hem of my dress a little and Lucius glanced at me. His icy blue eyes bore into mine but I fought the instinct to look away. He raised an eyebrow slightly before turning to his son.

"You are needed at home, _immediately_" Lucius Malfoy demanded. Draco cast one glance at me and then nodded.

"Certainly"

Every ounce of my body wanted to scream _no_ but I didn't move. I couldn't make him stay but it felt wrong, totally wrong, to let him go. Draco shut the doors behind him with a snap and the music resumed; soon after people were getting back up to the dance floor. I however moved to the covered walkway facing the black lake and watched the weak moon light reflected on its surface. It would be full in two days.

"Rosalie! There you are!" Ginny and Hermione rushed over to me in the darkness.

"Was that you dancing with Malfoy just before Lucius came?" Riley demanded.

"More like arguing" I lied with an eyeroll. "Why would I be dancing with that git?"

My friends glanced at each other in agreement. "What did Lucius say?" Hermione asked.

"That Dra-Malfoy was needed at home and to go with him immediately" I caught myself before I called him Draco. They would for sure know something was up if I said that.

"Something's going on..." Hermione chewed on her lip. "You don't think he's being marked tonight do you?"

"Who knows?" Riley shrugged.

"Why would he be being marked?" I asked. "He hasn't done anything" I shook my head.

"That we know of" Harry's voice sounded from behind us. He stepped next to my sister and put his arm around her waist. "I've noticed he's been disappearing off the map a lot lately" He said quietly.

"Maybe he's been sneaking into Hogsmeade?" I shrugged.

"All entrances have had guards on them" Harry shook his head. "And I would have seen him travelling down them at least once"

"We need to find out what he's up too while he's away" Ron agreed from beside Hermione. "Maybe we should forge a letter from Zabini or Goyle..."

"I don't know if you guys have noticed, but Malfoy's not exactly liked by the Slytherin's anymore. He'd know straight away that it wasn't from Zabini or Goyle" I shook my head and leaned against the stone window frame. "We'll just have to wait till he returns"

"Do you think he'll be back for the game on Sunday?" Harry asked.

"Hope not" I lied. "Although what's a team without their captain?"

I really hoped he was back before then.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here it is, number 8... Getting tense now. You can find the girl's dresses on my blog www . pleaofinsanityfiction . tumblr . com (without the spaces ;) )**

**Xoxo  
plea**


	9. We Ferret

**Secret Love; My Escape**

Chapter 9: Wet Ferret

* * *

He wasn't back in time for the game on Sunday, so Blaise stepped up as Captain and Theodore Nott stepped in as seeker. Gryffindor crushed them 150-90, pretty good win to us, but I couldn't help but worry about Malfoy. Ernie MacMillan had even stepped up as Head Boy, a decision Dumbledore would only have made if he knew Malfoy would be gone a long time.

It was the end of November when he came back. I'd thought about him everyday, hoping he was ok. Oh Merlin. Someone call St Mungo's, I think I may have a mental defect... I care about Draco Malfoy.

I sat down at the breakfast table in the great hall and dropped my head in my hands. I'd been up all night scrubbing the trophy room because McGonagall had caught me out of bed and planting dumgbombs in the library. I was so completely tired that I was falling asleep sitting up.

"He's back" I heard Hermione murmur to me.

"Hmm?" I yawned and reached for some coffee.

"Malfoy. He's back and apparently he's the Slytherin Prince again" She nodded toward the Slytherin table.

I sat bolt upright and stared across the room. She was right. There was the pale blonde, sitting amongst his friends. Pansy was on his left, hanging onto his arm and stroking his hair and Blaise was on his right. Crabbe and Goyle were where they usually were, on either side of Pansy and Blaise, like human boulders.

"So he is" I raised an eyebrow as I studied the scene. It was like a switch had been flicked and order was restored. Draco Malfoy was once again adored by the other Slytherin's, not shunned and alone.

He glanced over at me, his cool eyes stopping on my face. I raised my eyebrow. His expression didn't change, he just stared. Stared me down until I had to look away.

"Do you reckon he's been marked?" Harry muttered, turning back around to face me.

"Dunno" I shrugged.

"If he has been it means he's completed his mission" Harry nodded. "We would know if he'd completed his mission right?" He looked from Hermione to me.

"You'd assume so" Hermione nodded. "Maybe he's on probation?"

I snorted into my cup. "Probation? Like he has so many weeks to complete a task and then he lives and gets marked or he dies?" I glanced back up and Malfoy and saw him staring into his breakfast. "He's marked" I decided. I didn't want to believe it, but why would he have been away for so long? My stomach knotted at the thought.

"We have to find out what he's up to either way" Harry agreed. I sighed and returned to my breakfast.

It was just like old times. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince. The world made sense again.

"Come on let's go to class" Hermione stood and pulled me to my feet. I grumbled under my breath but followed my friends.

"Ugh watch where you're going mudblood" Malfoy sneered as Hermione walked into him. Unfortunately we were exiting the hall at the same time. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't call her a mudblood, ferret" I snarled. Hermione put her hand on my arm.

"Where have you been Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Sorry Potter, I didn't know you were so in love with me that I had to check in every ten seconds"

Blaise laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Word on the street is you're the newest Death eater" I interjected. His eyes snapped onto mine, wide and blue. He studied my green ones for a moment and I looked for any sign of denial. In true Malfoy fashion his eyes said nothing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sneered instead. I held back a sigh.

"Can't say I'm that interested in your life Malfoy" I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Potions awaits" I pulled on my friends arms and walked away quickly.

"Do you think he's marked?" Harry murmured to me as we walked. "Did you see how ticked off he looked when you asked?"

"God I hope he's not marked. Shit will go down if he is" I sighed and followed him into Potions.

* * *

I sat on the couch and tapped my lip with a quill. It was bugging me. Was he marked or wasn't he? I glanced at my watch and saw it was gone 11. Perfect time to take a stroll.

"Harry, can I borrow your map for a tick?" I asked, dropping my Transfiguration homework on the floor and standing abruptly. Harry and Ron were playing chess by the fire.

"Wh-why?" Harry looked away from the board as his Knight was ripped from his horse by a vicious Bishop. "what do you need it for?" He looked up at me.

"I need to check if the coast is clear... Stuff to do, you know" I grinned and brushed some hair off my face. Harry sighed.

"Up stairs, in my trunk" he waved his hand.

"Haven't you had enough detention's Roe?" Ron asked with a grin. I just grinned back and disappeared up the stairs to the boys dorms. I loved that my friends didn't ask questions, they just let me do my thing. The only time it really bothered them was if I dragged them along too, but I hadn't done that since like... 5th year.

I walked into Harry's dorm and wrinkled my nose. God boys smell bad. Seamus was snoring softly and Neville was reading.

"Hiya Roe" He greeted like it was the most normal thing in the world for me to be there.

"Sup Nevs?" I smiled. "Just getting something for Harry" I knelt in front of Harry's bed and dug through his trunk. "_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good_" I murmured and tapped the parchment.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Hmm?" I looked up. "Oh nothing... Muttering to myself" I smiled. I hunched over the map and searched for a name. His name.

At first I didn't see it. I looked over the Slytherin Common room, the girls bathroom, the library... he wasn't in any of those places. I cursed silently to myself and moved some of the parchment around.

"Ahha! Gotchya!" I exclaimed, as I saw the name _Draco Malfoy_ floating around on the Astronomy Tower balcony. He was pacing, up and down on the balcony of the tower.

"Pardon Roe?" Neville asked me.

"Nothing Nevs... I'll see you later ok?" I smiled, waved and bolted from the room. I ran through the common room, ignoring the calls from Harry and Ron to come back.

I ran all the way to the astronomy tower, grateful for being so athletic. I hauled myself up the last step and paused in the doorway next to the telescopes. He was here, leaning over the concrete railing; his head hung low on his shoulders. The moon light washed out all the colours making the skin on his bare arms look paler and the shadows the sinewy muscle created more defined. It also made his hair a stark white.

I pulled in a deep breath, something twisting my stomach slightly.

"You're back" I said as I approached him.

He stiffened slightly but didn't turn. "How did you find me?" He asked. I shrugged and folded my arms across me.

"I have my ways" I answered cryptically. He didn't say anything, just continued to look out over the grounds. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and I could see muscles in his forearm ripple as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Why were you gone so long Malfoy?" I asked.

"I'm not marked, if that's what you're asking" He turned around to face me. He held his arms out beside him, his palms raised to the sky. I could see the skin on his forearm was as clear as fresh fallen snow. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well people are saying you are... and you're suddenly the Prince again... Of course I'm gonna ask..." I shrugged and trailed off.

"I've been given three months to finish my mission and then I'll be marked" He explained. "They're sucking up to me again because I could be their leader, like my father" I saw a scowl cross his face as he said this.

"What happens if you don't finish it?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"I die" He said simply, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"That's _IT_? You fail and you _die_!" I screwed up my face in disgust. Could he even hear himself right now? He'd just accepted that he would die if he failed to do one stupid thing for a war that didn't matter.

"I'm lucky to even be alive right now" He snapped at me. "I failed to kill Dumbledore last year. Voldemort was going to kill me but father begged for me to be spared" Malfoy paced toward me in frustration. "I owe my father now. I don't have a choice" He stopped in front of me and ran a hand through his hair.

"The Order" I said without thinking. "The Order will protect you"

"Please!" He choked out a laugh. "The Order would _not_ protect me. Why the fuck would they? I'm Lucius Malfoy's son. I tried to kill the leader... they wouldn't –"

"They would" I argued with him. "I'd help you" I grabbed the hand that was reaching to run through his hair again and gripped it tightly in mine.

"Why would you do that?" he asked in a quiet voice, staring at our hands linked together. I bit my lip and tried to think of a reason. A plausible one.

"Because I saw how much you don't want this life. I know you don't want to be your father, Draco" I whispered. His eyes widened in surprise at my use of his first name. I don't think I'd ever called him by his first name, _ever. _"You're still an asshole who drives me mental... but you're not dark or evil... Dumbledore knows this. You don't want this" I said breathlessly.

It all made sense now. Draco Malfoy wasn't evil. He was just pushed into this he didn't want to do because of his family name. Because of his _father_.

"Dumbledore would not listen to me, and even if he did do you really think Potter and Weasley would listen? Granger?" He ripped his hand from mine and shook his head. "You don't understand that I don't have a fucking choice, Rosalie"

"You do, Draco. Damnit, you do" I argued with him again. His eyebrows rose at my use of his first name but I ignored it and continued. "I never thought I would say this, but I want to help you, Draco. You're... you're my friend" I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head against his chest. For a few seconds he didn't move and I felt like I was hugging a statue.

Then he sighed and wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Why are you such a fucking stubborn cow?" he grumbled.

"Why are you such a cry-baby?" I rolled my eyes. He smacked my back lightly. "Hey! It's true... If you hadn't been crying, I wouldn't have stopped and things would still be normal"

"I don't think I like normal anymore" He mumbled.

"Yeah... me either" I agreed. As weird as it sounded, Draco Malfoy was my friend. I knew the full story now and there was no going back. I just couldn't let him become like his father.

"So we don't tell anyone about this... friendship?" Malf-Draco asked as we sat on the floor some time later, our backs against concrete.

"No. My friends would kill me and god knows what yours would do" I sighed and brushed some dirt off my knee. I drew it up to my chest and shivered.

"Mine would do whatever the hell I told them too" He smirked. I slapped him across the chest with the back of my hand.

"Arrogance will be your downfall" I said in a sing song voice. "Remember how quick they were to abandon you... and do you really want friends that you lead instead of ... love..." I sighed when I saw his blank expression. "Of course... Draco Malfoy knows nothing but this life" I rolled my eyes.

"They abandoned me once because I failed..."

"And they'll abandon you again if they know you're friends with someone in the Order" I cut him off. He pulled a face at me.

"Fuck. You're right"

"I know. I'm always right" I smirked. He narrowed his eyes.

"_Arrogance will be your downfall_" He mimicked in a high pitched voice. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. Then I burst out laughing.

"You're such a prat" I said through snorts. He shook his head and turned away from me, but I could see his lips twitch. "You should think about seeking protection though" I said after I'd calmed down a little. "We could help you"

"No. No you couldn't" He shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm going home at Christmas time so I'll ask Sirius and Lupin about the protocols then" I shrugged. His eyes snapped onto mine.

"Don't you dare" He growled. I sighed and stood.

"Keep your knickers on you big girl. I won't tell them who it is, I'll just say I was curious" I held my hands out to him as the wind bit at my shoulders. "Come on, I'm cold and tired" It was gone 1 in the morning.

"I'm not a big girl" he grumbled as he took my hands in his and I helped him to his feet. Really though, he almost pulled me to the ground. "Will they buy the curiosity thing?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"Of course... it's me. I get away with anything" I smiled. I shivered again. "I'm leaving without you if you don't hurry up" I sighed, my teeth starting to chatter. I only had on a white tank top and black ¾ leggings. It was effing cold. I was walking away from him when I felt a jacket slip over my shoulders.

"Stop your whining" He sighed as he fell into step beside me.

I glanced at him and I slipped my arms into the sleeves. Silk lined and expensive looking, black of course... and it smelled _divine_. How the hell haven't I ever noticed his smell before? It was tangy but musky all in one. I sniffed again.

"Are you coming or are you just gonna stand up here and sniff my coat all night?" He rolled his eyes. I shook myself and trotted down the Tower Steps behind him.

"Sorry... It just smelled like wet ferret" I smirked at the look I got. It was totally worth it.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Sorry chaps... I totally thought I hit upload on both those chappies... maybe had a spaz attack. Anyway. Hope you forgive me and Review**

**Xo**

**Plea**


	10. YOU KISSED ALREADY!

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 10: YOU ALREADY KISSED!

* * *

**

"Rosalie GET UP!" I heard my sister order from somewhere beyond my haze of sleep. I groaned and rolled over, burying myself deeper in the blankets. I felt her poke my side. "GET UP!"

"Riley I'm sleepy" I grumbled, pulling just my head from my cucoon.

"Not our fault you were out till all hours of the night... what were you doing anyway?" She asked.

I smiled as I buried my head again. "I can't say... but I wouldn't go near the back shelves in the library if I was you" I made up.

I heard her sigh again and then there was silence.

That lasted until my blankets were ripped off and Ginny jumped on my stomach. "GET UP GET UP GT UP GET UP GET UP GET UP!" she chanted and poked my ribs.

"ARGH! GET IT OFF ME!" I squealed, rolling over and toppling us both onto the floor. I glared at the small, red head and rubbed my shoulder. "You're so annoying"

"I have 6 older brothers, I have _a lot_ of experience waking people up" she shrugged and flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "Anyway, I'm gonna go find Dean. See you ladies later" She stood up, dusted off her uniform. I grumbled profanities under my breath and got to my feet. One glance out of the window told me I should have stayed in bed.

"Awwh it's raining and _everything_... couldn't you have just left me in bed?" I whined, dragging myself to the bathroom to pretty up for the day.

"If I'd done that, you would have yelled at me for _not_ waking you up" Riley rolled her big, green eyes and smoothed her ponytail. "Either way I lose" she rolled her eyes.

"Love you little sis" I smiled. She smiled back and pulled on her school shoes. "So what's going on with you and Mr Potter?" I tried to be as tactful as I could about the situation. They'd been very close since Halloween, barely out of each others sight. It was my duty as a sister to pry.

"Oh nothing" she replied with a sigh. "No matter what I do or how available I make myself, he doesn't notice"

"Are you kidding?" I laughed, washing my face and reaching blindly for the towel. "I've barely seen him without you since the dance... maybe he's waiting for you to say something?" I grabbed my uniform from the end of my bed and changed.

"Well he's gonna be waiting a long time... I'm not saying anything" She folded her arms. "What about you and Justin then? You went to the dance with him didn't you?"

I burst out laughing. "Justin? I almost forgot who you were talking about for a second!" I exclaimed. "No definitely not into Justin" I rolled my eyes.

"Anyone then?" She picked up her bag and shouldered it.

"Nope" I shook my head. My mind flickered the jacket that was tossed over the end of my bed and I smiled. "No one"

"You sure about that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course" I shot her a weird look and picked up my bag. "Let's go, loser" I messed up her ponytail as I walked past her. She screech in annoyance and ran into the bathroom.

I met Harry, Ron and Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. I met Harry, Ron and Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't _care_ Ronald, I'm not helping you again" Hermione snapped at Ron. I glanced at Harry.

"Again?" I rolled my eyes. He just shook his head. We were so beyond Ron and Hermione's bickering one of us was gonna snap soon I knew it. It had gotten _worse_ since the dance, if that was even possible. I looked away from the annoying ones and grinned at Harry "Anyway, Riley's on her way down... she's just prettying herself up for you – OW!" I cringed as she clipped me up the side of the head.

"OI!" Riley said from right behind me.

"Whoops" I muttered with a smirk. Harry's cheeks blushed red slightly and he hid a grin. Yeah he _so _liked her.

"But Hermione, I need your help... I don't – "

"Of for the sake of Merlin's shiny knickers! Will you two stop torturing us all and kiss already?" I snapped at them, pushing them both toward the portrait hole by their shoulders. Both of them went bright red and I glanced between them, half standing in the common room and half standing out. I was waiting for Hermione to smack my arm and Ron to start sputtering about how he didn't know what I was talking about.

Instead they just went red and looked everywhere but at each other or me.

"Oh my GOD!" I shrieked, causing people to look over. Both of them grabbed my arms and yanked me from the common room. "YOU two have already kissed! Look how red you are!" I laughed gleefully as I shrugged my robes back over my shoulders.

"It was the dance ok?" Hermione looked out of the corner of her eyes. "I..."

"Yeah just the dance... and Hermione looked amazing..." Ron trailed off and I looked between the pair. I was walking backward, not looking where I was going. This was too priceless to miss.

"Then there was the other day in the library..."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry" She shook her head.

"After potions as well..." Ron added.

"RON!" Hermione squeaked.

"Sorry" He muttered.

I howled with laughter. "How can you two deny you don't like each other _now_?" I laughed. "Look how red you are!"

"You can kiss someone you don't like, you know" Hermione said hotly.

"Yeah, what she said" Ron agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, of course you can... but you don't see me going around, snogging Malfoy at dances, do yo-WOAH" I let out a shout as my back hit something solid and I started to topple over.

Two hands caught me around the waist and I stopped falling. "Th-hank you..." I stammered, turning around to see who I'd almost killed.

My eyes met silvery blue ones and I stared in shock.

"Why would I ever snog you, Vanderbilt?" He sneered, but the sneer didn't match his eyes. They were too amused to be annoyed.

"Why would I _want_ to snog you?" I exclaimed. "Get your hands off me, by the way" I demanded.

He glanced at his hands and then back at me. "As you wish" He nodded and let me go.

I fell to the ground in a heap. "Oh you ASSHOLE!" I screeched, looking up at his smirking features. "So dead... You're so... so... dead" I shook my head and took the hands that Ron and Hermione were offering.

"Come now Roe... Killing in the hallways is strictly prohibited" Hermione reminded me she dragged me away. I rolled my eyes and glanced behind me as I walked.

Malfoy was still smirking after us. I flipped him off and followed my friends.

"So... does this make you two together now?" I asked Ron and Hermione as we sat down at the table. Their cheeks just went red again and I laughed, heaping my plate with pancakes.

Harry and Riley joined us minutes later and sat on the other side of me. Across from me Ginny sat with Dean Thomas, talking quietly between themselves. I groaned.

I was totally the 6th wheel in this little love fest.

I dropped my fork on my plate and rested my head in my hands. Not to be bitter or anything, but it's kind of awkward being the only single on left. I glanced across the hall and saw Draco talking quietly to Blaise about something.

Blaise slammed his fist against the table and scowled. Draco shook his head, also scowling. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what that was about.

"Wonder what their arguing about" Harry murmured, reading my mind.

"I was just thinking that" I murmured back. I watched as Draco glared into his breakfast then got up and storm away. I wanted to go after him but with my friends around I couldn't. I sighed and dropped my head to the table.

I'd rather be there with him than here being nauseated by couples that's for sure.

* * *

**Plea's Note: MY FELLOW FANFICTIANS. I AM APOLOGISING TODAY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES. WHAT I DID WAS WRONG, YOU DEPEND ON ME FOR A FIX AND I FAILED TO DELIVER. I DO HOPE THAT AN EXTRA CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE WILL MAKE UP FOR ANYONE I MAY HAVE OFFENDED.**

**I have had the most hectic 48 hours. If a guy is bad news in a relationship kiddies, then rest assured he will come back to eff up your life when you have a new boyfriend (This is about my best friend not myself, I however went into damage control, being the best friend I am). Here is chapter 10 (Wow already?) and chapter 11 will be like literally 5 mins away. Xo Plea**


	11. Thought'd he'd changed

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 11: Thought he'd changed...

* * *

**

"Doxy Egg... Dragon horn... Where the hell is dragon blood?" I stood on my tiptoe to see the highest shelf in the potions store room. I'd run out of Dragon's blood and I needed it for the potion Slughorn had assigned. I found a step ladder and stepped up to see the back of the shelf.

"Looking for this?" I heard a drawl from behind me.

"Malfoy..." I turned around on the rung I was standing on and looked down at him. He was standing and holding the vial of dragon's blood in his hands, smirking up at me. "I see you're extra annoying today... What are you gonna do? Push me off the ladder?" I smiled.

I watched as his eyes trailed up and down my legs. Something in my stomach clenched. "Hey Perve! My eyes are up here" I stepped down the ladder and shoved his shoulder lightly. His cheeks reddened slightly but he smirked like a naughty child who'd been caught doing something he wasn't meant to do.

"So... why were you talking about snogging me?" He asked. I felt my cheeks redden but I tossed my hair over my shoulder and turned back to the shelves.

"Because Ron and Hermione are still trying to deny that they don't have feelings for each other even though they kissed at the Halloween Dance and in the library... and after potions the other day" I shrugged, trying to keep my cool.

"So how did I come into the conversation?" He raised an eyebrow slightly, still smiling that seriously sexy smile that should be illegal.

"I only said _you_ to prove my point"

"Which was..."

"That I don't like you, therefore, I don't snog you" I folded my arms across me.

"But you've thought about it" He smirked.

"You wish" I rolled my eyes. "I've thought about snogging you like you've thought about joining the Order... which, by the way, have you?" I asked.

"NO!" He exclaimed. "Stop asking me" He scowled.

"No? What were you and Zabini arguing about this morning at breakfast then?" I folded my arms.

He scowled. "He was just urging me to get on with the mission... It's none of his damn business"

"You should just tell them to shove it and then seek protection from the Order" I stated matter-of-factly. I could tell I was ticking him off.

"Rosalie, just drop it ok? It's none of your business either and I'm handling it just _fine_" His eyes were narrowed and I knew I was pushing his buttons. What fun it was.

"Riiight... hiding out at Hogwarts won't work forever you know." I smirked.

He curled his fingers and balled his fists.

"You know you're so..."

"Amazing?"

"NO!"

"Charming?" I supplied again.

"Definitely not" He snorted. "I was going to say irritating... bitchy... a pain in the ass"

"Well it takes one to know one" I said with a smile before flicking his nose and leaving the storeroom.

I took a seat at my cauldron with Hermione and sighed.

"What are you so smiley about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Annoying a ferret" I grinned, nodding to the scowling boy exiting the store room. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to the potion.

Across the room I caught his eye and smirked. He rolled his eyes but even he couldn't deny the small smile that crept onto his face.

* * *

"Ok so what's the assignment on?" Ron asked with a sigh as we sat down at one of the empty tables in the library. I glanced at Hermione and hid a laugh as she went red in the face. Even though they were together now he still drove her nuts about his school work.

"The Antidote to uncommon poisons Ronald... We have to write about what it cures, what's in it and where the ingredients are found..." She answered. This was the only assignment we had left for the term. We had one week left and at the demand of Hermione, because she was stressed about everything, we _had_ to finish the assignment now.

"And where are the ingredients found?" He asked innocently. Harry was now also hiding a laugh.

"Well that's what you're supposed to research" Hermione gritted her teeth.

"How?" Ron batted his eyelids. He was winding her up so badly. It was so funny!

"BOOKS RONALD!" Hermione finally lost it and shrieked at him.

Harry and I all both out laughing. Ron loved to push her buttons. It was evident by the grin on his face right when she exploded.

"I'll go and get the books we need" I stood up and went over to the book shelves. "_Potions 101_, _Ingredients from around the world..."_ I listed off the books as I picked them up.

I heard giggling from the shelf behind mine and rolled my eyes.

"Oooh! Stop that" They giggled again and I gagged. That was a horrible noise and so not classy. "Ohh... Draco!" The voice whispered. I frowned. I pulled a book out of the shelves and took a peek. Tall, familiar blonde person stood in front of a slutty girl, kissing her neck. She was giggling like it was the best thing to happen to her ever... hell it probably was.

For some reason this cut through me like a knife. I'd been hanging out iwth him on and off between classes for ages now and he'd never mentioned girls at all! What the hell was he doing now!

I turned on my heels and went back to the table, throwing the books down.

"Woah Roe... don't get angry at the books" Harry chuckled and picked up the first book. "Why'd you get _Curses around the World_? And _Dark Dreams for Good Wizards_?" He blinked at the titles of the two I'd just pulled out of the shelf.

"Because there's a certain curse I want to read up on... it's about cursing idiots who can't keep it in their pants" I grumbled. Harry looked at me with raised eyebrows and I shook my head. "Never mind" I sighed and sat down in my seat.

A shriek came from the bookshelves and the short, blonde girl who I think was a Slytherin came running out. Her face was flushed and she was giggling.

"Are you..."

"It's ok Saint Potter... I've got this one" Malfoy stepped out of the shelves, straightening his robes. He put his arm around the blonde girl and led her from the library.

"Ugh disgusting" I muttered.

"Totally" Hermione pulled a face.

I clenched my fist around my quill and concentrated on the words in the book. For some reason I had a horrible urge to go rip the girl's hair out.

"You right Roe? You seem..."

"Pissed?" Ron and Harry were both staring at me.

"What?" I snapped. "Yes. I'm fine... I... yeah..." I sighed and rubbed my face. "That was just totally disgusting and made me feel slightly nauseated" I shook my hair out of its pony tail and looked down at the half finished essay in front of me. "Graphorn Horn" I muttered to myself. I pulled the book toward me and started penning down information about ingredients.

Why did it bother me so much that he was in the library shelves with a _girl_? Had I honestly thought he'd changed so much he'd given up his manwhore ways. I mean it's no secret that he used to be quite the whore... but since everything had happened had I actually believed he'd changed in that sense too?

"Woah Roe, you're going to burn a hole in that parchment" Harry put his hand on my shoulder.

"What? Oh yeah... I just don't want to do this assignment... I'm hating on Slughorn" I laughed slightly.

"And I thought I was the one who hated him" He chuckled slightly.

"Apparently not" I muttered.

"_Any_way..." Harry continued uncertainly. "Can you help me with this paragraph? I'm stuck" He pushed his parchment over to me.

"Sure" I smiled and read over what he'd written. Together, working for the rest of the afternoon we all finished our assignments. And I managed to almost forget about Draco Malfoy and the stupid Slytherin... _Almost._

"Are you coming to dinner?" Hermione asked as she stood up and stretched.

I shook my head and pouted. "I haven't finished my DADA homework...I'm going to be in the library all night" I moaned.

"If you're there longer than 9 I'll come help you ok?" Harry smiled.

"Sounds good" I nodded. When they left, the library was completely empty and silent. I sighed in happiness.

I took out my defence against the dark arts homework and stared at it for ten minutes before I threw down my quill in frustration.

"Having trouble, Rosalie?" The most annoying voice in the world made itself known.

"Ugh don't you have someone else you can torture" I spat, turned around in my seat to see where he was.

"Probably, but you're more fun..." He shrugged and walked over to my table. "I came to find you when I saw you weren't at dinner"

"Well go away. I don't want to see you" I looked back down at my homework.

"Ouch. That hurts"

"Not as much as me hitting you will be if you don't leave me alone" I growled. I really didn't want to be around him right now.

"Oh I thought we were going to be friends?" He sounded mildly surprised.

"I changed my mind" I looked up and glared at him. There was actual surprise on his features and I felt like slapping it off.

"What's wrong?" He asked, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Is this about when I called you a whore yesterday? Because I always do that and – "

"No Malfoy" I cut off his backtracking. "It's not about that. I just don't want to be your friend, ok?" I narrowed my eyes. Hurt flickered across his features.

"That's not a reason, Rosalie" He said softly. His blue eyes were wide.

"It's reason enough for me" I answered. My stomach twisted but I couldn't stop myself. When I was angry nothing could really calm me down. "You seem to be doing fine with your life now... even getting a little action in the stacks between classes" I pulled a disgusted face. "Go be the Slytherin Prince again" I muttered.

I pushed myself roughly to my feet and picked up my Defence Against the Dark Arts books.

"Oh... oh wait a minute!" He called out and followed after me. I didn't slow my pace at all yet he somehow managed to catch up with me.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Is this jealousy I'm sensing?" He sounded delighted by this.

"NO!" I yelled, stopping abruptly and facing him. "Why the hell would I be jealous!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know... You tell me?" He shrugged, an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"Fuck off Malfoy! I'm not jealous... I just don't want to be friends with a Death Eater" I snarled.

The smirk dropped off his face instantly and I wished I could take back everything I had just said.

"I am _not_ a Death Eater. I'd rather die than become one. _You_ of all people should know that" He turned and started walking away from me.

"Wait..." I called out to him. He turned around but didn't stop walking.

"No Vanderbilt. I understand. This is me, fucking off" He bowed and then turned around to slouch away.

I sighed and looked at the ground. Why was I such a bitch sometimes? I stomped up to the Gryffindor tower and threw myself on the couch.

"Done already?" Harry said from his spot on the couch opposite me. His head was in Riley's lap and she was playing with his hair. Obviously they weren't going to dinner either.

"No. I just got disturbed by idiots" I rolled my eyes. I stared at the ceiling and tried not to think about what Malfoy had said.

I wasn't jealous. I just thought he'd changed... right?

* * *

**Plea's Note: Hey guys, hope this makes up for me missing last night. Please review... it feels like they've been a little scarce lately! **** Loves**

**Plea xo**


	12. Two Words

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 12: Two words**

**

* * *

**

I didn't talk to Draco Malfoy again after that night. Call me stubborn but I'm terrible at apologies. It did however, kill me that I'd been such a horrible cow to him because of one stupid little thing. So what if he hadn't completely changed? It was probably a good thing he was back to his womanizing ways because that meant he was turning back into his old self. His normal self.

_I don't think I like normal anymore_... his voice floated through my head and I wrinkled my nose. He wouldn't go completely back to his normal self... there was no going back for us now.

I just had to find some way to make it up to him.

"Roe... Roe get up" someone kicked the seat I was sitting on. I looked away from the window and shook myself.

"What?" I frowned. All my friends were standing.

"We're here" Riley, the person doing the kicking, said as she reached up to take her trunk from the racks. She smiled at Harry as he took it for her.

I glanced out of the window and saw that I'd completely missed the station on the other side of it. I'd been so deep in thought I hadn't really been looking. I stretched and stood and the five of us (There was only 5 because Ginny sat with Dean the whole way) wandered onto the platform to find everyone.

"MUM! DAD!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around my parents. "A.V! FRED!" I also greeted my sister and her boyfriend. I greeted Mrs Weasley next as she was standing next in line. For a few minutes there was utter pandemonium on the platform as we squawked and said our hellos.

"Right settle down, settle down!" Mrs Weasley called over the top of the noise.

"OI! SHUT UP!" I yelled out. Everyone ceased talking and Mrs Weasley gave me a grateful look.

"Rosalie and Riley will be staying at their house this Christmas as I just cannot fit you all at the burrow. Bill and Charlie decided to come home at the last minute and of course Fleur is with Bill so there's just not quite enough room" Mrs Weasley explained. "Hermione dear, you'll be going with them and Ginny if you would like, can go as well" She smiled kindly at the two girls.

"All girl Christmas? Hell yeah I'm down for that" Ginny grinned at Riley. Hermione and I agreed.

"What about us?" Ron frowned.

"We're leaving you here" Fred nodded, folding his arms across him.

"Yeah Ron. You have to sleep on the platform till we come back" I mimicked Fred's stance.

"Well, can't say I've missed that" Harry rolled his eyes. I just grinned. I was often labelled as the third twin.

Mum and Dad interrupted us a minute later and ushered us toward the Aparition zone. The four of us waved goodbye to the boys, knowing we'd see them later.

"We're going to the Burrow tonight right?" Riley asked, biting her lip. She glanced over her shoulder at the retreating forms of a certain green-eyed chosen boy.

"What she's asking is will she get to see Harry any time soon" I rolled my eyes. She slapped my arm and went beet red.

"Ohhh someone likes Harry Potter then?" Fred teased. We glanced at each other before launching into the K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree song.

By the time we aparated in front of our house, Riley was beet red and cursing our existence. She fled to her room as soon as she could.

"You shouldn't be so mean. Harry's a nice guy and she could do a lot worse" Avery sighed, straightening her sweater.

"Yeah? Like who?" I laughed, linking my arm with Fred and dancing around in a circle.

"Oh I don't know, she could like Draco Malfoy" Avery waved her hand.

"Talk about your wrong kind of people" Hermione agreed.

"I'd kill her if she liked that boy" Mum interjected. Mum, or Annalyse Grace Vanderbilt, was quite young for a mother. She was tall and slim and we'd often been told that we got our smiles from her. She had my sense of humour which I was probably lucky about. Meant I didn't get into trouble half as much as I should have.

"You wouldn't kill her" I shook my head with a laugh. I kept forgetting that Malfoy was still a bad guy to my friends and family. They still saw him as a death eater and I was the only one who knew different. It sucked.

"Nope, but I might" Dad interjected. Dad, or Charles Nathanial Vanderbilt was also tall and had light brown hair. He was the one that my sisters and I got our mottled green eyes from.

I forced myself to laugh, trying not to think about what they would say if they knew I was friends with him and followed Hermione up to my room.

I pushed the door open and sighed happily. I was home.

"It's gonna be weird spending the holidays half away from Harry and Ron" Hermione commented as we unpacked our stuff.

"Yeah but I think it'll be kind of nice... I mean, we'll probably spend every waking hour at the Burrow anyway... and more than likely crash there... But I feel like I haven't seen you and Ginny and Riley in ages!" I chucked my clothes in my wardrobe haphazardly. "You guys are all loved up and I'm little miss lonely" I fake pouted. I didn't mind that much.

I wasn't into the whole 'liking-people' thing.

"You should date Justin" Hermione pushed her empty trunk under the spare bed and then sat on the bed.

"That's like saying I should date Neville" I rolled my eyes and threw a cushion at her.

"What's wrong with either of them?" She laughed as she dodged it.

"Ever heard the expression 'Apples and Banana's?" I asked her.

She grinned at me "It's 'Apples and Oranges' but yeah I guess you're right" she sighed. "Hey who's jacket is that?" She asked, nodding to the black, silk lined jacket in my hands. My stomach tightened.

"Uhm... must be Harry's or Ron's?" I lied. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but a shout interrupted her. I breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the jacket back into my trunk.

"GUYS COME ON! I WANNA GO TO THE BURROW!" Riley yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"God she's away from that boy for an hour and she's already missing him. Disgusting" I said with a smile. I was happy things with her and Harry were finally taking off. Hermione and I started to exit the room but I glanced at the jacket again. I had to do something.

"Hey I'll be right there ok? I just wanna dig something out of my trunk" I said after her. I went to my desk and got some parchment out. I wrote two words on the parchment and whistled for the family owl. The great, Black Horned Owl named Sylvester swooped into my room through the window.

"Take this to Malfoy Manor. Deliver it to Draco Malfoy. Maul anyone else who tries to read it and maul him till he does read it, got that?" Sly blinked his big, yellow eyes once to show he understood. He took off out of the window and into the white day.

"ROSALIE HURRY UP!" Riley screamed. I rolled my eyes and left my room. Now I had to wait and hope I got a response.

* * *

**Plea's Note: **

**Hell yeah I'm on time today :D Please review! More to come soon. xo Plea**


	13. What made you think of that?

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 13: What made you think of that?

* * *

**

I stretched happily in my bed the next morning. I could see the white sky poking through between my curtains and I hoped to Merlin it was going to snow. I loved snow. Fluffy, white and easily made into a weapon against people; amazing stuff, snow was.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and saw it read 10:23 in the morning. Hermione was still snoring softly on the other bed. Last night had been an extremely late night, but that always happened at the Burrow. You ate a mountain of food and then you sat around the fire and listened to Bill and Charlie talk about their adventures in Egypt and Romania, or you listened to the Twins talk about the shop. Sometimes Order business would come up and it would be way to interesting to go to sleep.

I often felt like a small child who was trying to stay awake past their bedtime to talk with the adults but it was a load of fun.

I heard a crack echo around the room and sat bolt upright, my heart thudding rapidly. Swinky our house elf stared at the two of us with her big, orb-like eyes.

"Merlin Swinky, how many times have I told you not to do that!" I exclaimed, falling back onto my pillows.

"Swinky is sorry Miss, but Swinky was sent to inform you and Miss Granger that breakfast is ready and on the table" Swinky bowed low.

"What's the time?" Hermione groaned.

"Almost 10:30" I sighed, sitting up again.

"Master Vanderbilt told Swinky that if she doesn't bring Misses Rosalie and Granger down to breakfast, he himself will come with ice water and Sylvester" Swinky bowed again before she opened the door.

"Alright I'm up" Hermione said immediately. She'd once been unfortunate enough to receive one of my Dad's wake up calls. They're not pleasant when you're being doused with ice water and Sylvester is squawking in your ear. It's downright terrifying really.

"Tell Dad we'll be down as soon as we're human" I eyes Hermione's mane of wild hair.

Swinky bowed low again and then a crack signalled her leaving. Hermione and I pulled ourselves out of bed and got ready for the day. By the time we went down to breakfast we were a little more awake and a little more human.

"Ah there they are... sleeping beauties" My dad greeted us. He placed a plate filled with food in front of both of us. "Eat up, there's enough here for the Weasley's as well"

"I'm surprised Ron's _not_ here" I snickered. Hermione smacked my arm but smiled anyway.

"Thanks Mr Vanderbilt" Hermione thanked Dad. Dad sighed and shook his head.

"Chuck, Hermione. It's Chuck" Dad corrected her. He'd been saying that since third year, the first time Hermione came to stay with us.

"Oh, Rosalie... there was a letter for you in the post this morning" Mum said from the kitchen. She walked in, wiping her hands on a cloth. She reached into her pocket and drew the letter out. "Doesn't say who it's from though" She shrugged.

I snatched it from her excitedly as she handed it over. I knew exactly who it was from. I was actually surprised that I'd even gotten a reply.

_Your bird is a vicious little shit, you know that? When I didn't take the letter he dropped it on my desk and then proceeded to maul my hand until I opened it and gave him treats. _I smothered a laugh and continued to read. _I know you're sorry. It was bitchy and I'm still a little pissed, but I know you were just – _

"Who is it from then?" Mum asked.

"Must be a boy, I've never seen her _this_ excited about mail before" Dad grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just from Justin. I was just excited to actually get post" I shrugged. Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Finch-Fletchley? The bloke who took you to the dance?"

I stared at him. How did he even KNOW that? "How do you _know_ that?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Ahh, a father has his ways and never tells his secrets" He winked.

"Meaning I told him" Avery yawned. Dad's grin turned sheepish and I shook my head.

"Yes dad. That guy" I sighed and turned my eyes back to the letter.

– _just jealous. It... well it hurt. I'm not gonna lie. You're probably the only friend (it's still so weird calling you that by the way...) that I trust. Says worlds about my life doesn't it... the one girl that hates my guts is the one person I trust.  
How's being back at the dilapidated house that looks like it should fall over... Ok I'm sorry don't slap me. How's your family? Hope you're having a nice time at home. I'm not exactly enjoying myself but it was nice to see my mother.  
Anyway. I'll see you later Rosalie. Take care and Merry Christmas._

I folded the letter up and stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth. "So are we going to the Burrow today?" I asked around the toast.

"Of course" Hermione and Riley said together. Ginny and I exchanged a look and laughed. I stood.

"Suppose I should go hunt down my Quidditch stuff. The boys better be ready for an ass kicking!" I stood and walked away from the table before anyone could ask what 'Justin' had said.

I exited the kitchen and literally bolted up to my room and grabbed some parchment and a quill.

_Sly is an amazing bird isn't he? I'd bring him to Hogwarts, but last time he was there he ended up scaring all the owls out of the Owlery and they sent him home. Avery was devastated.  
I really am sorry for what I said. I do know you're not a death eater... and I WASN'T JEALOUS YOU PRAT! Why would I be jealous that you're getting some ass from a slut in the library... the LIBRARY of all places...ugh disgusting... I just thought you'd changed but obviously, with your Prince title back, you're once again Mr Manwhore.  
I'm gonna ignore the comment about the Burrow and say that I'm having a fantastic time. My family is great and it's good to see my sister again... and of course my crazy parents.  
I'm sorry that you're not having a good time at home... maybe I can sneak away and we can catch up or something? It'll get better. Not long now till we go back!  
Write again soon. Merry Christmas._

I whistled for Sly again.

"What did Justin have to write about?" Hermione ask as she came into the room. I attached the letter to Sly.

"Oh you know, this and that. How good it was to see his family, asking what I was doing these holidays... stuff" I shrugged. "_Same person. You know the drill"_ I muttered to Sly. He blinked once to show he understood and flew away.

"You're replying so soon?" Hermione asked lightly.

"If I don't reply _now_, I'll forget" I shrugged, not looking at her. I could feel her watching me but I retreated to the bathroom to shower and change. When I exited she appeared to have dropped it – thankfully.

We met my sisters and Ginny down in the foyer in front of the fire.

"Can't we aparate?" I sighed. I was wearing a white sweater. It would totally get ash _all_ over it.

"This is just a quick Roe" Avery shrugged, picking up a pinch of floo powder. She stepped into the flames. _"THE BURROW!" _she yelled. She disappeared in a blaze of green flame.

The rest of us followed suit and I groaned as I exited the fireplace in the living room of the Burrow. "I'm COVERED in soot! Don't they clean those things?" I exclaimed in disgust. I grabbed my wand and started syphoning off the excess soot, grumbling to myself in annoyance.

"What are you grumbling about Roe?" Harry elbowed me in the back as he passed me.

"The fact that I could have aparated but I listened to my dumb sister and floo'd" I sighed and followed him into the kitchen.

"Soot?" he said sympathetically. I just nodded and pointed my wand at the stove to boil the kettle.

Not many people in the Weasley house were awake yet, even though it was almost midday. I stared out of the window and looked at the pure white sky.

"Reckon it's gonna snow today?" I asked anyone who may have been listening.

"It's possible" I heard a new voice answer. I turned and saw that Lupin had entered the room, still in his pyjamas. I'd probably never get used to the fact that my teacher had ducks on his pyjamas.

Within half an hour the house was up and bustling and soon a game of Quidditch was being organised.

"I call Charlie and Roe on my team" George, captain of the blue team, said immediately.

"Well if you get Charlie then I get Harry" Fred, captain of the red team, shrugged. "You can't have both seekers" He said over his twins protests.

"Fine. We get Bill"

"Ginny" Fred said immediately.

It continued like that until our team consisted of Charlie as seeker, Bill, George and myself as Chasers and Ron as a keeper. Fred's team was made up of Harry as seeker, Ginny, Fleur and Fred as chasers and a very annoyed Riley playing keeper. She hated flying but she was a better flyer than Avery. Hermione sat on a limb of the oak tree to keep score for us.

The game started out vicious, with smack talk coming from both sides. It was hard to not get competitive with so many males and so many good Quidditch players. I'm a very competitive person by default but today I had another thing on my mind.

I touched back down to the ground puffing.

"Rosalie! Where are you going?" George yelled from the sky.

"Bathroom" I yelled back. All of my friends were outside, meaning Lupin and Sirius were inside and I could talk to them about how the Order protects people. I promised Draco I'd get the information, even if he didn't want it.

I dusted the light dusting of snow out of my hair and stepped into the warm kitchen.

"You look cold Lass" Sirius's voice made me jump. He was sitting at the kitchen table smoking a pipe and looking at an ancient piece of parchment. Avery sat next to him with a Runes translation book beside her.

"It's freezing out there" I nodded with a smile.

"You fly very well" His eyes crinkled into a grin. I shrugged and took at seat at the table. He conjured up a mug of hot chocolate and pushed it toward me.

"Is this Order stuff?" I asked him, motioning to the papers in front of him and my sister.

"Yeah... boring paperwork" He pulled a face. "Anything you need?"

"Well... actually I was wondering how someone gains the protection of the Order" I tried to be as tactful as I could. Avery raised her head and raised an eyebrow at me. I ignored her look and concentrated on Sirius.

"Well..." Sirius glanced at Avery "It depends on their circumstances and why we would be protecting them..." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know of someone..."

"No!" I answered hastily. "No no one... I was just thinking about it is all..."

"What made you think of that?" Avery asked, chewing on the end of her quill.

Trust my sister to ask a stupid question like that.

"Pft A.V. it's me... who knows why I think of things" I lied. Sirius smirked as Avery rolled her eyes and went back to her translations. "So what would they have to do?" I turned back to Sirius.

"Well we'd have to evaluate their situation... and why they would need protection..." He stroked his beard and sucked on his pipe.

"What if it was someone who was meant to have the dark mark but didn't want to get it? What would happen then?" I leant forward, trying not to look too eager.

"Well... They would have to prove themselves to us... swear an oath on one of our members, kind of like an Unbreakable Vow but it wouldn't end in death if the person did happen to break it..."

"But you wouldn't tell the person swearing the oath that would you?" I raised my eyebrow. It seemed silly to make the vow but tell them it didn't end in death. There'd be no incentive to keep it.

"Right. You're a very smart kid you know that?" Sirius chuckled.

"To smart for her own good" Avery muttered. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What happens after the Vow?" I urged Sirius again.

"Well... then we'd have to move them to a safe place to interrogate them... There would be a few more things, questions and stuff..." Sirius trailed of and stared at me. "Do you know someone lass? A friend?"

"No. Not at all... why would I be friends with someone who's gonna be a death eater?" I faked a laugh and stood up. Avery was staring at me again and it was making me uneasy.

"I thought you said he didn't want to be..." She started.

"Right... Uhm... I better get back, that team is nothing without me..." I shrugged, like I'd lost interest and stood. I walked outside and into the cold quickly. My sister was scary perceptive sometimes, last thing I needed was for her to figure it out. She'd probably kill me.

* * *

**I need a shiny medal because I have another chapter up on time. Take care & Review.**

**xo**

**Plea**


	14. Letters back and forth

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 14: Letters back and forth.**

_**Plea's Note: These are letter between Draco and Roe that stretch over about a week.

* * *

**_

_Rosalie how do I make the damn bird stop mauling my hand when I don't take the letter straight away. It's killing me!  
Your last letter amused me greatly. I would have loved to have seen Weasley fall through some ice and turn blue. Too bad he didn't die hey? (I'm kidding!... kind of). I'm glad these holidays are going fast, two more days till Christmas then New Year and then school. I've never wanted to go back to school more...

* * *

_

_**Sly only mauls the people he loves... and the ones I tell him too ;). I'll let him know to be a little nicer from now on ok? He's really quite a sweet bird when he wants to be... I think I might sneak him back into Hogwarts... Although I already have Yahtzi the cat... they won't mind.  
Ron falling through the ice is NOT a laughing matter. He could have DIED! (Do not LAUGH at this Mr Malfoy coz I will punch your lights out!)  
Christmas is so close I can taste it. It snowed last night which excited me greatly. We're all going Christmas shopping soon... so what do you want for Christmas and I'll get Sly to send it to you...

* * *

**_

_... Don't be silly, you don't have to get me anything. And PLEASE don't send Sly to give it to me. Knowing you and that stupid bird it'll be something like gouged out eyes...

* * *

_

_**... Nothing says I love you like gouged out eyes. But seriously, I'm going shopping now so I'm getting you something whether you like it or not. Talk to you soon. **_

_**Love Rosalie.

* * *

**_

I folded the parchment and looked at Sly. "Maybe you can ease up on the maulings?" I raised an eyebrow. He gave me a reproachful look and I stroked his feathers. "Go on, get. You know who to send it too" I smiled at him as I threw open the window and he took off into the snow. I watched him until he was just a black speck on the snowy horizon. Draco and I had written everyday, almost three times a day.

I don't know how my friends didn't notice anything, but I guess that happens when you hang with couples.

"ROSALIE WE'RE LEAVING!" I heard Ginny yelled up the stairs at me. I stood and picked up my coat. It was four days before Christmas and we were going to shop for presents in Diagon Alley.

"COMING!" I yelled back as I pulled my door closed behind me.

I stood in front of my friends and smiled. "Ready?" I asked. Avery linked arms with Riley, Hermione linked arms with Ginny and together we aparated to Diagon Alley.

I stumbled slightly as I landed and grabbed the first thing I could, which happened to be Harry.

"You right there Roe?" He laughed.

"Thank god it's you and not a stranger!" I exclaimed, straightening up. I clapped my hands. "Where to first then?"

Christmas shopping was probably one of my least favourite activities but I have to admit, shopping with my sisters and friends was extremely fun and I got all my Christmas presents for everyone – except for Draco. I couldn't think of what to get him at all.

He already had nice clothes and scarves. He didn't wear jewellery. He didn't really read (as far as I knew anyway) and he hadn't really said what he wanted. I was stumped as to what to get him and I couldn't even ask my friends about it.

"Ok I still have Harry and Ron to buy for" Riley looked at her list.

"Me too" Hermione and I agreed. Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned. "How about we meet you guys at Fortescues in an hour?" She kissed Ron lightly on the cheek.

"You can shop for our presents at the same time" I grinned. They rolled their eyes and we went separate ways.

"I want to get Harry something he can wear" Riley said as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"I want to get Ron a HUGE basket of Honeydukes sweets" Hermione nodded.

"I'm just gonna get them stuff for their broom" I shruggeg. Ginny agreed with me. I nodded to a jewellery store behind Riley. "Why not get him a nice chain or something Riles?"

She turned, her eyes widening. "That's a GREAT idea!" she exclaimed, taking off for the store before we could say anything. We followed her and found her bent over the mens chains.

I let her do her thing and wandered around, wondering what to get Draco. To be perfectly honest I didn't really know what he'd like. Was jewellery too much?

"Looking for something dear?" An elderly assistant asked me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh? Uhm kind of... for a friend" I admitted quietly. Hermione was helping Riley choose something.

"Special friend?" She smiled knowingly.

"Kind of, but not like that" I shook my head, my cheeks flushing. "I just want to get him something he wouldn't normally get" I shrugged.

She beckoned me over to the displays. "What about a ring?" She asked, pointing to some very nice rings.

"Hmmm, no I don't think so" I shook my head. None of them jumped out at me and I'd never seen him wear one before.

"A chain?"

My mind flickered to Riley buying Harry a chain and I shook my head. "No. My sister is getting that for her boyfriend. This boy is not my boyfriend" I shook my head again. I scanned the displays, not seeing anything.

But then I did. It was just sitting on its silk pillow, almost screaming at me.

"Can I have a look at that?" I pointed to it, casting a quick look over my shoulder at Hermione, Ginny and Riley. She nodded and pulled it from under the counter.

It was perfect, a small, gold rectangle plate with an engraving of a lion. It was so perfect and ironic that I actually laughed out loud.

"Something funny, my dear?" The old lady wrinkled her brow.

"Yeah but you wouldn't understand... I'll take it" I nodded, digging in my pockets for my money. I paid the lady and stuck the box in one of my other shopping bags, still amused by my find.

"What are you snickering at?" Hermione asked as I walked over.

"Nothing... some kid just fell over outside" I lied. She wrinkled her brow but looked back at the chains. "Chosen something, Riley?" I asked.

"Yes. This gold chain. It's simple but really nice" She answered, handing some money over to the assistant.

Once she'd paid we exited into the cold of the street. "Now for Hermione's present to Ron" Riley smiled happily as we stepped into the street. I grabbed her and pulled her back as a figure almost bowled her over.

I frowned after the figure, recognising him instantly.

"Roe, was that..." Hermione murmured, also staring after the tall, blonde.

"That was!" I exclaimed. I handed my bags to Riley. "I'm gonna follow him!" Ginny did the same thing.

"Roe! Ginny! Wait, no!" Riley hissed but we were already following Draco Malfoy up the street. His head was bowed low, like he didn't want to see anyone and he was walking very fast. He didn't slow, he didn't turn, he just continued to walk until he was pushing open the Leaky Cauldron door. Ginny and I exchanged a frown and followed him inside.

I almost lost him in the crowded bar but I saw a flash of blonde walking up the stairs.

"Over there!" I exclaimed. I shoved a hag aside and took the stairs three at a time. I was just in time to see a door down the corridor slam shut.

"What the hell would Draco Malfoy be doing in a room at the Leaky Cauldron?" Ginny breathed from beside me.

"I don't think we want to know" I shuddered, thinking of all the possible answers to that question. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust and we went back downstairs. I walked over to the bar.

"Tom, my good man, I need some information" I tapped the bar top and smiled at the toothless barman.

"And what would that be Miss Vanderbilt?" He raised an amused eyebrow at me.

"There's a boy who's just gone upstairs to one of the rooms. Tall, platinum blonde hair that's sadly natural... dressed in an expensive looking suit..."

"Yes... Master 'Vald'" Tom rolled his eyes apparently very aware that he was not 'Vlad' "What do you need to know?"

"Well what's he doing up there?" Ginny shrugged.

"Sleeping most likely? He might be reading or doing handstands... I don't know what my lodgers do in their rooms" Tom wiped his hands and shrugged.

"Lodgers?" We said together.

"That's right, he's a lodger. Came in two maybe three days ago requesting a room... He paid until the 5th of January up front. I was only too happy to oblige" Tom nodded.

"That's when we go back to Hogwarts..." Ginny hissed. I ignored her and fixed Tom with a look.

"He's staying here alone?"

"Yes Miss"

"No one else?"

"No Miss"

I clicked my tongue in my cheek. What the hell would Malfoy be doing staying in the Leaky Cauldron and why hadn't he told me? How was Sly finding him to deliver messages?

"What's his room number?" I asked.

"267" Ton answered immediately and I made a mental note never to stay here with such bad security. I drummed my hands on the bench top again and smiled.

"Thanks Tom... See you later ok?" Ginny smiled and pulled me from the bar.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She hissed when we were outside.

"I don't know... let's go find the others at Fortescues..." I muttered. We walked down the street toward Fortescues and found Ron and Harry there.

"Ginny? Roe? Where are the others?" Harry frowned, scooping some hot fudge from his Sunday and licking it.

"They're still hunting for your presents... We were on a mission" Ginny answered, sitting down with them.

"What was that?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Following Malfoy" I answered with a smile.

They leant forward eagerly as I relayed to them following Malfoy to the Leaky Cauldron. "And then what?"

"Well nothing. He went up to a room and we questioned Tom" I shrugged.

"And Tom said..." Harry asked seriously.

"That he's paid for a room up until the date we go back to Hogwarts" Ginny answered.

"Was he up to something?" Ron asked.

"Not that I could see" I shook my head and stuck my finger in his ice cream.

"Doesn't mean he hasn't just come from Knockturn Alley with some dark artefact on order" Ron said darkly.

"ROE! GINNY! THERE YOU ARE!" Hermione exclaimed, walking up and dumping her stuff.

"Yeah we're here" I nodded. I told them exactly what I told the boys and the reaction was the same.

"I must admit it is a little suspicious" Hermione agreed.

"Maybe we should keep a closer eye on him at school... he's gotta be up to something" Harry nodded.

"He should be dead... they must want him to do something or he would have been killed" Riley sucked on a mouthful of Harry's sunday thoughtfully.

"I'll keep an eye on him" I volunteered. I held my breath and hoped this worked. "I mean with Hermione of course" I nodded. "But think about it... he won't suspect me of spying on him will he? I have more interaction with him in the form of insults, I'm able to roam the castle late at night without it being suspicious and if he gives me a detention then he has to watch over it so we'll know where he is at that time" I shrugged and hoped that sounded plausible.

"Roe has a point... if he suddenly saw us around everywhere he'd be tipped off" Ron nodded.

I smiled happily. This gave me a reason to be around him, a reason that I didn't have to hide from my friends.

* * *

**Plea's Note: Hope you liked it. More tomorrow. Review Please. Xo Plea**


	15. MerryChristmas

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 15: Merry Christmas**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END: IT HAS INFO ON HOW YOU CAN READ THE MOST ANTICIPATED PART OF THE STORY ;) xo

* * *

**

Every letter I got leading up to Christmas said nothing about staying at the Leaky Cauldron. He even made stuff up about his mother! I didn't understand why he wouldn't just tell me.

_Hope you have a good Christmas tomorrow Rosalie. I'll see you at school to give you what I got you properly. _

_Love Draco._

I'd read and re-read his letters a thousand times a piece but they gave no hint to me to say he wasn't at home. It was driving me nuts.

On Christmas morning I was woken abruptly to two loud cracks in my room of people apparating. I sat up in bed and before I could make a sound I was thrown over someone's shoulder and apparated elsewhere.

I landed with a thump on the Burrow's living room floor, a laughing Fred underneath me. "You should have seen your face!" He exclaimed, shoving me off him.

Another loud crack issued and George, holding a half-asleep Hermione, appeared in front of me.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" I screamed and started smacking Fred. "What the hell is the time?" I shrieked.

"About 5:30" They grinned together. Hermione frowned and flopped down on the couch.

"Not funny guys" She groaned into her arms.

"They get you two as well?" I heard Ginny say. I looked up and saw her walking into the kitchen carrying a tray of tea. Behind her were Riley, Harry and Ron.

"You'd think they'd grow out of their exuberant excitement over Christmas" I heard Bill say from the stairs.

"Never mate. They're the most immature blokes I know" Charlie replied. Soon everyone was sitting around the Christmas tree (well I assumed there was one there. You couldn't actually see it because the presents were stacked so high) and the room was very crowded.

I smiled at my family as we got stuck into unwrapping presents. We started to unwrap everything and by the end of the pile that was mine I had a whole collection of new stuff.

From Fred and George I had a collection of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes jokes, some not even on the market yet.

From Charlie I got Dragon-egg shell earrings which were a shiny, pearlescent green and they were gorgeous and from Avery I received the matching bracelet.

From Bill I got treasure from an abandoned crypt. He wasn't sure if it was cursed or not so I decided not to touch it with my bare hands and made a mental note to ask Draco about it.

Hermione got me a bunch of my favourite sweets from honey dukes and a charm for our friendship charm bracelet that we started back in fourth year.

Ginny got me a gorgeous photo book and Riley got me the camera to take the pictures with it.

Harry got me a book called 'Quidditch Around the World'. Ron got me the same book which I thought was funny.

Lupin got me a book on the history of dark magic. He handed it to me with a wink and said it might help my DADA homework.

Sirius merely gave me a nip of whisky. "Lass, you tell that friend of yours that he needs to be certain it's what he wants" He said quietly.

"What friend?" I played innocent.

"I'm not silly Rosalie" He smiled. "You remind me a lot of myself. You tell this friend of yours that we can help him but he has to be certain it's what he wants... he has to turn his back on his family, his friends... his life" Sirius said seriously (P/N:_I can never write this line without laughing)._

I nodded "It's convincing him that we'll help him that's the problem Sirius" I sighed. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Who is it?"

"I can't say" I shook my head. "Let me work on it for a little longer ok?"

"Fine. We will help anybody who wants to turn their backs against the Dark Lord. It takes a brave person to do that" Sirius nodded and turned away. I knew the conversation was over but I couldn't help thinking about Draco.

He was all alone in his Leaky Cauldron room. I had my family and friends all around me. My heart broke thinking about him spending Christmas alone.

"Hey I'm gonna go home and catch a few more hours of sleep" I stood and stretched. "Now we've finished present opening... and I swear if you wake me I'll hex you" I faked a loud yawn. No one questioned me as I gathered up my presents and disappeared with a crack to my room.

I set everything down and then pointed my wand at my bed. "_concero geminus" _I muttered the doppelganger spell I'd come across in my third year. I came in so handy if you didn't want anyone to know you weren't in your bed.

An exact replica of my sleeping self appeared in my bed and I smiled. "ROE WAKE UP!" I said loudly.

"PISS OFF I'M SLEEPING!" The doppelganger answered. I smiled, satisfied with my work and grabbed Draco's present.

I apparated to the almost empty leaky cauldron. "Merry Christmas Tom!" I called out to the barman. He nodded in response and I went up the stairs to the lodgings.

I crept up to door 267 and knocked once.

"Go _away_" Draco's voice rang out from inside.

I knocked again. "Housekeeping" I put on a foreign accent and replied to his yell.

"GO _away_!" He yelled again.

"Room service?" I tried again, knocking rapidly on the door. I heard something move in the room and heavy footfalls walk toward the door.

"LISTEN! I DON'T WANT ANY – " The door flew open to reveal a shirtless and dishevelled looking Draco Malfoy. His grey sweat pants rode low on his hips and his hair stuck up at odd angles. He looked like he'd just fallen out of bed, in that sexy kind of way. "Rosalie?" He sounded surprised. I tore my eyes away from his perfectly sculpted body (yet another reason to love Quidditch!) and smiled at him. His blue eyes shined softly as he looked at me, but I didn't miss the unmistakable purple tinge of a fading bruise that ringing his right eye.

"Merry Christmas" I smiled.

"How... how did you find me?" He ran a confused hand through his hair as I slipped past him. I heard the door close as I looked around the room. It was just a very basic leaky Cauldron room. A double bed, a desk and a beat up old wardrobe and the window that looked down on the street below. Other than that it was plain, dull and bare.

"Like I've said before, I have my ways" I smiled cryptically, sitting down on his bed. "What I want to know is why you have a fading bruise around your eye and why you're here?"

He sighed and sat down next to me. "I'm here because I couldn't stand being at home" He leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "First night I was there father and I got into a fight about my mission. Second night mother went back to St Mungo's. Father blamed me and gave me this" He shrugged and pointed to his eye "I thought it would be best if I just left"

He didn't look at me, he just stared at the floor. I linked my arm though his and took his hand. "I'm sorry about your Mum" I murmured. He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Don't be. It's her own fault really" He glanced at me and smiled. "I'm glad you're here though... Kind of creeped out that you can find me so easily... do you have a tracking spell on me or something" He joked, but I could tell it was a serious question.

"No... You walked past me, Riley and Hermione in Diagon Alley about a week ago and Ginny and I followed you... I've been waiting for you to say something to me about staying here" I gave him a pointed look.

"I didn't want to worry you" He ran a hand over his face.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm here now anyway" I smiled. He smiled back, a small and vulnerable smile. He really wasn't used to someone caring about him. "You know... I've never asked this, but what is your mission?" I bit my lip.

He ran a hand through his hair again and straightened up. Our fingers remained linked in his lap. "Why haven't you ever asked?" He looked at me.

"It's none of my business what your mission is" I shrugged. "And I didn't think you could tell me"

"You're right. I can't... _He'll_ know if I do" He paused. "All I can tell you is I'm trying to fix something that lets someone into Hogwarts"

"Like... another passage?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Right" He nodded. "It's big with doors... and there's two of them... The person you shoved in it disappeared"

I frowned for a second. "Wait, are you talking about the cabinet thing that used to be on the fifth floor? The one Fred, George and I threw Montague in and we never found him again?" I raised an eyebrow. He grinned and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"You're a very smart girl, Rosalie" He kissed my cheek lightly and I felt my stomach clench slightly.

"So..." I said, ignoring my stomach "You have to fix this cabinet thing to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts..."

"Yes... I can't say what they're going to do... I don't want to..." He shook his head. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to" I murmured. "I spoke to Sirius by the way... about protection by the Order"

"Rosalie..." He groaned.

"No just hear me out... he said that they'd have to evaluate your situation, which I think you'd pass with flying colours, then you'd have to swear an oath on one of the members, like an unbreakable vow... then they'd have to question you and you'd pretty much have to start over. Go into hiding that sort of thing" I explained quickly so he couldn't interrupt. "He just said it would have to be something you wanted though. You'd have to seriously think about it"

Draco let out a long sigh and didn't say anything. "Rosalie, you didn't tell them who you were talking to. They _will not_ help me. I'm a Malfoy. My father is the right hand man to the Dark Lord" His voice cracked and he stopped.

"Draco..."

"I appreciate you trying to help... but there's nothing you can do for me" He turned his head and met my eyes. "I'd have to turn my back on my mother, my family, my... life" he blinked. "I'm sorry but I'm going to be marked or killed one way or another"

I held his gaze for as long as I could. I couldn't believe he was just giving up like that. I turned my head and rested it on his shoulder and I gripped his hand tightly. "You don't want this life" I murmured.

"No" He agreed quietly. He glanced at me "Hey come on... it's Christmas" He suddenly exclaimed and clapped his free hand to the back of mine. "I got you something". I knew that I wasn't going to get any more out of him today. He was very good at being stubborn.

I sat up straight and smiled. "I got you something too" I reached into the small bag I'd bought with me and pulled out the jewellery box. He frowned slightly and took it from my offering hands.

He opened it and burst out laughing. The sound shocked me. I don't think I'd ever heard him laugh like that. "This is... this is cheeky" He laughed and thumbed the lions head. I smiled and he kissed my cheek for the second time. "I love it... but it's uncanny because I got you... this" He reached into the bedside table drawn and pulled out a long, thin box. "I think you'll see the humour in it" He smiled as he pulled the lid off the box.

I started laughing immediately. Not because it was terrible but because it was so damn funny. Inside, sitting on a plush red-velvet cushion was a long, thin silver snake-link chain. Wrapped around this chain was a silver serpent, like it had climbed and entwined itself around the chain. It had it's body also wrapped around a jewel, a deep moss-green emerald. It was, in all honesty, beautiful.

"I've never bought jewellery for a girl... so I got white gold because I think silver is cheap and tacky" He bit his lip, suddenly looking nervous.

"White gold?" My jaw dropped open. "Gimmie a look at that box..." I blinked, suddenly realising the lid was a deep purple. I let out a shriek when I saw the gold insignia on the front. "THIS IS FROM PANDORA'S BOX!" I exclaimed. Pandora's Box jewellery was only the finest and most expensive jewellery ever made. Mined by dwarves, carved by goblins and polished by wood nymphs it was insanely pricey and every girl only ever DREAMED of receiving a piece of jewellery from Pandora's.

"Is that... bad?" He raised an eyebrow, looking a little confused.

"Draco.. this is... Pandora's Box?" I laughed. I looked from him to the bracelet and then back. "I can't accept this!"

"Of course you can" He nodded, picking the chain up from inside the box.

"No. No I can't... this is expensive..."

"Nonesense... only the best for my friends" He motioned for me to turn so he could put it around my neck. "I got the emerald because it reminded me of your eyes... but it suited the Slytherin theme nicely" He murmured, his breath blowing slightly on my neck. I shivered as goosbumps erupted over my skin. I didn't know what else to say so I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. He fell back onto the bed with a thump.

"Thank you... this is crazy" I mumbled into his neck. He laughed and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You're welcome... Merry Christmas Rosalie" He kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Hey guys... Here's the next one... extra long just for you... Just a quick note... if you wanna read THE most anticipated part of the story NOW and see the jewellery, head over to my blog:**

**http : / / Pleaofinsanityfiction . tumblr . com**

**just take out the spaces **

**Hope to hear from you all. Xo Plea**


	16. Pretty Nuts

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 16: This is Nuts

* * *

**

I stayed well into the early afternoon and I hated having to leave, but if I 'slept' all day people would come looking for me.

I promised him I'd come back soonish, whenever I could. I wore the necklace under my shirt and somehow, the snake actually comforted me.

I pointed my wand at my bed and withdrew the Doppleganger.

"Who's the boy, Rosalie?" Avery's voice made me shriek in terror. I hadn't even realised she'd been sitting at my desk.

"Avery! Don't do that you cow! You'll give someone a heart attack!" I laughed lightly, my heart thumping in my chest. She raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Out, obviously" I shrugged, turning away from her to make my bed. I was so busted.

"Out where? I've been covering for you all day Roe...You can at least tell me where you were" She sounded annoyed with me so I sighed and turned around.

"I was out visiting a friend" I shrugged. I sat down on the end of my bed.

"What friend?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just a friend"

"Who's the guy, Rosalie?" she repeated.

"Who says it's a guy?" I challenged.

"Please. You're talking to the older sister who nabbed Fred Weasley without anyone knowing... and that went on for months. I know what to look for" She flicked her hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't hide it well from me" I reminded her.

"Which is why you can tell me... I'm your big sister... I have a right to know such things like who my little sisters are dating and why one of them can't tell her friends" She raised her eyebrows and I knew she meant business.

"Or you're being nosy" I said childishly. But she had a point... and she'd totally busted me sneaking back in... possibly the only thing worse than being busted sneaking out. "He's not my boyfriend... he's a friend I'm trying to help" I sighed.

"Help how?" she asked. "Would this have anything to do with the questions you were asking Sirius the other day?"

"Possibly" I nodded. It was impossible to deny.

"ROSALIE! A DEATH EATER!" She shrieked.

"Fuck! Shut up Avery!" I hissed at her. "He doesn't want to be a death eater. That's the point" I explained to her.

"Who is it Roe?" She demanded. For a second I felt like lying to her, saying it was Blaise or someone not as bad. But then I saw the look on her face and I knew I was in trouble no matter what.

"Draco Malfoy" I mumbled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSALIE! A MALFOY!"

"FUCKING SHUT UP AVERY!" I yelled back. "I know how it sounds but it's not like that ok? I promise you it's not like that" I bit my lip. I could feel myself on the verge of tears, which was strange. I never ever cried. Not even when I fell off my broom and broke my ankle _and_ wrist. Not even when Grandma died. I'm not a cryer but right now I felt like it. "You don't understand"

"Does he have some sort of curse on you? Do you even know what you're doing? He's Lucius Malfoy's _son_... he's got orders from the Dark Lord himself... he – "

"He doesn't want anything to do with his life, Avery" I interrupted her. "You don't understand. I'm not under a fucking curse or anything I swear" I scowled and shook my head. "A couple of weeks into first term, I walked in on him in the bathroom crying" I started to explain. "He kind of poured his entire heart and soul out to me by accident... things can't be normal between us now"

"How do you know it wasn't part of his plan to find you? How do you know this isn't his way into the Order as a spy?" She snapped with a scowl. "How can you be so stupid Rosalie?"

"You didn't see him Avery. You didn't see how terrified he was. It was like a small child facing a lion den" I felt my voice crack. "I know it's Draco Malfoy. I _know_ who he is... fuck I've hated him my whole life... but shouldn't that tell you bucket loads?"

"Yeah it tells me you've gone mental!" She exclaimed standing up and running a hand through her hair. For the first time I didn't fight her. I dropped my head and looked at my hands. "Roe, honestly, he's a Death Eater... it's how he was raised..."

"Yet he knows it's wrong and wants nothing to do with it" I shrugged softly. "You don't get it A.V because you haven't seen him. He hates his life... he hates it so much that he doesn't even want to finish the mission so he'll die" I felt hot tears run down my cheeks and I looked up at her. "I never thought I would care about Draco Malfoy like I do but you didn't see what I saw. You didn't hear what I heard" I wiped them away with the back of my hand as she sat down next to me.

"You're not as cold and heartless as everyone says, are you Roe?" She put her arm around me and drew me into her side. I shook my head and rested it on her shoulder.

"I'm trying so hard to help him, so hard to get him to speak up... but he won't" I sniffed. "Fuck I sound like you or Riley" I muttered, laughing slightly. Avery brushed my hair off my face.

"You know the Order would be tough to convince, right?" She said quietly.

"Of course I do... but they'd still help him" I said confidently. "It takes a big person to want to leave everything behind... and that's what he's doing by wanting to fail" I bit my lip. "I just don't know what else I can do"

"We'll work it out" She promised.

"We?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your big sister. I'm here for you no matter how crazy it is... and trust me... this is pretty nuts" She sighed. I smiled and rested my head against her shoulder again. She was probably the greatest person in the world.

* * *

**Plea's note:**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, coz i liked writing it. I hope some of you see the links i've made between AV and Roe, just to show that they ARE actually sisters... BTW IF YOU HAVENT READY AVERY'S STORY, HEAD OVER TO MY PROFILE AND LOOK IT UP :) It includes some background story into Roe and Draco. **

**Anyway, first day back at uni for me. :0**

**xo Plea**


	17. Best thing to ever happen

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 17: Best thing to happen

* * *

**

The holidays continued but I couldn't find a way to see Malfoy again. We wrote everyday but it was impossible for me to escape with so many people around me. Even Avery couldn't find a way to get me on my own.

"Dean's coming over today" Ginny announced with a grin over breakfast. I groaned quietly to myself. That would mean I'd be stuck as the 6th wheel again. Normally I wouldn't care but lately I just couldn't stand the love-drunk couples.

"Hey Rosalie, wanna come help me in the shop today?" Avery asked. I glanced up at her and she winked.

"Where're Fred and George?" I asked skeptically, hiding my smile.

"They're locking themselves in the flat to 'invent'... Ange and I have been kicked out for the week" She rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"What about the Dragon Reserve?" Dad raised his eyebrow.

"I'm taking the week off. Charlie'll understand" Avery waved her hand.

"I guess I can come help you... considering my friends will all be _ignoring_ me" I poked Hermione in the side.

"Hey! We do... not..." She glanced at Riley guiltily and I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy for all of you" I smiled, standing up. "We're heading off soon then?"

"Whenever you're ready" Avery nodded.

I walked out of the kitchen and then ran to my room. Avery was the best sister in the WHOLE world. It took a lot of convincing, but I managed to make her see my way about Draco.

I threw on a black turtleneck and some blue denim jeans in record time. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My hair hadn't had a straightening charm put on it and it fell in light beachy waves down my back. I bit my lip and scrunched it a little.

I also smeared on some mascara and lip gloss before I nodded at myself in the mirror. I didn't know why but I wanted to look semi-decent for Malfoy. It was laughable the way my brain was working lately.

I met Avery in the front hall. "Thanks for this" I murmured.

"Don't mention it" she smiled. "Only condition is you bring him to see me... Fred and George _are_ out today so it'll be safe" She said seriously.

"A.V... I don't..."

"I just want to make sure my baby sister is ok" She placed a hand on my shoulder. There was a loud crack and then we were standing in the same position in the middle of the twins shop. Angelina Johnson let out a shriek and dropped a box on her foot.

"You IDIOTS!" She exclaimed. "Little warning before you just aparate in here" She jumped around and held her sore foot. "Hey Roe... what are you doing here?" She greeted me.

"Visiting friends. The others are all hanging out with their other halves today so I'd rather not be there" I rolled my eyes. She smiled and scooped the box up.

"Well have a good day" She smiled before walking off.

"You said you'd be alone!" I hissed at Avery.

"I'll send her on an errand I promise" Avery turned my shoulder toward the door. "Now go, before I change my mind about him" She rolled her eyes.

I smiled and didn't need to be told twice before I darted up the Alley and into the Cauldron. I took the stairs three at a time and walked quickly down the hallway. There were butterflies in my stomach and I had to take a deep breath before knocking.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled out from inside.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" I yelled back. I heard something crash before the door was pulled open. He wasn't shirtless this time, but the button up shirt he had on was hanging open. Sitting on the pale skin of his chest was the gold lion I'd gotten him for Christmas. I smiled.

"Rosalie?" He smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked, opening the door wider and letting me in.

"Escaping" I grinned. I noticed the tie on the end of the bed. "Going somewhere?" I asked lightly. My stomach clenched. I'd come at a bad time obviously.

"Thinking about it" He shrugged and dropped to one of the chairs at the desk. "Now you're here I probably won't"

"You can still go... I'll go back to the twins shop" I bit my lip and moved toward the door.

"No stay" He grabbed me around the hips as I passed and stopped me moving. He looked up. "I was meant to go and see my mother, but I don't think I can" He sighed.

"You should go" I said quietly. "She'd want to see you" I smiled. He sighed again.

"Maybe..." He paused. "Come with me?" He asked, looking up at me.

I drew in a sharp breath through my teeth. "Really?" He wanted me to go meet his mother?

"Yeah" He nodded. "It wouldn't be for long... I just need to go and see if she's ok, coz I know my father wouldn't" He scowled. I absentmindedly played with his hair, his arms still around my waist. "It's ok if you don't want to... I'll go another time" He mumbled, letting me go and standing up.

"Of course I'll come" I answered. "as long as I'm not gonna get hexed to oblivion" I shrugged.

"You won't, I promise. She's not a death eater. Just married to one" He sighed, buttoning up his shirt.

"There's one thing I need you to do for me though..." I said quickly. He cocked an eyebrow. "You need to come visit my sister"

"Riley?" He frowned.

"No, Avery... she kind of knows we're friends" I bit my lip.

"What?" He said coldly. "How?"

"She caught me sneaking back in on Christmas day... She took some convincing but she believes you... she just... wants to meet you properly" I ran a hand through my hair. I smiled uncertainly when he didn't any anything.

Draco stared. "She... she believes me?" He sounded shocked.

"I told you, we're not that scary" I laughed.

"But she actually believes me?" He dropped the tie on the bed.

"Yeah. She actually believes you" I nodded, picking up the tie and tying it around his neck.

He didn't say anything, so I assumed he was in shock. When he'd finished messing with his hair he took my hand.

"We won't be long with my mother, I promise"

I just nodded. I had some serious anxiety issues thinking about visiting Narcissa Malfoy. The only thing I'd heard of the woman was that she always looked like she had something foul under her nose and was married to Lucius... and she was Bellatrix Lestrange's sister. I'd look like I had something foul under my nose too if I was married to Lucius and had Bellatrix for a sister. But that's not what I was nervous about... Other than Ron and the Weasley Boys... I'd never met someone's mother before.

Draco's grip on my hand tightened as we walked through the hospital. I wrinkled my nose from the smell but refrained from commenting. Hospitals were my least favourite place in the world but now wasn't the time to say so.

"Mr Malfoy... Your mother has been asking after you" The young, blonde medi-witch greeted Draco with an overly friendly smile.

"Thank you" Draco nodded and pulled on my hand. The medi-witch stared at me with wide eyes. Obviously she'd never seen him with anyone. I felt like sticking my tongue out at her.

He pushed open one of the doors to the private room and walked in before me.

Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman, even lying in a hospital bed. Her long, blonde hair cascaded around her face and shoulders and even though she had to be as old, if not older, than my mother, she didn't look a day over 35.

Her blue eyes, so much like Draco's I noticed, flew open and startled me.

"Draco" She said, a smile cracking on her face. "I was wondering when you'd be here. I thought I may have missed you while I slept" She reached out to him and he let go of my hand to hug his mother.

I hung back, not really sure what I should do.

"This must be Rosalie" She said. I looked up and saw her smiling at me. Draco was looking at the chart, a red tinge on his cheeks.

"Yes... that's me" I said uncertainly. "How..."

"Draco mentioned you once, the night I came back here" She smiled softly and crossed her arms. I could see they were bandaged and my heart broke. "He sat here and said you were the only person he trusted now"

I took a step forward and sat in the seat next to her bed. "It's funny because we used to hate each other" I smiled.

"I'm aware... You were the girl who beat him up so many times in his fifth year" She said, an amused smile touching her lips. I hung my head.

"I am so sorry about that" I mumbled.

"Don't be. He more than likely deserved it" She laughed. I looked at her and saw how similar Draco looked to his mother. They had the same high cheekbones, same blue eyes and the hair, of course the same white-blonde hair. "You're part of the Order, aren't you Rosalie?"

"Mother, that's not something – " Draco interrupted. I glanced at him and narrowed my eyes. He _told_ his mother I'm part of the order?

"Your last name is Vanderbilt, is it not?" Narcissa glanced from me to her son.

"Yes..."

"I know your parents are part of the Order. I know they'd want their daughters to be safe within the Order" she reasoned. I nodded. Suddenly she leaned forward and grabbed my hand in hers "Can you keep him safe Rosalie? Can you keep Draco safe?" Her voice had taken on a new tone to it, an urgent one, one of a mother trying to protect her family.

"Mother, that's enough" Draco said, grabbing my hand and pulling me roughly to my feet. "It doesn't work like that" He shook his head. "We have to go" He turned and walked from the room, dragging me behind him.

We got halfway to the door and I pulled my hand from his grasp. I walked back to his mother.

"I promise I will try and keep him safe" I said to her, taking her hand. "I promise I'll keep both of you safe"

A smile crossed her face.

"Rosalie" Draco commanded from the door. I turned and glared at him.

"Don't boss me around, Malfoy" I narrowed my eyes.

Narcissa laughed. "I like her"

I smiled and turned back to her. "I promise".

"Thank you"

I let go of her hand and her eyes closed. I walked back to the door and shoved past Malfoy. I could tell he was pissed. I could tell he was itching to get mad at me.

"Go on... say it" I sighed, unable to stand the frosty silence any longer.

"You shouldn't have promised her, Rosalie" He said coldly.

"Why?" I snapped. "She wants you safe. She knows I can do that" I glared at him. "If you weren't such a stubborn fucking asshole, you'd see that as well"

"How many times have I got to tell you – "

"_It's not that simple_" I mimicked him. "I know, you've told me a billion times. That's just the way you see it" We stepped out into Diagon Alley. I stopped on the steps and I turned to face him. "You don't want to see it the way I do. You don't want to see that I could help you"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T!" He yelled, causing people to look at us. I rolled my eyes and linked my arm with his

"Stubborn prick"

"Oh that's rich coming from you"

There was a loud crack and we landed unsteadily in the back room of the shop. Malfoy blinked and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Stay here" I ordered, exiting the back room. "AVERY!" I yelled.

"Roe?" She called back. "Is that you and – "

"Yeah it's us..." _unfortunately_ I added in my head. "We're in the back room"

"I'll be right there" She called back. I turned and walked back into the back room. Malfoy was playing with a fake wand.

"Why did you bring me here?" He rolled his eyes. "If the Weasels find me they'll skin me alive"

"Will you just shut up?" I snapped. "I'm sick of hearing about how I can't help you. You have _no_ idea what I'm risking by trying to help you, how much I'm putting myself on the line to help _you_" I folded my arms and leant angrily against a stack of boxes.

He sighed. He shuffled on his feet. "Rosalie" He said.

"I said shut up" I growled.

He grabbed my arm and tugged on it. "Rosalie... You're cute when you're mad"

"Yeah? Well I'm about to get fucking _adorable" _I muttered. He snickered and I fixed a glare on him "Go away Malfoy. I'll tell my sister you are a jackass and nothing's changed" I pulled my arm from his grip. He grabbed it again and pulled me into his chest.

"I wish you'd see things my way" He murmured into my hair.

"I wish you'd see things _my_ way" I murmured back.

"I didn't ask for your help"

"You kinda did" I argued. "Why else did you tell me everything?"

A cough from the door made me jump guiltily away from Draco. I turned and smiled at my sister.

"Avery... this is Draco. Draco, this is my older sister Avery" I introduced the two of them.

"I know who he is" She folded her arms. "I want to know why he's suddenly changed" I shot her a look but she ignored it.

"Avery, I know you don't trust me. I know you're only looking at my name, but I am truly sorry for everything that's happened. I don't want to be like this anymore" Draco bowed his head and studied the fake wand in his hand.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because..." he glanced at me "It's a pointless war. Voldemort doesn't stand a chance yet he still tries and he's killing a lot of people along the way. It just...doesn't make sense to me anymore" He shrugged, looking back up and matching my sisters gaze.

"What changed that?" Avery's tone was changing slightly. I could tell she could see what I did.

"I couldn't kill Professor Dumbledore" He admitted. "I was told to do it, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. That man has been nothing but good to me over the years at Hogwarts and that stopped me. I was so scared. I would have died for failing except my father begged for a second chance" He scowled.

"Draco, it's all well and good for you to say this" Avery started, glancing at me "But I need to know my sister is safe when she's around you"

"Well I'm not gonna curse her if that's what you mean" Draco drawled. I smacked his arm and he coughed. "But she's safe around me. I don't want to get marked as much as I don't want to die... But for me it's one or the other" He shrugged.

"I would vouch for you, if you did decide to join the order" Avery startled both myself and Draco. We stared at her. I hadn't actually been expecting that.

"You... what?" Draco stammered.

"My sister is an excellent judge of character. I trust her judgement. If you did decide you wanted protection, even if you don't fight beside us, you have my word that I would vouch for you" She sucked in a deep breath, like she was fighting her better judgement.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me" Draco's voice was soft and I could tell he was struggling to understand why she would.

"I've never seen my sister fight so hard for something in her whole life. I've never seen her care this much for something that wasn't family" Avery continued. "That's enough for me"

I smiled, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Your sister is quite possibly the best thing to happen to me in a very long time" Draco murmured. He glanced at my surprised expression. "I have to go"

There was a loud crack, and then he was gone, leaving my sister and I alone in the back room.

"Avery..."

"I believe you Roe. That kid is one messed up kid. As much as it pains me to admit it... no one could fake sincerity like that" She sighed. "He's lucky to have you"

I smiled, glancing back to the spot that Draco was once standing in. "I just wish he would listen to me" I said softly.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I'm happy to say that this entire story is finished... all i have to do now is upload it ;) haha tricked you? Thanks to Gypsy Traveler again for making me a banner... I'm gonna upload it on my blog in a few days... first i'm gonna finish the one i started haha Next one out soon... probably quicker now that i've finished the base **

**xo Plea**


	18. I like the sound of that

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter18: I like the sound of that.

* * *

**

I wrote to Draco the day after he met Avery but I never got a reply. I waited and waited for one but it never came. School went back a week after and Draco was like a ghost. I never saw him. It kind of hurt but I didn't exactly have the time to think about it. The teachers seemed to have banded together in a simultaneous torture cult to start preparing us for NEWTS. Homework doubled and assignments tripled. It was so full on, that I hadn't even had a detention three weeks into term.

"I must be sick or something" I sighed, resting my head on my potions textbook. Harry laughed and looked up from his transfiguration book.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because I haven't had a detention in three weeks!" I pouted.

"That's a good thing" Hermione laughed. "For us I mean" She added hastily, seeing the dirty look I was shooting her. Behind her I saw Draco walk through the library, his arms . He was headed for the back tables.

"I'm gonna go see what I can find" I smiled and stood up.

"Don't get into too much trouble" Hermione gave me a pointed look. I just flashed a big grin and wandered away.

I stalked through the shelves until I saw the back of his head.

"You've been avoiding me" I stated as I walked over to him. He glanced around, looked at me and then turned back to his work.

"I've been busy" He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow and sat down.

"You've been busy? That's it?"

He glanced at me again. "Yes. That's it" His expression remained indifferent.

"Busy with what then?" I asked. I could feel ice sliding down my throat.

"None of your business" He snapped. I frowned. Why was he being so damn hostile toward me?

"Right" I said shortly. "Was it mission stuff?" I asked another question.

"_Vanderbilt_, now is not the time to ask about things that don't concern you" His eyes flashed as he glared at me. "Fuck off and leave me alone"

I felt myself take a deep breath. "Are you kidding me?"

"No" He answered coldly.

"That was rhetorical" I said through gritted teeth.

"My mistake" He shrugged. His indifference hit me in the gut like a sledge hammer.

"Why are you being an asshole?" I asked softly. I saw him stiffen for a moment before he shook his head. He focused on me, his eyes a dull and icy silver. His father's eyes.

"I figured it was the only way to get rid of you" he said coolly.

I ground my teeth together and stood. "Consider me gotten rid of then" I said stiffly. He didn't say anything so I picked up his ink pot and upended it on his head. Slick, black ink poured into his white blonde hair and dripped down his face and neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He exploded, standing up to glare at me. I smiled sweetly.

"Really? You thought you could be an asshole to me _without_ repercussion?" I felt my lips twitch. "Honey, think about who you're pissing off" I couldn't help it. Pitch black ink was running through his hair and down his face, a stark contrast to his pale skin and hair. It made him look like a skunk. "_Now_ I'm gone" I smiled at the face that was going very red from anger.

"Detention" He sputtered. "Detention tonight. Dungeons" He hissed. He snatched up his books and homework. "8:30. _Do not be_ _late_" He looked so furious with me, but he had _nothing_ on how pissed I was with him.

"Fuck off Malfoy. Go be evil and shit, asshole" I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back to my friends. They were watching apprehensively as I sat down.

"We heard someone yell" Ron started. "Was it your fault?"

"Yup" I nodded.

"What the hell happened to the Ferret?" Harry asked, his mouth dropping open. I turned and saw Malfoy stalking from the library, black ink dripping down his face.

"Oh... that?" I smirked and turned back to my friends. "Scored my first detention of the term" I smiled happily. They all snorted with giggles. I gritted my teeth and opened my potions book again. Inside I was fuming. Where the fuck had his hostility come from? He'd ignored me for weeks and now hates me? I didn't understand. I felt sick.

The silver serpent weighted heavily under my shirt. I wanted nothing more than to rip the damn thing off and throw it at his head. Maybe it'd knock some sense into him.

Malfoy said my detention was at 8:30. I was there at 9. I walked into the dungeons and found him sitting on a desk, his elbows on his knees and his head bowed low. I tried so hard not to laugh when I saw the black streaks peppering his hair.

"You're late"

"You honestly thought I'd be here on time?" I snorted. He looked up. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked strained. I wanted to ask but then remembered he was an asshole. "Nice hair" I smirked.

His eyes narrowed. "Not funny" He growled.

"Oh but I think it's hilarious" I grinned, taking a seat next to him on the desks. "I mean honestly did you forget that I could be a massive bitch? Especially when you're a bastard to me" I said lightly. I swung my legs back and forth, acting all casual. Inside I was totally pissed off.

"Yeah but pouring ink over my head? That was uncalled for" He snapped.

"And so was telling me to fuck off" I exploded. "I don't understand Malfoy. I do nothing but care, I offer my help and you throw it in my face?" I stood up and paced angrily. "You're still the fucking same old selfish _git_ that you've always been"

"I never asked you to help" He snapped. "I never asked you to care about me. No one cares about me and I like it that way" He yelled. "I'm a fucking _Malfoy_"

"Too right you fucking are" I agreed, my heart pounding in my ears. "You didn't need to ask me to care. I just did... Stupidly" I added as an afterthought. My anger was slowly fizzling away, in its place was a hurt feeling. Like losing a friend. "I put myself on the line for you. I go behind my friends backs to be friends with_ you, _to try and help you" I took a deep breath. My hands were shaking and my stomach hurt. "Go get marked and live a life you don't want, I'm over caring" I made for the door. "I'm out of here" I muttered. I made a move for the door and Draco jumped off the desk.

He grabbed my arm before I could leave. "Don't go... please"

I scowled and tried to wriggle my arm free of his. "Why should I listen to _you_" I grunted. "You've ignored me since just after New Year. You didn't write back. Not once. You've been a ghost around here, avoiding me, leaving class before I could get to you, sticking to places I can't go. I don't understand what I've done" I shrugged lamely. I gave up trying to figure it out.

"You haven't done anything... well you have... that's the problem" He said. I frowned.

"Are you aware how little sense you're making?"

"You haven't done anything but at the same time you have" He repeated, a little more clearly than before. Even so, I was still confused.

"I don't understand"

"I didn't expect you to" He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I've barely slept since I came to see your sister" He said quickly.

"Why?"

"You" He answered immediately. I flared up immediately.

"Oh that's so fucking typical of you. You're blaming me for you fucking twisted head?" I laughed coldly. "Let me tell you something Malfoy. You're a good for nothing – "

"Rosalie, shut up" He tried to interrupt. I ignored him, my anger flaring up again.

"two faced, insignificant – "

"_Rosalie!" _He exclaimed impatiently.

"slimy, pig-headed ferre –"

I was cut off as his lips crashed onto mine and his arms wrapped around my shoulders. His lips were soft and warm against my own, moving slowly at first as if waiting for me to respond and when I did they moved harder, faster, urgent. I gasped for air and knotted my fingers in his hair.

He pushed us up against the door I'd only recently tried to escape from and pressed his body against mine. He moved his lips from mine and trailed kisses down my neck. Goosebumps erupted on my skin and I shivered.

"This is what I mean about _you_" He murmured against my neck. "I wasn't blaming you... but I've been a prick because of you. I haven't been able to get _you_ out of my head since that day I talked to your sister... and it scares me"

I breathed in and then out. "Why?"

He lifted his head to look at me, his arm still firmly around my hips.

"I was serious when I said you were probably one of the best things to happen to me. The fact that I admitted it alone terrified me... but that I _told _you... I... I really don't know" He let out a breath he'd obviously been holding and scruffed his hair up with his free hand.

I stared at him. I didn't know if I understood what he was saying... and if I wanted to understand it. I mean _obviously _the message was made pretty clear from the kiss he just planted on me... but was he really admitting he liked me? Where had that even come from? The start of the year he hated me. The start of the year I hated him... and now...

"Malfoy... Draco... I..." I murmured, resting my head on the wooden door.

"Don't" He shook his head. "I'm sorry I was a prick and I'm sorry I ignored you... I didn't want to but I figured it was the easiest thing to get you out of my head"

"And..."

"Well _obviously_ it didn't work" He rolled his eyes. He studied my face and I suddenly felt self conscious. Did I have ink on my nose? How did my hair look? Did I need to brush my teeth? I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach and my cheeks heat up. "I'm really, very sorry" He mumbled.

So many thoughts ran through my mind at that one moment. Most of them being _'what the hell am I doing?'_ This was Draco Malfoy. My sworn enemy and here I was, pressed between him and a door, kissing him back.

_It's because you realise he's not the bad guy... and he's a perfect fit for you..._ My brain muttered to me.

But it's MALFOY, I argued. I'm aware that it was with myself.

_Yes. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy... someone who's done a complete 180... who you can't stop thinking about, who you'd rather be with than your friends..._

It hit me like a slap in the face.

I liked him. More than I should anyway, let's not go crazy with the liking... I mean not like it's love... it's just like... oh god it's just like...

_Crap._

"It's... well... it's fine I guess" I spoke finally. "Not gonna lie, it hurt" I repeated his words.

He grimaced "I'm still sorry... I should know not to push the people who actually care away, but then I've never had someone who really cares about me".

I bit my lip and leaned my head forward. I pressed my lips against his softly and pulled away. "It's fine" I smiled. "I still care. Always..."

A blush touched his cheeks and I kissed him again. He pressed me as close as he could against his body and kissed me softly. The kiss was just as amazing as the first, except it was softer, tender. There wasn't an urgency behind it, it just was. It left me breathless.

"What... what does this make us?" I mumbled when he pulled away.

"I... don't know? Obviously we can't _tell_ anyone" He pulled a face.

"We could if you joined The Order..." He started to protest but I pressed my lips against his again. "Well that's handy" I said as after I pulled away. He rolled his eyes. "Seriously. You heard my sister. She would vouch for you. You could swear to me" I offered.

"I hardly think they'd let you be the one I swore too" He rolled his eyes.

"They would if there was an '_us_'" I shrugged. He kissed my nose.

"Maybe" He sighed. He kissed me again and then stepped away, linking our hands together. "We should go anyway"

I looked at my watch and saw it said 10:08pm.

"Yeah, would probably be a good idea" I nodded begrudgingly. I suddenly didn't want to leave. So of course I didn't leave right away. Every time I made for the door, he'd pull me back and we'd start kissing again.

So, I didn't actually leave the dungeons until 11:46. It was 98minutes well spent in my book.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow... maybe you can give me another detention?" I bit my lip. He kissed me softly.

"Maybe. If you're lucky" he smiled. I opened the door and walked down the hall. I heard a low wolf-whistle and turned around.

Malfoy was leaning against the wall, one leg propped up. He was smiling that seriously sexy smile that should be illegal. The one that did strange things to my head.

I giggled like a school girl and trotted up the stairs.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I stepped through the portrait hole.

"What are you so happy about?" Riley asked from the couch. I glanced over and saw her and Harry cuddled up by the fire.

"Nothing" I shrugged. "Just finished my detention"

"And you're smiling because you killed Malfoy right?" Harry grinned. I forced myself to laugh but shook my head.

"Unfortunately no... but he's making a good skunk right now" I grinned. They exchanged a look "The ink didn't entirely come out of his hair" I explained.

My sister and Harry burst out laughing. "Ah Roe, you're a classic" Riley said. I smiled.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed, let you two love-birds have some peace" I told them, making for the door. I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

"How was your detention?" Ginny asked when I walked in.

"Oh you know, same ol' same ol'" I shrugged, hiding the smile that forced its way onto my lips. I pulled on my tank-top and slid into my bed.

"Not seeing Dean tonight?" I asked her. She sighed and put her book down.

"Nar... I don't think I'm all that into him anymore" She shrugged. "He's kind of..."

"Controlling?" I supplied.

"Yeah. Exactly" She laughed. "He's sweet but always looking out for me a little too much..."

"Does he help you through the portrait hole?"

"Like every time!" She exclaimed. "It's freakin' irritating"

"Yeah, I know" I grinned. I sank into my pillows and sighed. I couldn't help the grin that plastered itself onto my face as I replayed the events from tonight.

I liked Draco Malfoy. I was totally in _like_ with Draco Malfoy. Talk about you Twilight Zones and your clichés... I mean, 'falling in love with your worst enemy' was right up there with 'falling for your best friend' and 'girl-next-door-falls-for-bad-boy'. It was just so not like me... and I liked it.

Maybe it was time to like someone. Take the plunge as they say.

I sighed and rolled over. I actually liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Here we go... another chapter. Riley's story is underway but can't be posted until this one is finished... it'll be obvious why when it comes around. Don't forget to review. Next one out soon :)**

**xo Plea**


	19. My Prat

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 19:My Prat.**

* * *

"He said _love_" Riley screeched in my ear as we took a walk around the grounds, the early February snow crunching under our feet. I'd happily been eating lunch when she'd run into the Great Hall, pulled me away from Hermione and dragged me outside.

"So wait... tell me again what happened?" I clutched my little sister's arm excitedly.

"We were studying in common room, because it's one of the only times our timetables have free period together and he needed to work on something for Newts –"

"Skip all this" I groaned. She laughed.

"Well, we started cuddling on the couch because we were actually _alone_... and he pulled away from me, looking into my eyes and said 'I can't believe how much I love you'" She grinned at me and skipped a couple of steps. "He told me he _loves _me!" She giggled.

I laughed at my completely love-drunk sister. I was so happy for her. Harry was quite possibly the nicest guy I could ever ask to be with my sister. I could tell he really cared about her.

"What did you say back?" I asked.

"Of course I said it back!" She laughed.

"Do you?"

"ROSALIE!" She exclaimed. "Of course I do!" She wacked my arm. I linked them together.

"Well I'm very happy for you. Harry is the only person I'd approve of" I grinned. She laughed and nodded. "Avery said the same thing when I told her we were together... Mum and Dad too" She looked at her watch. "Speaking of which I better go write to Avery before we have to go back to class" She kissed my cheek and started jogging away.

I walked to the edge of the frozen Black Lake and stared at the icy top. The sunlight hit it and it lit up like a thousand crystals had been scattered across its surface.

"What are you thinking about?" A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and warm lips pressed against my cheek. I leant back automatically and smiled.

"Not much" I admitted. "Just how pretty the ice looks right now"

"Not as pretty as you" He whispered in my ear. I laughed and turned around.

"Oh how cheesy of you" I kissed Draco's lips lightly.

"Yeah, I know. Kinda lame" He pulled a face. "Don't tell anyone or my reputation will be ruined" I laughed.

"I can see it right now... The Slytherin Prince is a big, SAPPY LOSER!" I exclaimed loudly. He clamped a hand over my mouth and I licked it.

"Huh... Ugh AH!" He exclaimed, pulling his hand away from me and wiping it on his pants. "You disgusting child"

I kissed him "Yet you've still got your arms around me and you're kissing me"

"Well...I'm cold" He pouted. We kissed again and I sighed.

"Harry told Riley he loved her today" I said.

"Oh... lucky Riley" He said dryly. I smacked his arm lightly.

"Shut up! It's an important thing for her"

"She's 16. It's not that important" He said gruffly.

"Oh... could you actually be feeling protective of my little sister?" I teased, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not admitting anything" He muttered. I kissed his neck.

"You can admit it to me..." I kissed his jaw. "It's ok if you care enough about me to care about my little sister" I kissed his cheek.

"She's important to you... so of course I care about her" He sighed before my lips met his. I smiled into the kiss, the butterflies erupting in my stomach. In the distance I heard the signal for class to begin. I groaned.

"Let's skip"

"Coz that wouldn't be suspicious at all" I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we better go"

"I don't want to" He pouted like a small child. I let go of him and pulled out of his arms.

"Suit yourself then" I kissed his lips lightly, smiled and walked back up to the castle alone. I'd pay for that later.

* * *

_Hey A.V_

_Suppose I better let you know that Malfoy and I are together... I didn't exactly see that one coming but what do you know? I really like him, yadda yadda... you know I suck at this emotion crap so I love you, don't tell Mum and Dad please and thanks. _

_**Roe,**_

_**Be careful with this Malfoy thing. There's been some shifting on the Death Eaters end. Just be careful ok? Something BIG is coming... I don't want you to get hurt. You may think you like him but I'm still a little sceptical about him changing. I'd believe it more if he agreed to join us, even if it was only to seek protection.**_

_**As always, Mum, Dad and Fred send their love.**_

I folded up Avery's letter and sighed. She was still sceptical, but I couldn't blame her. I'd been avoiding asking Malfoy if he'd thought anymore about the Order but I really had to. He had until the end of February which was only in two weeks.

Fear for him sat in the pit of my stomach, like a ball of ice that refused to melt... Or that could have been because I was walking through snow in sub-zero temperatures.

"Guuyyysss it's collldddd" I whined as we trudged through the snow on the street of Hogsmeade. I was shaking from the cold and I'm pretty sure my nose had dropped off outside Zonko's.

"Oh shush" Hermione shushed me with a laugh.

I folded my arms and followed behind her and Ron. It was ok for her. She had a boy to keep her warm. So did Riley. I was all on my own because they didn't like my boyfriend... or they wouldn't if they knew who he was...

I smiled, realising I could call him that.

"Come on, lets go get butter beers from Three Broomsticks" Ron suggested, rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"YES!" I exclaimed. "Warmth" _and people_ I added in my head. We entered the warmth of the pub and I breathed a sigh of relief until my friends found a table by the window... completely away from people.

I sat at the end of the table as the couples took the booth. I was only a little jealous of them.

"I'm gonna go get drinks" I said quickly as Riley kissed Harry. I shot out of my seat and walked over to the bar. "Five butter beers please" I asked Rosemerta. She nodded and muttered a 'coming up'.

"Make it six and I'll buy" A voice beside me said smoothly. I raised an eyebrow and turned to see who it was.

"Hey Justin" I smiled. "You don't have to do that" I shook my head.

"No. No I insist" He smiled back, sliding along the bar top to stand next to me. "How have you been anyway?"

I took a step away and rested my elbows on the bar. "Pretty ok I guess" I nodded.

"How was Christmas?"

"Fine" I nodded. "Spent it with the family"

"That sounds good. I went to Scotland and played Quidditch with my cousins. It was so cold though!" He prattled on about how good at Quidditch he was but how he really hated heights. I wondered where Rosemerta had gotten to with our drinks.

I glanced down the bar to look for her when something caught my eye. Something tall, blonde and smirking. My stomach clenched a little as I watched him watch me. He took a swig from his tankard, cocked his head toward the door and threw some money on the bar top.

"So what do you say?" Justin asked.

"Huh?" I asked, turning away from Draco and back to the Hufflepuff beside me. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you"

"I asked if you wanted to go and get lunch with me" His smile wavered slightly.

"Oh... I'm..." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco push through the crowd. "I'm sorry I can't. I'm hanging out with my friends"

Rosemerta placed the drinks on the table in front of me. I handed over some money, ignoring Justin's hand full of coins and levitated the tray over to my friends. Justin followed.

"I'm sure your friends won't mind if I steal you away for a little bit" He said brightly. I ground my teeth together. Through the window next to the table I could see Malfoy kicking some snow. He had a black furry hat on and black scarf around his neck. He looked adorable.

"Actually I'm leaving. Got a lot of homework to finish" I said quickly, dropping the drinks on the table. My friends all jumped and stared at me. I grabbed my coat and scarf. "Bye guys, lots of homework. Catch you later!" I waved and ducked around Justin before any of them could say anything. As soon as I stepped out into the cold, Draco grabbed my hand. We ran up the street and around the corner to the shrieking shack.

"What did the Hufflepuff fag want?" He asked, his cheeks flushed with cold.

"Lunch" I snickered. "How long were you watching us?"

"Long enough to know he annoys me" He scowled. I laughed and threaded my arms around his neck.

"Awh, is someone jealous?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"No" He scowled some more. I kissed him and he tightened his grip around my hips. "I have no need to be jealous of a _Hufflepuff_"

"Oh I don't know... he's kind of cute" I tried to pull away, only to be crushed slightly. I coughed and thumped his arm. "I'm kidding!"

"You better be" He kissed me again. I melted slightly. I rested my head against his shoulder when I pulled away. I liked it when it was just us.

"Hey, I need to ask you something..." He stiffened under me "Avery wrote to me this morning and said something about shifting through the death eaters... do... do you know anything?" I lifted my head and studied his expression. It told me nothing. Draco had an excellent poker face.

"Probably has something to do with the mission that I haven't finished yet" He shrugged. I gritted my teeth.

"What's happening about that?" I asked softly.

"Nothing. I haven't done anything about it" He replied, just as softly.

"Your deadline is soon, isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Too soon" He agreed. I sighed and pulled away from him, dropping my hands to his.

"Please... talk to Dumbledore about the Order"

He groaned and tried to pull away.

"I'm serious" I pled with him. "It's not a matter of you being my friend now... You're my boyfriend. I can't... I can't lose you" I stammered.

He was silent for a minute and he pulled me close. "You're asking me to leave my entire life behind"

"It's a life you don't want" I pointed out.

"But it's still my life. I want to be with you so badly. I want to be able to talk to you every day, sit with you every day... hold you, laugh with you, kiss you..." he kissed my head as if to emphasise his point. "But to do that I have to turn my back on my family"

"To stay safe!" I exclaimed fiercely. "You are going to _die_ if you don't do something Draco. I don't want you to die!"

He kissed me again, holding me as close as he could. "I don't want to die either"

"Funny. Coz to me it seems like you do" I grumbled.

"I don't. I have something to live for now" He muttered. My stomach clenched and I looked up at him.

"Then join the goddamned order!" I said through clenched teeth. He chuckled and kissed me, long and deep.

"You're cute when you're mad" he murmured.

"Fuck off" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help the smile that crept to my lips though.

We both froze as laughter echoed around the trees.

"That sounds like..." I gasped and shoved Draco away from me as my friends rounded the corner. "Fuck, you're a prick!" I exclaimed heatedly.

The shock on his face almost made me laugh but it soon changed to a scowl.

"Say's the bitch" He rolled his eyes. "You know what? You have another detention. Tonight, 8:30" His eyes sparkled and I almost burst out laughing.

"What the fuck? You can't give me a detention! I didn't _do_ anything!"

"You insulted the Head Boy. I can most certainly give you a detention for that" He nodded. "See you tonight, _Vanderbilt_" He snarled before walking off. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head and swooped down to scoop up some ice. I pelted it at his back and it exploded in a puff of white. He paused, turned to shoot me a dirty look and then walked away.

"What did you do this time?" Riley sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know" I shrugged. "It's just a reaction to being around him... I have to insult him"

"Still think you two would make a very entertaining couple" Ginny grinned. I scooped up another snow ball and tossed it at her. "KIDDING!" She exclaimed.

"So why were you so quick to disappear from the Broomstick?" Harry asked, brushing some snow off his face.

"Come on, did I really look like I wanted to sit with you guys while you were kissing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Justin asked you to lunch" Riley pointed out.

"So? Even better reason to disappear" I shrugged.

"But Justin is such a nice guy" Hermione sighed.

"So is Neville, but you don't see me wanting to date him" I rolled my eyes.

"What was Malfoy doing up here anyway?" Harry asked me.

"Well that's why I followed him... but he didn't do anything interesting" I lied. "He just kinda stared at the shack for ages, till he noticed me and started insulting me" I rolled my eyes.

"He's such a prat" Ron sighed.

"Yeah" I agreed. _But he's my prat _I added in my head.

* * *

**Plea's Note: Riley is proving very difficult to write, but I think I have it down pat now... and her story will be called 'Maybe it's all for The Best'... I think. Anyway, review please! Makes this story come faster haha. **

**Xo Plea**


	20. Sneaky Sneaky

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter20: Sneaky Sneaky

* * *

**

'Detention' with Malfoy consisted of grabbing something to eat from the kitchens and then retiring to his MASSIVE Head Boy room. I didn't realise it but he could get to his room under the lake, through a portrait in the Heads Common room.

I'd ask Hermione if there was one to Gryffindor but then I'd have to explain how I knew about the Slytherin one. That would just be too awkward and silly of me.

"So... this is probably the best detention I've ever had" I sighed from my spot nestled into Draco's chest. I was watching fish swim past the window. Apparently the Slytherin dorms were under the black lake.

"Yeah I couldn't think of any other way to be with you" He kissed my head. "You know... I think I will join the Order... not to fight, but just to keep out of this war" He murmured softly. I sat up and stared at him.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded and I dived on him, attacking him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Give me a week to set things in order" he said around my lips. "But I care too much about you to leave you now"

I gasped and connected out lips again. "Good" I muttered. "I care too much about you to let you leave"

His hands brushed up and down my sides, leaving trails of tingles where they touched. I inched my hands up his shirt, feeling every muscle contract under my touch. Within seconds he was pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it to the floor, leaving me sitting on him in my jeans and emerald green bra. I bit my lip and sat up.

"What?" he blinked, a little confused by my abrupt cease of kissing. His hair was tousled and his eyes looked like round saucers as he stared at me. The lump of ice in my stomach started to melt, in its place a knot of nervousness.

Now trust me, I'm not a virgin. I'd lost that a long time ago to my then-boyfriend. But it had been a long time _since_ then and this was different. This was... well, this was serious.

"Nothing" I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you –"

"NO! Shit no... it's... well it's been a while..." I felt my cheeks redden and he laughed. Gently he tugged on my shoulders until I was laying back nestled in the pillows. He propped himself up beside me and traced shapes on my stomach.

"If you've forgotten how I can refresh your memory" He smiled cheekily. I slapped his chest and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not worried about that... I... don't even know what the problem is... probably the fact that it's you" I laughed at his indignant expression. "I meant that I never expected to be one of your little conquests" I shrugged.

His expression turned serious. "You are not a 'conquest', nor have you ever been... I'd be an idiot to treat you like the others" He leant down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You're different to anyone I've ever met"

I smiled. That's all I needed to hear. I pulled on his shirt till he got the hint and it also ended up on the floor. I ran my hands over his creamy white skin, now seeing every muscle contract at my touch.

"I must say... I like the emerald green underwear" He murmured as he pulled off my jeans.

"Mmm... I'm going through a Slytherin phase right now" I answered. He chuckled as he pulled the covers over us.

I woke the next day, nuzzled into his side. The weak light coming in from the window cast an eerie green tinge on his skin. He looked so peaceful while he slept.

I glanced at the clock and groaned to see the time. 6:45.

"Draco..." I whispered softly. "Draco I have to go... They're gonna start looking for me"

I realised with a jolt that they would probably use Harry's map and actually find me too. I did NOT want to know the reaction when they saw 'Rosalie Vanderbilt' in the Head Boy dorm. With this in mind I pulled myself from the bed and searched for clothes.

"Where are you going?" Draco muttered from the bed.

"They're gonna come looking for me" I sighed. "I went to a detention with you and didn't come back" I slipped into my jeans.

"So let them look... not like they'll find you" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh... Oh you'd be surprised" I sighed. "I have to go" I leaned over and kissed him. "I'll talk to you soon about going to Dumbledore" I smiled. He nodded and fell back onto his pillows. I pulled my hair into a somewhat decent pony tail and walked into the heads commons. Then I walked into the great hall.

Thankfully at 6:45 in the morning there was barely anyone about so I was able to leg it up to the Gryffindor common room and collapse on the couch. My plan was to make it look like I'd passed out there the night before. Fingers crossed it worked.

"Rosalie?" I heard Hermione say about two minutes after I collapsed.

"Mm?" I grumbled and snuggled further into the couch. I'd do that if I was sleeping right?

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

"Sleeping. GO away" I muttered.

"It's almost 7... we have to go to breakfast and Ginny and Riley are probably wondering where you are" She sighed, poking me in his hip.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. A group of first years who had seen me fall onto the couch watched with wide eyes. I death glared them till they scampered. "Malfoy made me scrub every inch of the freaking dungeons last night. Fucking a-hole" I mumbled.

"Well you shouldn't tick him off while he has power to use against you" She rolled her eyes. "come on let's go upstairs" She sighed and hauled me to my feet.

I smiled to myself. Once again my sneaky nature came in handy.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Ok I know it's short... I apologise profusely... this is kind of a filler chapter, which is why there'll be a second one in a few hours. **

**Xo Plea**


	21. Single word ran through my mind

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 21: Single word ran through my mind...

* * *

**

I didn't get to speak to Malfoy again before the proverbial shit hit the proverbial fan the next night... And let me tell you, it really did. The door to my dorm room burst open, scaring me out of a dead sleep. The clock beside me red 2:32am.

"Rosalie! Rosalie get up" I heard Draco's voice in the darkness. A figure was pacing up and down the room, agitated about something.

"Draco?" I muttered, confused, reaching for my wand. Suddenly his hands were on my shoulders.

"Rosalie, we have to warn everyone" His voice was strained, urgent.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Riley exclaim. "What the is he doing here?"

"_Lumos_" I muttered. The room lit up with weak light. "Draco... Draco what's going on?" I asked, staring into his blue eyes.

"Roe what the fuck is he doing here?" Ginny had her wand out, only hers was pointed at Draco. She'd taken a defensive stand beside her bed, ready to hex him if needed. This confused me for a moment but I ignored her.

"Draco what's happened"

"Blaise fixed the cabinet. He knew I was failing on purpose so he fixed it instead" He swallowed. "They're on their way Rosalie. They're all coming here tonight. Merlin why didn't I just destroy the fucking thing? Why didn't I –"

My stomach turned to ice. "How many?" I demanded, throwing my legs out of bed.

"Enough" He replied.

I turned to the confused, and on edge, Riley and Ginny.

"Riley" I barked. "Go and wake Harry and Ron. Tell them Death Eaters are coming" She hesitated as I turned to Ginny.

"Why are we trusting him?" Ginny snapped before I could say anything.

"Ginny. Now isn't the time, please" I gasped. "Just trust me... go get Hermione. Tell her the same thing"

Both girls stared at me and I could tell an internal debate was going through them. I knew why. Who would trust Malfoy? Why would they listen to _me_ trusting Malfoy? He was still a Death Eater in their eyes.

"Please... If you don't trust me, trust Rosalie" Draco burst out. "There are so many coming"

"Dumbledore's army coins" Ginny snapped out of it. "I'll go and tell Hermione to use them. We need help before the Order arrives" She threw herself out of bed and out the door.

"Riley..." Was all I said, before she too ran from the room.

I turned to Draco and was engulfed by his arms.

"We need to go" I muttered. "McGonagall can help you... Dumbledore can help you" I pressed my lips to his and then took his hand.

We ran down the girls staircase. "How'd you even get in here?" I asked as we ran.

"Bribed the fat lady... the staircase proved more difficult... I ended up stunning it to get up it" He said as he yanked me through the common room.

"That's what all the guys do" I muttered.

"I'm going to ignore that" He hissed as we ran.

We skidded to a halt in front of McGonagall's office door and hammered on it as hard as we could. A light went on it after a minute and then it swung wide open to reveal the Professor in a tartan robe.

"What on earth is this?" She gasped. "Do you students know what time – "

"Professor! There are Death Eaters coming to the castle..." I interrupted her.

"They're coming now, lots of them" Draco nodded his head vigorously.

"How do you..."

"It was my mission" Draco cut her off. "I was going to fail except Blaise Zabini continued with it. He called to them tonight. I swear to you I didn't want this... I swear I was going to the Order to seek protection..." His voice cracked and I grabbed his hand.

A look of surprise flickered over McGonagall's face.

"Mr Malfoy, what do you mean your mission?"

"Professor, he can't say. Voldemort would know... Draco had to fix the cabinet on the seventh floor. There's a second one that leads right to it. That's how they're getting in" I explained for him. McGonagall's surprised expression returned.

"And how do you know this if he can't tell you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I guessed right" I shrugged. "Please Professor... we have to hurry" I gasped.

She glanced from me to Draco again.

"Miss Vanderbilt, you are to take Mr Malfoy to Professor Dumbledore. The password is 'Pepper Imps'. Don't stop for anything. You tell him exactly what you told me" I nodded. "I will send a patronus to the Order, they will be here within a matter of time"

I clutched Draco's hand tightly and pulled him from the office.

We ran through the quiet castle.

"ROSALIE!" I heard someone yell out my name. I skidded and turned. Ernie MacMillan was standing with a group of the Hufflepuffs that were part of the Order. "We got a message... where are you going with him?"

"Dumbledore... Ernie go and find Hermione. Tell her to be ready and waiting on the seventh floor. Be ready to fight, Ernie" I swallowed, realising I was sending them into danger. I glanced at their faces, realising that it could be the last time I ever saw them.

"Come on" Draco tugged on my hand and I turned around and ran again.

"Pepper Imps" I yelled the password and the statue revealed the staircase. Somewhere in the distance I heard some screaming and bangs.

My stomach tightened as we hammered on the door.

"Master Malfoy, Miss Vanderbilt. How nice of you to drop by" Dumbledore smiled at us when the door swung inward.

"Sir there are Death Eaters coming... they're here" Draco gasped as we fell into the room.

"Yes Master Malfoy, I know" He nodded and sat back down behind his desk. "The Order are on their way as we speak... what I need to talk to YOU about Draco is the Order, more specifically joining it" He sat down behind the desk. I remained standing, as did Draco. How the old coote knew this, I'd never understand but right now my mind was on him helping us.

"Professor _please_ we need to get back there and help!" I exclaimed.

"All in good time. The Order should be here now. Everyone will be fine" Dumbledore waved his hand. My mind spun.

How could he be so damn relaxed when his castle was being attacked!

"Master Malfoy, do you want to join the Order?" He asked Draco, motioning to the seat. Neither of us moved.

"I do sir" Draco nodded. "But I don't want to fight. My whole life has been about this war. I don't want to fight for him and I don't want to fight against him. I just... want to live my life" He picked up my hand when he said this and I almost smiled.

"Well. I'm sure Miss Vanderbilt here has filled you in on some of what we need to do..." A rumble cut him off and I gritted my teeth.

"Sir, we have to go and help" I said, urging him to get in and save us all.

"Master Malfoy cannot fight against the people he is turning his back on" Dumbledore gave me a pointed look.

"But I can" I yelled at him.

"Then go, if you must" Dumbledore nodded.

Draco's clutch on my hand tightened. "Please, don't go..." He murmured, pulling me into him and knotting his hand in my hair. For a split second I almost didn't move... But then I remembered who was fighting.

My baby sister. The one I had to protect by default. My _family_.

"She's my sister" I muttered. I kissed him lightly. "I'll be back. I promise" I ripped myself away from him and disappeared back out the door.

I didn't have to go far before I found two Death Eaters laughing gleefully. They were kicking over the suits of armour. I hung back in the shadows.

"Which way to the old cootes office?"

"I dunno... Malfoy was meant to meet us to show us the way... do you reckon it's – "

"_STUPEFY!" _I screamed, pointing my wand at them before they could do anything. "_SEPTEMSEMPRA!" _I hissed at the other one. Blood spurted from the long gashes that sliced over his body. I almost felt bad seeing as how he would probably die.

I didn't spend too much time on the guy I'd possibly killed and ran through the corridors. I just followed the loud bangs and yelling. I found the source of the rumbling when I tripped over bits of wall that had been blasted apart.

"ROSALIE!" I heard someone scream. I ducked in time to feel the heat of a spell shoot past me. I sent a few stunning spells over my shoulder and ducked behind a chunk of wall. Riley skidded beside me a moment later.

I wrapped my arms around her and gripped her tightly. "Oh my god you're ok!" I breathed.

"Yeah. Thanks to you... what the fuck are you doing though?" She slapped my shoulder hard and scowled at me. "Draco _Malfoy_?"

"You don't understand and now isn't the time to explain. Just trust me when I say he's changed" I pleaded with her.

"Get fucked he's changed. He's a _Malfoy_, Rosalie. A fucking MALFOY!" She slapped me again. I shoved her away from me as a red jet of light hit the space between us. I looked up and saw Zambini's father standing over us with his wand out.

"Oh look, both Vanderbilts...Where's the third?" He smirked.

"Behind you" I heard Avery yell. A blue jet of light hit Mr Zabini and he froze, falling forward onto us. I shoved Riley out of the way and he hit the wall with a sickening crack. Blood pooled out from under his face and I shuddered.

"Avery!" Riley exclaimed. "She's been seeing Malfoy... Draco Malfoy"

"Drop it Riles I know" Avery held up her hand. "Where is the ferret?" She asked.

"With Dumbledore, asking for Protection" I answered her.

"YOU FUCKING LEFT HIM WITH DUMBLEDORE!" Riley shrieked.

"Who's with Dumbledore?" Harry asked, coming up behind us.

"MALFOY!" Riley shrieked again. "Rosalie's been seeing him behind our backs. Apparently he's _changed_" She screwed up her face. I'd never seen her this mad. Riley was the most placid person I knew, nothing really ever aggravated her. She was the sweet one out of us but right now I was terrified of her.

"What the fuck Rosalie! You KNOW he's a Death Eater" Harry wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and glared at me.

"He's NOT. I SWEAR TO YOU!" I yelled at them. "He's changed. He doesn't want to fight"

A loud bang scattered us and I legged it further up the staircase. I stepped over someone and screamed. "FRED!" I dropped to my knees. His face was relaxed, peaceful like he'd gone into a deep sleep and was having good dreams. My stomach stopped and I pulled him into my lap. "_Evernate... EVERNATE!"_ I pointed my wand at him. He glowed purple for a second before his eyes opened. I breathed out a huge sigh of relief and held him close.

"Avery?"

"No, I'm Roe... You're ok, thank FUCK you're ok" I hugged him tightly. Someone screaming made me jump to my feet and take off running again. I still had to find Hermione and Ginny.

I ran, I don't know where I was running to but suddenly I was cornered by three Death Eaters. Two with masks the other I didn't recognise.

A single word ran through my mind...

_Fuck_.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Wow I don't think we've had a cliff hanger before.**

**Until next time m'dears... review for me. Xoxo**

**Plea**


	22. I Love You

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 22: I love you

* * *

**

"Well look at this... Which Vanderbilt do we have here?" The one without the mask teased me. I snapped my gaze onto him.

"The worst one" I jutted my chin forward defiantly. They all chuckled coldly.

"Such a foolish girl" He murmured, a nasty gleam in his eye.

"Rosalie. We finally meet" The cold voice from behind the mask made me shiver. I turned to look at the ice-blue, familiar eyes behind the mask.

"Well you meet me, I just see a disgusting mask" I snapped. He chuckled, cold and deep.

"It's ok to kill her right? I mean... The Dark Lord only wanted Harry and Dumbledore alive right?" The woman in the middle cackled. I narrowed my eyes at the high pitched female voice.

"Bellatrix. I must say you look marginally better with the mask _on_" I drawled, rolling my eyes. The eyes behind the mask flashed before she ripped it off and raised her wand. Fear flickered through my body but I raised my own to match hers.

"You LITTLE – "

I cringed.

"_EXPELLIARMUS" _Someone screamed before a jet of light hit Bellatrix's arm and her wand disappeared into the dark. I heard someone approach from behind and I prayed they were on my side.

"Draco?" Bellatrix screeched. My stomach flipped as he skidded beside me "You hit the wrong person you stupid child! See Lucius, you see how pathetic your son really is?" She screamed manically. I glanced at Lucius again and saw the icey eyes narrow behind the mask.

Draco scooped up my hand and held it tightly. "No. No I didn't hit the wrong person" He shook his head once and held his aunt's glare.

"Draco. Step away from her now" the cold voice from behind the other mask ordered. The mask slid off his face and revealed Lucius Malfoy. Draco stiffened beside me. I squeezed his hand.

"No" He said defiantly. "I'm not fighting for you anymore. I'm not doing his bidding... I'm out. I don't want to be a Malfoy" I could hear the strain in his voice.

"You have an honour to – "

"FUCK THE HONOUR!" Draco screamed at his father. "I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU. I DON'T WANT TO KILL FOR NO REASON. I DON'T WANT TO 'UP HOLD THE MALFOY NAME'" He was shaking from anger, holding my hand until the circulation was almost cut off. I didn't move.

"You get over here right now and come with me" Lucius said coldly. "I don't want to hear any of this nonsense about you not wanting to uphold our family name. You are being ridiculous"

"No. No I'm not. All my life you've taught me this was the way, to honour him was to honour myself... but it's the wrong way. It's not the way I want to live my life" Draco shook his head, his grip almost cutting off the circulation to my fingers. This was probably the toughest thing he would ever do.

"Is it because of _her_?" Lucius cut his eyes to me and I held back a shiver.

"Leave Rosalie out of this" Draco murmured, pulling me behind him. "She gave me hope that I could change the life you ruined"

"Ruined? How could I ruin your life? I gave you _everything_" Lucius hissed. "Wealth, honour, direction. You're the only one ruining your life and you're no son of mine"

"Good. I don't want to be related to the likes of _you_" Draco snarled. Lucius raised his wand.

"How _dare_ you insult me... _Crucio"_ A jet of light hit Draco and he crumpled to the floor beside me.

"NO!" I screamed and dropped to my knees next to him. Bellatrix danced around us, laughing and clapping her hand. Draco twitched and groaned in pain.

A sudden yelling and firing of spells broke Lucius' concentration and Draco stopped twitching. Around us the Order fired at the Death Eaters but I ignored everything that was going on and pulled Draco into my lap.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

"I feel like I've been trampled by a hippogriff" He groaned, closing his eyes. "What's happening?"

I looked up. I could see Hermione and Ginny standing back to back, Bellatrix and the other unnamed death eater surrounding them. Lucius stood in front of Fred and George, Harry and Ron.

"Roe are you ok?" I heard Fred (or George, I couldn't tell) yelling at me. Beside him were Harry and Ron with raised wands.

Lucius turned back to Draco. "This is your last chance Draco... Get up and come now. You're a Malfoy and – "

"No. I'm not" Draco interrupted him, sitting up and glaring at him. "I'm done with that name"

A collective gasp went around my friends and Lucius's eyes flashed an icy blue. I thought for a minute he was going to hex Draco again and I placed a protective arm around his shoulders.

"Come Bellatrix, Crabbe. We must go" Lucius picked up his cane and pointed it at me. "This isn't over"

A shiver went up my spine but I held his gaze. "Glad to hear it" I muttered.

The three turned in what could have been a choreographed turn and disappeared back through the Room of Requirement.

"Excuse me a minute" Draco groaned, getting up and running after them before I could stop him.

"NO!" I cried out, thinking only the worst. I scrambled to my feet and followed him. They slipped into the room of requirement and I followed, skidding into the room. An explosion knocked me off my feet before I could see anything that was happening. "DRACO! NO!" I screamed out, scrambling to sit up, a ringing in my ears. I looked around the room.

The cabinet had been busted into a million pieces. Lying in the rubble was Draco, soot, blood and ash streaking his face. "NO, DRACO NO!" I screamed again, racing to his side and throwing myself to my knees.

The blood came from a cut above his right eyebrow. The blood was flowing smoothly out of it and I tried to remember how to stop it. First I had to wake him up.

I pointed my wand at him. _"Enervate"_ I muttered like I had done for Fred. "_Enervate. _God DAMNIT _ENERVATE!" _I screamed. The serene expression stayed on his face. I could feel hot tears falling down my face and I leant over him. "Please wake up... Please... I love you... You can't leave me..." I whispered. Someone's hands touched my shoulders and I flinched.

"Lass, come on... that doesn't work if it's not a spell related unconsciousness or..." Their words hung on the air. I refused to believe it. He couldn't be dead. I felt hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to move.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at them.

A flash of red ducked into my vision but I couldn't make out who it was. "He's still alive... Sirius, he's alive" I dimly heard Ginny's voice.

"Get them both to the hospital wing then" Sirius ordered. I felt myself scooped into someone's arms. I looked up.

"Harry?" I whispered. I could vaguely make out his messy black hair and glasses.

"Yeah. It's me" He said gruffly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he carried me.

"You wouldn't have believed me" I muttered and rested my head against his chest. "Why the fuck are you carrying me anyway? I'm not injured"

"We didn't want you biting us when we tried to move him" He joked half-heartedly. I muttered something about how it was true and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I just want to apologise for how poorly written last chapter was! I was so rushed for time when writing that little section and my usual editor was busy so I didnt have time to bounce ideas back and forward... I really hope these next chapters make up for it!**

**Please review!**

**xo Plea**


	23. and he STILL managed to smirk

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 23: And he STILL managed to smirk...**

**

* * *

**

I opened my eyes again when I felt myself being placed on the bed in the infirmary. I sat up and looked around. Molly Weasley was there, along with Fleur, crying over someone tall and red-headed in the bed a few over. Neville sat across from them on another bed, nursing a broken arm. I looked at the faces of my friends, all streaked with ash, dirt and some blood.

"Where is he?" I demanded of Ginny.

"Madam Pomfrey is seeing him now" She said coldly. "Why didn't you tell us Roe? We're your best friends..."

"You wouldn't have believed it" I shook my head.

"We would have thought you were nuts but you still should have told us" she scowled.

"You would have stopped talking to me, told me I was being a traitor and an idiot. Don't even _try_ and deny it, Ginny, because I know damn well if it had been you that's what I would have done" I snapped at her. I was beyond trying to be nice to people tonight. I needed to know if he was ok. "He just told his father he's not a Malfoy. I'm the only thing he has now"

"Rosalie... you're going against your friends... your family..."

"NO!" I screamed at her. "NO I'M NOT. The ORDER is there to protect people. ALL people. That includes people who don't want the lives they've been bought up in"

People were staring at us. Madam Pomfrey was shushing us. We obviously ignored her.

"Not if that person is DRACO MALFOY!" She yelled. Behind her Ron, Hermione and Riley all nodded.

"Fuck you _all_ then if that's how you think. That's not how Dumbledore would think. That's not being equal to everyone no matter where they came from or their name, I mean look at Sirius! He's a Black yet you all LOVE HIM" I hissed at them.

"That's because Sirius wasn't Draco Malfoy and hasn't always been evil" Harry shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You don't _know_ him" I said, before jumping off the bed and walking with my head held high toward where Draco lay.

I pulled up a chair and turned my back on everyone. I was just like him, I was just like Draco. I was turning my back on my friends and family for one person. After all the times I promised they would take him this was the first time I doubted myself.

"What were you yelling about, Trouble?" Draco's eyes cracked open a fraction. I squeezed his hand.

"Oh you know, defending you against the world... normal stuff" I struggled to hold back tears.

"You shouldn't have to" He shook his head.

"Yes. I should" I nodded. He bought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Do you know if my father was still in the cabinet when it exploded?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"Hope he was" Draco grinned. I snorted and shook my head.

"I can't believe you left Dumbledore's office"

"As soon as you left he asked me what I cared about the most in the world. I said you and he just gave me a look that clearly said this is how I gain protection. I bought down three before I saw you were cornered" He admitted. He stopped to cough. "Oh by the way... I love you too" He smiled, his eyes focused softly on mine.

"You... you heard that?" My breath caught in my throat.

"Yeah, I did... vaguely anyway." He smiled. "Looks like you're stuck with me now" He smirked. After everything that happened tonight, he still managed to smirk. _Unbelievable_.

"Well, my friends have abandoned me and I've turned my back on my family. I better be stuck with you" I bit my lip as tears cascaded over my eyes again.

"Miss Vanderbilt... a word please?" I heard Dumbledore ask me. Draco nodded for me to go and I stood up and walked back to where Dumbledore was standing in a small circle with most of the Order. Avery, Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, my mum and dad, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Riley and Ginny all stood with sombre faces.

Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt somewhat comforted. "If not for the quick acting of Mr Malfoy and Miss Vanderbilt tonight we may not be here to speak to each other" He started. I couldn't meet anyone's eyes in the circle but I all knew they were looking at me. "Apparently Miss Vanderbilt hasn't been exactly honest with you about her relationship with Mr Malfoy but I ask you not to hold that against her. She did what she felt was best and I think she is a very brave person for doing so"

Someone snorted and I sighed.

"Rosalie Vanderbilt what the hell were you thinking?" Mum exclaimed, stepping out of Dad's arms. "He's a _Malfoy. _The Darkest of all the families... I... I don't know what to do with you" She ran a hand through her hair. Dad gave me that disappointed look that only Dad's can do and I sighed.

"No, please don't, Annalyse" Dumbledore insisted with a commending voice. "Rosalie has shown courage in the face of danger and the ability to empathise with someone who she was sworn to hate by name alone. Mr Malfoy wants nothing to do with the life his father chose for him and I think you all need to put his last name aside and accept this fact. I'm sure hexing three of his fathers Death Eaters, standing up to his father to protect Rosalie and blowing up the means in which they arrived is enough to know he's not like them"

"Professor" Avery spoke up. My eyes snapped onto my older sister immediately. "I can vouch for Draco. I promise you he is sincere"

"AVERY!" Mum exclaimed. I sent her a mental thankyou as the muttering started.

"YOU knew and you never TOLD me?" Riley screamed, her face contorted with anger. She glared between me and Avery, tears brimming her eyes. Harry pulled her in protectively.

"Avery only found out because she's wicked perceptive and caught me sneaking back in over Christmas" I bit my lip. "I'm sorry I went behind your backs" I looked at each and every one of my friends as I said this "But you have to know that it couldn't be helped. Like I said to Ginny, if roles had been reversed I wouldn't have understood, so I know how you're all feeling. It was only because I saw firsthand how... broken he is... was" I corrected. "But I can see from the looks on your faces that you're not going to accept this" I sighed. I felt tears escape my eyes again. "I'm sorry"

"Thank you Miss Vanderbilt. Mr Malfoy will join the Order but it will be up to him whether he wants to fight or not. This shouldn't drive a rift between any of you and I will be most disappointed if it does. There's a war coming, and we need to be stronger than anything they can throw at us" Dumbledore said soberly.

Some muttered agreements, mainly my parents, Sirius, Tonks and Lupin. The others stayed quiet and went their separate ways.

Avery scooped me up in a hug. "You're so brave... give Riley a few weeks. She's just annoyed because we left her out of something again... Like we always do" She gave a rue smile and squeezed me again.

"What about Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron?" I snapped. "Are they 'just annoyed' because I left them out or because I lied to them? Or maybe it's because I've been seeing their worst enemy behind their backs for months now" I sniffed. "Is everyone ok Avery?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Bill... Bill got mauled by Fenrir... he's going to make it but... well we're not sure what will happen with the wolf gene" She bit her lip.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Rosalie?" Fred interrupted us. "Thank you for reviving me. I would have been dead if you hadn't been there" He scooped me up in a hug. "We're here for you, ok? You... and the git" He said but I could tell he was smiling.

"Thanks Fred, Avery threatened you didn't she?"

"Yes. Yes she did" He nodded. I smiled.

"If you'll excuse me I better get back to the Git" I kissed his cheeks and I kissed my sister's cheek.

I walked back over to Draco's bed.

"And the verdict is I can fend for myself?" Malfoy asked.

"Yup. They're chucking you out in the morning" I smirked. He chuckled and took my hand again.

"As long as I'm with you Rosalie, I'll be ok" He kissed my hand.

"You know you've never called me 'Roe'" I suddenly realised.

"Why would I? Rosalie is your name"

"Which I usually hate" I shrugged. "But I like the way you say it" I smiled.

"Good" He smiled back.

"Ahem..." Someone clearing their throat made me turn. Ron, Harry and Hermione stood in a line behind me.

"Hey..." I bit my lip and stood up.

"We're just letting you know that even though he's gained protection from the Order it doesn't mean we like him – "

"Likewise, Potter" Draco interrupted Harry. Ron's eyes flashed but he stayed quiet. I thumped Draco on the shoulder.

"and I don't like this little arrangement between you two" Harry finished.

"It's none of your fucking business is it?" Draco sneered. I slapped his shoulder again but he ignored it and sat up. "I appreciate everything Rosalie has done for me, I really do. She went behind her best friend's backs, as she has so often reminded me, and I love her – " Hermione's jaw fell open, Ron and Harry stiffened. "so I will NOT let you talk to her like that. I'm not going to say she did the right thing because I tried to tell her I wasn't worth it, but it's her choice and as her friends you should shut the fuck up and leave her alone about it"

My friends all glanced at each other. "Suit yourself Roe" Ron muttered before pulling Hermione away from me. Harry shrugged and followed them.

"Rosalie" Draco said softly. I closed my eyes and fought the tears. "Rosalie, come here baby" He beckoned to me. The curtains closed around his bed with a flick of his wand and he held his arms out to me.

I climbed onto the bed beside him and curled into his side. I sobbed and he stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry, love... So sorry" He murmured. I just closed my eyes and wished for sleep to come.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Okie dokie, you know the drill... review for me my lovelies and I'll post another chapter xD**

**Love you**

**xo Plea**


	24. This was meant to go up yesterday

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 24: One down, four to go.

* * *

**

Hogwarts closed the next day so the clean up could begin and all students were sent home. Half of them didn't even know what happened because the Death Eaters never made it past the 6th floor, but they were sent home all the same.

None of my friends spoke to me. Avery, Fred, George and the older Order members did. They didn't seem to mind that Draco was now on 'our side' and even accommodated him... in their own way. The twins got him with every prank they could think of and my dad had a little 'chat' with him which he walked away from looking significantly paler than he usually did. I got mad but Draco took it with a grain of salt.

"They're just looking out for you" He said. He did dodge away from my kiss because Dad was still watching.

"Draco, can I have a word?" Sirius approached us. I stared at him warily but he held up his hands in defence. "Nothing bad lass, I promise. You can even stay" He smiled. I smiled back and nodded. Sirius extended his hand to Draco. "I'd just like to say welcome, sorry for such a frosty reception"

Draco took his hand and shook it. "What can I really expect?" He shrugged simply. "I'm a Malfoy"

"Yes, that's your name" Sirius nodded "Except you're not a 'Malfoy' or a 'Black'... You're like me. You're different" Sirius winked. "We're the black sheep in our families and if you need anything you can always come to me"

"Th-thank you Sirius" Draco stammered, glancing at me quickly. "That really does mean a lot" Draco said humbly, his cheeks reddening a bit.

"You're quite literally family, Lad. If you need a place to stay after school then you're quite welcome to stay with me"

I smiled and silently thanked Sirius. He nodded and returned to work. "See? I told you some would understand" I smiled when he finally started moving again.

"I... I didn't think about Sirius as 'Family' before" He shrugged and then kissed me lightly.

"HEY!" Dad yelled from somewhere nearby. I laughed as Draco jumped away from me like I'd electrocuted him and continued to work.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Riley all ignored my existence. That killed me the most because I knew as soon as the Order left I'd have no one – except Draco of course. I knew exactly how he felt, turning his back on his family because essentially, it's what I'd done.

I felt bad, but at the same time I didn't... because I saved someone. Someone I loved dearly. I'd just have to hope to God that family ties were as strong as everyone said they were.

Students were welcomed back at the end of March. While most came back, there was a significant number who didn't – most of them Slytherin.

"Draco, have you got a minute?" Mum approached us on the last day the Order was here.

"Certainly, Mrs Vanderbilt" He nodded politely. I glanced warily at her but her face gave nothing away. I didn't move and she didn't tell me to go.

"I'm not happy with this arrangement – "

"Mum!"

"No, Rosalie, I'm not happy with this because of the danger, not because of who he is" She gave me a sharp look. "You must understand this, Draco"

"Of course I do" He nodded and threaded an arm around my waist. "Of course I understand where you're coming from... But I _promise_ you with everything I have that I love your daughter too much to allow anything to happen to her. She's my world and the only person who's ever believed what I had to say... which I can't say didn't surprise me at first" He smiled.

"Yes well, our Rosalie is a constant surprise" Mum agreed, tears in her eyes. "But I'm glad she did. You're welcome at our home whenever you need it"

"Thank you" Draco said again. He held his hand out but mum waved it away and pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs. He froze for a minute before holding her back. I breathed a little easier knowing my parents and older sister approved. It was just my friends I had to tackle.

I buried my head in my school work and spending time with Draco. It was the only thing I had left as Quidditch had been cancelled due to the majority of the Slytherin team being gone. The house cup went to Gryffindor by default.

I sighed and turned my head away from the gorgeous spring day outside the library window. I knew a lot of people were outside right now, enjoying the warmth of the sun but I wasn't welcome with any of them. I looked down at my Potions practice exam.

"_Explain the properties of a bezoar" _I read the question aloud to myself.

"Small, kidney-like stone that comes from the stomach of a goat" A voice made me jump. I looked up to see Ginny Weasley standing next to the table. "protects people from most poisons"

"Uh... thanks" I raised an eyebrow and jotted down some notes.

"Can I sit?" She asked.

"Go ahead" I nodded warily.

We were quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Dean and I broke up"

"Oh? I'm sorry" I nodded.

"Oh don't be... you could see that coming a mile off" She rolled her eyes. A smile touched my lips.

"He _was_ completely pushy" I agreed.

"Not to mention controlling"

"annoying..."

"Total pain in the ass" We said together. I chuckled but then remembered who I was talking to and stopped laughing. She sighed and sat forward. "I just want to say I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. I would have been the same, remember?" I shrugged.

"You went behind all of our backs for _Malfoy_... the thought STILL gets me" She shook her head. "But at the end of the day, he did prove himself. He stood up to his father for you. He's really not the bad guy anymore, is he?" She asked.

"No" I shook my head and whispered softly. "He's not"

"How did it all happen?" I could tell she was burning with curiosity about it so I told her everything straight, from start to finish not leaving one thing out. She only interrupted to nod or gasp or laugh.

"Wow... just wow..." She blinked. "No wonder... even I would have believed him"

"Like I said, I only believed it because I saw it" I nodded. "I just wish Riley would talk to me again... I miss my little sister SO much... and Hermione" I could feel my eyes tearing up and Ginny held my hand.

"I'll have a word to them. Trust me, Riley misses you as well"

I smiled a little.

"I couldn't believe when I saw him fighting his Dad... and then the explosion. I thought he was dead" Ginny muttered. "That's why I ran forward. Somehow I just didn't want him to be dead" she admitted.

"Me too" I felt my heart tug slightly. "But he's ok now... How's Bill?" I remembered guiltily that her own brother had been the worst casualty of the night.

"He's doing great!" She said brightly. "Still in hospital but much much better. He didn't get the full Wolf virus coz he was bitten by Greyback in human form" I wrinkled my nose muttered an 'ew' and she agreed. "So all he has is massive scarring across his face and a craving for extra rare steaks" She smiled.

"What about Fleur..." I bit my lip. That girl was totally shallow.

"The wedding is next month. You and Draco will get an invite soon" She smiled.

"Draco too?" I said, surprised.

"I was going to slip him on the guest list for you but Mum had already put him on there" She shrugged.

"Oh Ginny!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her for a hug.

"Excuse me... Rosalie?" I heard a timid voice ask. I turned to look and my eyebrows raised. The guy standing next to us could be described in three words... Tall, dark and ULTRA-Handsome. He was totally drool worthy. Ginny slapped me under the table. I slapped her back.

"Yes?" I asked the Slytherin.

"Uhm... My name's Theodore Nott..." He sat down. I knew who he was, I'd just never heard him talk before. One of those silent Slytherin's that said few words. I was surprised to learn he was Irish.

"Hi... Roe, Ginny" I introduced us. Ginny waved a hand, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I was talking to Draco... and... well he said to come see you... I don't want to be a Death Eater" He bit his lip and looked at his hands.

"Well.. uh..." I glanced at Ginny.

"We'll do all we can to help you" She said immediately. "Firstly though, we should go and see Dumbledore" She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

He smiled and stood as well. I watch them walk out of the library together, totally and completely stunned.

Ron was gonna kill her.

At this thought I burst out laughing.

"Hey love, what's so funny?" I heard before lips planted themselves on my cheek.

"Oh just a Gryffindor and a Slytherin walking out of the library together..." I snorted, my laughter starting all over again.

"Oh-kay..." He said slowly. "Did Theo come see you by the way?" Draco sat in the seat Ginny just vacated.

"Yeah... you just missed him" I nodded. "Do you think I'm running a charity service for stray Slytherins?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well no... but Theo and I were talking about it a LONG time ago" Draco shrugged "I just thought..."

"Don't worry... Ginny's taking care of it" I smirked.

"Ginny?" He questioned. I relayed the events of the afternoon to him. "Well hell, that's brilliant" He kissed me. "One down, four to go right?"

"Yeah... those four are the hardest" I sighed miserably. I turned back to my work, somewhat comforted by the fact that Ginny was once again talking to me. I just hoped she could talk some sense into the others.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Alrighty there guys... numero 24 :) Hope you like it. Review as always. See you again soon.**

**xo**

**Plea**


	25. Two down

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 25: two down...

* * *

**

The invitation to Bill and Fleurs wedding came a few days later. It landed in front of me with a thump and Sly looked expectant.

"How come _you_ got one?" Riley screwed up her nose.

"Because I'm invited" I snapped back, stroking Sly's feathers.

"Don't know why you should be. You're a traitor" She sniffed. I gritted my teeth and tore open the envelope. It looked too big to be just an invite.

_Dear Rosalie & Draco_

_You are cordially invited, by Mr and Mrs Arthur Weasley & Mr and Mrs Jean-Luc Delacour to celebrate the joining of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour_

_On the afternoon of Friday  
May 1  
at 2 o'clock in the afternoon_

_The ceremony and reception will take place at the Burrow.  
Guests are to apparate there by no later than  
1 o'clock._

The RSVP details followed at the bottom. I smiled and put this to the side. Behind it was a note from Bill.

_Rosalie, I know you may not feel like you and Draco are welcome but I can assure you, you most definitely are. I can't wait to see you... and have a word with Mr Malfoy... In a brotherly was I assure you. _My lips twitched slightly and I continued. _Arrive with the others. I know Ginny and you are talking again so you'll be ok. Take care, Bill._

_p.s. Fleur wants a word:_

_Rosalie you must come to this wedding. It is of utmost importance. I would like to see you and Draco here when the others arrive. Send word back IMMEDIATELY that you are coming. _

_With love, Fleur._

Behind that was a note addressed to Draco so I placed that to the side as well.

"Why is Draco on this invitation?" Riley snatched my invite off the table and glared at it.

"Because he's apparently invited" I snatched it back.

"He's not welcome!" She said heatedly. "He can't come"

"Well that's not up to you to decide is it?" I narrowed my eyes. I'd had just about enough of my sister's bratty-ness. "You listen to me Riley" I said in a low voice "I know you hate me right now and I know you hate Draco but you just have to get off your high horse and deal with the fact that he's now one of us –"

"He isn't 'one of us' and he will never be 'one of us'" She interrupted me. "You're dreaming if you think he's changed. You're out of your fucking _mind_. The only reason why I hate you right now is because you never told me. If you had I would have stopped you"

"Which is why I NEVER TOLD YOU!" I yelled, drawing the attention of the smaller than average Great Hall. "I'm sorry I didn't. I'm sorry I was trying to _help_ someone who I knew you all hated" I stood up and gathered my letters. "Fuck off Riley. Talk to me when you stop being such a bratty child"

I stormed from the Great Hall, all eyes on my back. I pushed the doors open and walked into the fresh air. My hands were shaking with anger. She just flat out _refused_ to understand and I hated her for it.

"Roe?" I heard Ginny call my name.

"What?" I snapped.

"She'll come around Roe..." Another voice said. I spun around and stared at Hermione. "Ginny told me everything... I'm still a little mad at you, but I can see why you did it" She pulled her lips into a small smile.

"Harry and Ron?"

"Let me deal with Ron" She pulled me in for a hug. "Harry might be a little more difficult but you can't blame him for that"

"He's hated Malfoy since day one I know" I nodded, resting my head on my best friend's shoulder.

"About time you listened to her Granger" Draco said from the steps. Hermione stiffened and let go of me, her face a picture of surprise. Probably from not being called 'Mudblood'.

"Well... You know me Malfoy... I'm all about equality" She put her hands on her hips. A smirk touched Draco's lips and I sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry for being horrible to you for the past 7 years" He sighed, holding his hands out in defeat. "I... didn't know any better" He shrugged lamely.

Hermione glanced at me and then at Ginny. "Apology accepted... doesn't mean I like you but I'll tolerate you for Roe's sake"

"I can live with that" He nodded and glanced at me. "Oh Ginny... Nott told me to say hi" He smirked as Ginny went red. Hermione's eyebrows shot to her head.

"Wh – "

"Ok look at the time, I think we should be heading back to breakfast shouldn't we Hermione?" Ginny said loudly, tugging on her arm. "See you inside soon, Roe" She grinned impishly at me.

"What the hell does he mean by _that_?" Hermione hissed as they walked away.

I laughed. "That was _so_ mean"

"So worth it... I don't know what's going on, but Nott thinks she's amazing" He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"You've been invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding by the way" I handed him the invite that was being crumpled in my fingers.

"I... I have?"

"Apparently Mrs Weasley put you on the guest list" I shrugged. "Bill wrote to you as well" I handed him his envelope.

"What does it say?" He eyed it warily.

"I don't know, I didn't read it" I shrugged. "Are you going to come?"

"If you want me there" He nodded.

"Of course I do" I threw my arms around his neck. "It'll look good that you're making an effort" He grunted something but I couldn't make out what it was. I didn't mind though. I was too happy that Hermione had come around to think of anything else.

Two down, three to go.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**I am SO so so so SO sorry for the delay! I've been super busy with birthdays and boyfriend **** Hope you enjoy. Next one out on time soo.**

**Xo Plea**


	26. Not a chance

**Secret Love; My Escape**

Chapter 26: Not a chance

* * *

"_Accio?"_

"Summoning charm"

"_Aguamenti?" _

"Conjures a fountain or jet of water from the casters wand"

"_Silencio?"_

I stared at Hermione. "Honestly, are you quizzing me from our first year spells?" I sighed. She gave me a pointed look. "Magically silences the target of the spells" I recited with a roll of my eyes.

"Well I'm just flipping through our books, so yeah, that one did come from first year" She looked at the Charm's book in her hands.

Ginny snickered beside me.

"You be quiet... you don't have to deal with NEWTS" I grumbled.

"Yeah but I have to deal with listening to you guys study... by the time mine come around I should pass with O's in everything" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes again and rested my head on my hands. Today was such a glorious day but we were stuck inside studying for NEWTS. It sucked.

"Mind if we join you girls?" I heard a familiar voice say as they approached the table.

I lifted my head and smiled at Draco. Theodore Nott stood beside him uncertainly, as if unsure whether he was welcome or not.

"Sure" Ginny nodded, moving her book bag for Theo to sit down.

"I thought you were a 6th year?" He said to her, in his quiet Irish accent. Hermione stared at him.

"Never heard him speak either?" Draco asked her with a chuckle. Her cheeks reddened.

"No... No I haven't" She ducked her head as Theo smiled.

"Never found the need to talk to people" He shrugged.

"I am a sixth year but these lot are far more interesting... and you can talk all you want here" Ginny grinned. I kicked her under the table.

"Ow?" Hermione shot me a glare.

"Sorry... foot slipped" I snickered. Draco, Ginny and Theo all raised their eyebrows. I concentrated on my text book.

"What's Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?" I asked to whoever was listening.

"Five Principal Exceptions, of which food is one, which means that food cannot be produced out of thin air. Food can be moved from one place to another by magic, or changed, but not created out of nothing" Hermione answered in her perfect textbook voice.

Everyone at the table groaned and she shrugged.

"HERMIONE! HEY HERMIONE!" Ron's voice carried easily through the quiet library. "I've been looking for you...all... day" He trailed off, realising we were sitting with two Slytherins.

"What's wrong Ronald?" Hermione lifted her head.

"Nothing... I need to study" He said gruffly.

"Well sit and study" She motioned to the empty seat between her and me.

"No... It's ok... I'll go find Harry and Riley" He shouldered his bag and turned around.

"Don't be stupid, do you honestly think you'll get anything done with them?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "You can sit and study here"

Ron turned back around and glanced at Draco and Theo. Then he (somewhat reluctantly) pulled himself into the seat between myself and Theo.

"Alright Weasley?" Theo asked politely. Ron stared at him.

"You're Irish?" he said dumbly.

"I am" Theo nodded.

Ron muttered something under his breath and pulled his books out. "How're you Roe?" He murmured to me.

"Never better, Ron" I answered. He glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Malfoy... I don't like you but you're obviously here to stay" He raised his head and spoke to the blonde beside me.

"Never asked you to like me, Weasley" Draco drawled in a bored voice.

"Right. Well I don't... and I'm saying this now, if you hurt Rosalie your life will not be worth living. Understood?"

"Don't you think I know that already?" Draco rolled his eyes. "She's the only thing I have left. Hurting her would mean destroying me"

Ginny sighed. "That's so sweet"

Both Draco and Ron's faces turned red and they turned back to their work. I smiled to myself.

Three down, two to go.

* * *

The wedding came around quickly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Riley, Draco and myself were excepted from classes on the Thursday so we could be at Grimmauld Place with enough time to settle in and head over to the burrow to help with wedding preparations.

"This is Order Headquarters" I gripped Draco's hand as we stood in the foyer of the dilapidated house.

"Did this used to belong to the Blacks?" He frowned, looking around at everything.

"Yeah... It's Sirius' mothers" I nodded.

"I remember coming here once or twice as a boy" he stiffened. "Is that bloody shrieking portrait still – "

"WHAT ARE THESE MUDBLOODS DOING IN MY HOUSE! WHAT FILFTH IS THIS THAT TRAMPLES THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" The shrieks started up from the portrait above our heads.

"Well there's my answer" Draco groaned as he stuffed his fingers in his ears.

"_Silencio"_ Sirius muttered, coming down the stairs. "Welcome... sorry about her. She never shuts up" Sirius rolled his eyes. "I've made up the bedrooms for you all so feel free to choose whichever you like" He greeted us with a smile. His eyes fell on Draco and his smile widened. "Draco. How have you been?" He said warmly.

Riley muttered something as she shoved past me and her and Harry made for the stairs.

"Ignore her... she's a little bit..." Hermione bit her lip and said to Sirius.

"Bitchy" I finished for her. "She's bitchy"

"She's your sister. She'll come around" Sirius shrugged. He turned back and smiled at Draco, clasping his hand warmly in his own. "Can I have a word with you Draco? In the kitchen?" Draco nodded uncertainly, glancing at me. "Don't worry, Rosalie can come as well" Sirius nodded. I dropped my bag and followed them to the small kitchen. "Tea?" He asked.

"No, thank you" Draco answered politely. I could tell he was nervous.

"Relax lad, I'm not trying to scare you... It's just the Order needs to know if you know anything of importance about your father... something that could help us?" Sirius leant against the counter and fiddled with his wand.

Draco shook his head "To be honest, I haven't actually heard anything from my parents and that worries me... and before I ... left them..." He choked "I didn't pay close attention to what they were doing anyway. I didn't want anything to do with them" He shook his head.

"That's fair enough, Draco. We're keeping a close eye on your family, but if you do think of something you need to tell us immediately" Sirius said seriously. "You could actually be the vital 'in' we need to bring them down.

Draco swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't fair. They couldn't ask him to do this.

"Really Sirius... it's bad enough he's turned against everything he knows, we can't ask him to use that against his family" I narrowed my eyes and folded my arm.

"We're not asking anything, but if he's going to be one of us, then he needs to know he can't hide anything from them" Sirius glanced at me.

"I know. I understand that. I can't think of any way to repay all of you for your kindness" Draco placed a hand on my lower back.

"No need lad" Sirius waved a hand. "I know exactly what you mean though" He smiled. "Like I said the other day, if you need anything, come to me"

"Thank you. If I do hear anything or think of anything important I'll let you know" Draco nodded again and we left the room. "Nice bloke" He said softly.

"I told you so... Sirius was in a very similar situation when he was at school" I picked up my bag and we walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. We ended up in one of the bedrooms on the third floor, next to Ginny's room.

She poked her head in as we were unpacking the weekend's worth of clothes we'd bought. "We're heading to the Burrow now... Mum'll have kittens if we're not there soon" she grinned.

"Yay an afternoon of decorating" I grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"That's better than dress fitting" She groaned "If she's chosen a horrible colour for the bridesmaids dresses there'll be hell to pay" she grumbled. I laughed and followed her out of the room, Draco behind us.

We apparated to the Burrow and landed in the middle of mayhem.

"FINALLY! Where HAVE you all been!" Molly shrieked, noticing the 7 of us standing in the living room. "There's furniture to be moved, presents to be sorted, Ginny I need to finish your _dress_"

"Is she always like this?" Draco muttered.

"Unfortunately, yeah" Ron muttered back. "Come on, we better go find Charlie and Percy" He gestured to Draco. I smiled and glanced at Hermione as the three boys disappeared through the house.

"Told you he'd come around" Ginny grinned.

"That didn't mean Ron was gesturing to him. Harry was standing there too" Riley muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go see where I can help out" I sighed and followed where the boys went. I found Avery, Angelina and Fleur in the kitchen, pouring over lists.

"ROSALIE! I'm so glad you came and I'm so glad Draco came also" She jumped from her seat and hugged me tightly. "Come, come. Help us make sure we have everything!" She laughed happily and pulled me to the seat beside her. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was kind of worried we'd have a major bridezilla on our hands.

"Has Riley said anything to you yet?" Avery asked as I kissed her cheek. I'd been writing too her every day, keeping her up to date with everything that was happening.

"Nope. She's being the biggest cow about it too" I sighed.

"She'll come around" Ange said sympathetically. "She's the baby, she needs her big sisters"

"Apparently all she needs is Harry Potter" I rolled my eyes. "He's still not talking to me either"

"Well the main thing is Hermione, Ginny and Ron are. It won't be long till they convince the others" Avery smiled. I could tell it was getting to her as well. Riley refused to speak to both of us. It was the longest we'd ever gone not talking.

"I don't understand what the big issue is" Fleur piped up in her French accent. "He's just a boy who made his own choice"

I smiled at her. That was a perfect way to put who Draco was now. If only everyone else could put his past behind them things would be great.

I helped Fleur check and recheck her lists all afternoon. It was four o'clock by the time I realised that I hadn't seen Draco or the other guys all day.

"I wonder where my boyfriend is" I raised an eyebrow and stood. Avery followed me and we walked outside.

"What on earth..."

Ron, Harry, Draco, Fred, George and Charlie were roaring with laughter, the garden furniture floating in mid-air.

"Are they on teams?" I asked as Draco, Harry and Ron each levitated a chair and started to attack the tables Fred, George and Charlie had in the air.

"Left... no go LEFT!" Ron exclaimed as the furniture crashed together. They six of them roared with laughter again as the tables lost their legs.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy actually laughed with Harry and Ron" I murmured, staring at the three boys talking amongst themselves. It was like they'd been friends forever.

"BOYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Molly shrieked from one of the rooms that looked out at the garden.

The garden furniture dropped as quickly as their faces.

"Nothing Mum!" Charlie called back.

"Just a bit of fun Molly!" yelled Harry. Avery and I laughed.

Draco spotted me and a smile broke out on his face. He pocketed his wand and trotted over to me, his hair brushing off his face, making him look boyish and younger. _Relaxed._

"You got busted" I laughed as he shot me a guilty look.

"We were just having fun" He grinned before kissing me lightly on the lips. I smiled, happy that he seemed to be fitting in well.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Fred called from the lawn. "Round two tomorrow before the wedding!"

"It's on!" Malfoy called back with a laugh.

"Glad to see you're encouraging Fred's bad behaviour" Avery rolled her eyes.

"Can't help it... he's so persuasive" Draco laughed a little guiltily and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leant into him automatically.

"Yeah tell me about it" Avery muttered as Fred's arms scooped her up.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I actually feel... at home... here" Draco murmured to me, pressing a small kiss to my lips. I rested my head against his chest.

"I told you so" I smiled.

Night soon fell as Molly put on one of her amazing dinners. She called it a 'rehearsal dinner' for the wedding but I think it was just an excuse to show off for Mr and Mrs Delacour.

"Rosalie, why are Riley, Avery and you not speaking?" Mum sighed as she sat next to me at dinner. I could hear dad on her other side saying the same thing to Riley.

"Avery and I _are_ speaking, Mum... Riley's just being a bitch because I told Avery about Draco and not her" I sniffed, reaching for the potatoes.

"Well she's your sister... you should have told her... and me!" She elbowed me. I rolled my eyes.

"You said you'd kill any of us who went near Malfoy" I said sweetly, glad that Draco was talking to Charlie and Avery about the Dragon reserves.

"Well that was before he protected you... and if you _had_ _told_ me I would have listened" She said tactfully.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well... no... we would have forbid you to talk to him again... but you see my point" She smiled. I snorted.

"No actually, I don't" I shook my head.

"I just want you to try and talk to your sister" Mum sighed.

"When she stops being a brat" I rolled my eyes. She sighed again and turned to see if my Dad had had any luck with Riley. From the look on his face he hadn't.

The night ended late and I side-along apparated with Draco because I was just too tired to even think.

I pulled off my cardigan and kicked off my shoes.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked Draco as he also got undressed.

"Surprisingly yes... other than your sister giving me death glares... and the occasional Death Eater joke from the twins..." He chuckled as I groaned. "I had a good day"

"Good. I'm glad" I kissed him lightly and peeled off my jeans. I couldn't be bothered finding pyjama bottoms so I crawled into bed in just my tank top. He slid in after me and his arms found their way around my waist immediately. He pulled me into his warm body and I sighed happily.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you, Rosalie" He whispered as he kissed the back of my neck.

I rolled over and looked up at him. The moonlight streaming between the curtains washed out the colour in his skin and hair. His blue eyes stood out a mile and I was mesmerised for a second.

"You don't have to" I shrugged. "Just be there for me, that's all"

He leant down and kissed him. "I do love you, even if I don't tell you all the time" He murmured around my lips.

"I know that" I smiled. "I'm not big on emotions so I don't mind not being told every minute of every day. Just know I love you more, ok?"

"Not a chance" He chuckled and pulled himself over me. "Not a _chance_"

* * *

**Plea's note: **

**Once again I'M SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! I'll get on top of my time management skills soon I promise. In the mean time... reviews might help this! **

**Xx Plea**


	27. Rescue

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 27: Rescue**

* * *

The next day started with a bang.

Literally.

The door to our room flew open and Ginny ran in with her hands over her eyes.

"I HOPE YOU'RE NOT NAKED BUT MUM SAID I HAD TO COME WAKE YOU!" She yelled, tripping over my jeans from the previous day. Draco and I sat bolt-upright in bed, startled out of sleep.

"What the hell does she want?" Draco fell back onto the pillows after seeing no danger anywhere.

"Well put it this way... it was me coming to wake you up or the twins..." Ginny still hadn't removed her hand from her eyes.

"Uncover your eyes Ginny before you fall and break your neck" I laughed.

"No! You're naked!"

"We are not!" I exclaimed.

"I am" Draco muttered and I slapped him.

"Go and tell your mother we're just getting ready and we'll be over soon" I said. She nodded and with a crack she left the room. I fell back onto the pillows with a sigh.

"What's the time?" Draco murmured, his face squashed into the pillow.

I glanced at the clock. "A little after 8" I answered. He pushed himself off the bed and attached his lips to mine. "Mmm what are you doing?" I hissed, struggling to move.

"Morning sex" He muttered, running his hand up and down my leg.

"We don't have time" I argued.

"Sure we do" He chuckled. He kissed up and down my neck, sending the butterflies that resided in my stomach into a frenzy.

"No!" I said after a few seconds of distraction. "No we don't! Molly will send the twins to get us"

"So send them" He smirked. I slapped his chest.

"Draco!" He ignored me and continued touching wherever he could. Twenty minutes later I was running a brush through my hair and brushing my teeth at the same time. "I can't believe you talked me into that" I frowned at him in the mirror.

"You're a push over" He chuckled, pulling on a light blue button up shirt that made his eyes stand out nicely. "Really love, that was too easy"

"Watch it or I'll give you a black eye again" I muttered, pinning my beachy waves in a way so they stayed put.

"You wouldn't hit me" He rolled his eyes and pushed me out of the way of the mirror so he could fix his hair. "After what I did for you just then" He grinned as I slapped his arm. "Twice" He murmured, lips against my neck. I side stepped away from him, not wanting to go back to where we had just been.

Right now anyway.

"Don't push your luck" I threatened good-naturedly and reached for the white with blue flowered sundress I was wearing to the wedding. I slipped it over my head and turned my back to Draco. "Zip me up" I ordered. He did as asked and rested his hands on my waist.

"You look beautiful" He murmured. I turned and kissed him lightly before pulling away.

"Nice try, but we have to go" I smirked. He shrugged and with a crack we apparated to the mayhem that was once again the Burrow.

Almost instantly Draco was pulled away to go and help set up the wedding ceremony furniture and I was pulled away to start helping the bride and bridesmaids get ready. Fleurs dress looked incredible. It was a stark white with a long feathered train that had black feathers arranged in an intricate design along the back that stood out a mile. It was simply amazing.

"Gabrielle? Where is Gabrielle?" She snapped as she stalked into the room to get ready. Bridezilla finally appears.

Gabrielle called out to her sister in rapid French and beckoned her to a chair. Both Gabrielle and her mother fussed over the bride and seemed to calm her down somewhat. I got to work helping Ginny with her dress and hair.

"Were you naked this morning?" She asked as I pulled my wand out.

"NO!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"Better to be safe than sorry" Ginny grinned.

"Ew you actually went into that room?" Riley snapped meanly. "Gross"

"Ok now you're just being a childish bitch" I narrowed my eyes. "We get it, you don't like him and you're _still_ mad at me. Give it a rest for the day Riley" I snarled at my little sister. She glared at me before stalking off.

"You shouldn't – "

"Shouldn't what? Defend myself?" I rolled my eyes. "I'll have Dad sort her out later or I'm going to punch her lights out" I sighed and finished curling her long red hair.

"Can you imagine her reaction then if Theo and I ended up together?" Ginny smiled.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "Really?" I laughed.

"NO! But... he is really nice" She bit her lip.

"Come to the dark side, Gin" I winked. She grinned back and I finished her hair completely. I glanced at the clock.

Just on 4 hours to go so I wandered down to the kitchen to see if Mrs Weasley wanted a hand cooking. She did, of course and I stayed there until she clapped her hands and ordered everyone to seats/bedrooms or the alter.

I took my seat in between Draco and Riley. She said nothing to me but Harry smiled as I passed and I took that as progress.

"He shouldn't be here, Rosalie" Riley murmured to me out of the corner of her mouth.

"He has every right to be here" I snapped back softly.

"No. No he doesn't" She shook her head. "He's a death eater and he doesn't belong"

"Oh Riley please" I scoffed. "Just please... I think he proved himself by hexing Bellatrix, fighting for us AND blowing up the cabinet" I shot back. "Does he have to give his life for us as well?"

"It'd be nice" She murmured as the music to signal the Bride started.

"Give it a rest" I muttered back. We stood as Fleur walked down the aisle.

"_Not_ until he's _gone_"

"_Stop_ being a _brat_"

"We are gathered here today – " The minister started to talk and we sat.

"I'm only being a brat because he's a good for nothing, slimy, git and he – "

"That IS IT!" I exclaimed, standing up. Everyone turned to look at us but I ignored them "Come with me" I grabbed her arm and ripped her from her seat. In front of our family, the order, the bridal party, I pulled her down the aisle and into the house.

She stood, glaring at me with her arms folded over her thin frame.

"Riley, there is nothing wrong with him. He's my boyfriend and you're just going to have to accept that" I snapped at her.

"You could have told me about it you know" She looked at the floor. "I wouldn't have reacted if you'd told me the whole story... you told _AVERY_..."

"I told Avery because she caught me. If that hadn't had happened she would never have known" I shrugged. "I was scared Riley. I was very aware he was a Death Eater's son, but you didn't see him... you didn't hear what he had to say. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but that's the way it happened. You can hate me forever or you can just get over it and be my sister again"

She sighed and stared at me. She opened her mouth to say something but a loud crack echoed around the room instead.

"Was that – "

"Who's late?"

We said that the same time as we ventured into the living room.

I gasped and tried to grab her to pull her back to me as we ran headlong into two death eaters exiting the living room. The Death Eaters stumbled but one of them caught Riley in a vice grip.

"Is this the girl he wants?" He said to his partner.

"Riley!" I screamed. The partner nodded and the one who was holding Riley pulled her into his chest. Riley stared at me with wide eyes.

"Ro –"

"BE QUIET" He roared, shaking her.

I fumbled for my wand but realised I left it in my bag outside. "Let her go... the ENTIRE Order of the Phoenix is out there. You're dead" I threatened, clenching my hands into fists.

"More are coming you know... you're all going to die" The Death Eater breathed before a crack echoed around the livingroom again and the death eater holding my sister was gone.

"RILEY! NO RILEY!" I screamed, realising my sister was gone. "FUCK!" I screamed again and ducked as I also realised I was left standing alone and unarmed with a Death Eater. I stumbled outside. "DEATH EATERS!" I heard a blast from inside and dodged a red jet of fire.

The whole wedding froze as I ran to where I had been sitting. The other Death Eater walked out of the house and laughed. He laughed in the faces of about 50 armed witches and wizards. "There are more coming"

As if that was the magic phrase, twenty loud cracks echoed and everyone jumped into gear. Curses and hexes were shot left, right and centre and mayhem ensued.

"Rosalie, where's Riley!" Harry yelled at me as I pushed a Death Eater into the tree. I prodded my wand into his back and stunned him.

"They took her!" I gasped, tears that I didn't even know were there falling from my eyes.

"THEY WHAT?" He bellowed.

"There were two in the house when we were in there, and they TOOK HER!" I screamed at him. I ducked and shot fire at a Death Eater running past. He caught on fire and fell to the ground. One by one they were slowly disappearing but that didn't change the fact that they had my sister.

In the distance I heard a terrifying shriek and turned to see the Veela part of Fleur emerging. Two Death Eaters never stood a chance against her.

"Rosalie!" Draco yelled, distracting me from this. He ran over and held me.

"Are you ok?" He murmured, looking me over to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry screamed before his punched Draco square in the jaw.

"HARRY! STOP!" I screamed as Draco fell to the floor and Harry jumped on him. Charlie and Bill raced over and pulled Harry away.

"You! You fucking BASTARD. She's GONE because of _YOU_" Harry roared.

"Who's gone?" Draco murmured, sitting up and dabbing his lip. I dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Riley!" Harry exclaimed. "You told them where you were and they TOOK her" Harry yelled. I vaguely heard my mother scream out as if in pain but I concentrated on the blood. I didn't want to think that was true.

"I never told anyone about this wedding Potter. _Never_" Draco said heatedly. "Why would I destroy something like this?"

"Because you're one of them!"

"I AM NOT!" Draco roared . "I AM NOT ONE OF THEM NOR HAVE I EVER BEEN ONE OF THEM. I'm sorry she's gone Harry, I really am. I'd be just as angry if they'd taken Rosalie... But I know how we can get her back if you just _listen_ to me"

"If they'd taken me..." I whispered. "Oh my GOD they wanted ME" I screamed.

Everyone stared at me. "How do you figure that?" Hermione asked in a shaken voice. She was bleeding from a wound above her eye and had a burn on her hand.

"Draco was your father here today?" I asked him quickly, ignoring her question for a minute.

"Not that I saw" He shook his head. "It seemed like the Death Eater's on the outer circle came today. Not very strong, not very bright but wanting to follow him just the same"

"So they could have been listening to your father's orders" I said slowly. Realisation dawned on his face.

"FUCK!" He swore loudly and slammed his fist into the grass.

"Rosalie what is going on?" My father insisted. I looked at him and saw he was cradling mum who was in hysterics.

"When we first ran into them inside, the one who took Riley asked the other if she was the right one. They took Riley thinking she was me because I'm with Draco" I explained as simply as I could. "Lucius wants me to use against Draco... but they took Riley because they've obviously never seen the two of us together before" I slumped to the ground. "She's gone because of me"

"We can get her back" Draco stood and pulled me to my feet. "We can get her back I promise" He held me in a crushing hug.

"You're gonna need help mate" Ron said quietly, stepping forward.

"Second that" Harry murmured.

"I believe this wedding is unfortunately over... We should all move inside and start planning to get her back" Sirius clapped his hands.

"Sirius, I'm going to take Annalyse home... if you..."

"Go Charles" Sirius nodded.

"Mr Vanderbilt, sir!" Draco called out, letting me go briefly to walk toward my father. "I promise you that I will get Riley back. It's my fault she's there and it's my duty to bring her back" Draco nodded his head.

"You keep my other little girl safe at the same time, you got that?" Dad replied gruffly.

"Always sir. Always" Draco nodded.

Then my father and mother left. I shook myself and pulled it together.

"We have a rescue to plan" I said loudly and walked inside, everyone else following behind me.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**So... I'm on time today **** Praise me with reviews please? I've re-written a few chapters so this is longer than I originally thought **** Yay for Roe and Draco.**

**Xo Plea**


	28. Malfoy Manor

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 28: Malfoy Manor

* * *

**

"You going is out of the question" Draco slammed his fist on the table top. I glared at him, my eyes narrowing.

"Oh really? Is it?" I growled. Trust him to play protective boyfriend now.

Draco paled slightly but held his ground. "Yes. Yes it is"

"She's my fucking sister. I'm _going_" I glared at him for a second longer before looking around the table. No one argued with me, not even Sirius.

"Sirius really? Are you going to let her do this!" Draco sounded exasperated, but I ignored him.

"I am" He nodded. "I have faith that Rosalie can do this" He held my gaze and I nodded.

"Then I'm going too" Draco sounded defeated. I looked from him to Sirius and then back again.

"No"

"Yes" He hissed immediately. "You'll need someone who knows where to go"

"And I suppose you do?" I snapped, running a hand through my hair. His expression softened and he pulled my hand from his hair and pressed it to his lips.

"I have a feeling she'll be at the Manor" He murmured against my skin. "We have dungeons at the manor, she'll be there" He closed his eyes. I gritted my teeth against my tears and looked at the Order around the table.

"Well, any arguments?" I asked. No one argued.

It was decided within a few hours that Draco, Harry and myself would be the three to take on the mission. We even had special outfits that were made of a sort of magical-reflective fabric and adjusted to fit our shapes perfectly. Butterflies fluttered around my stomach but I pushed them down and focused on breathing and listening to Dumbledore as he briefed us.

"The Malfoy estate backs onto an orchid. The apples have just been picked so you won't have a chance of losing your apple – it will just look like one that got left behind. This is, of course, your portkey" Dumbledore held out a red apple to us.

Draco took it and nodded.

"If it looks to dangerous, leave Riley there" Sirius said gruffly. "At least we'll know where she is and the layout of the place"

"We'll get her. I promise you, we will get her" Draco muttered darkly. Harry murmured in agreement.

"Be safe" Molly said quietly, then kissed each of us on the cheek. We each held the port key and counted down.

"OMPH!" We landed in the orchard with a thud. It was dark and cold and visibility was minimal. I hid the apple under a tree.

"Let's go" I whispered, ignoring the ringing in my ears.

We followed Draco around a windy bend when suddenly there was the Manor, just up on the hill. It was amazing, truly amazing. I reached forward and linked my fingers with Draco's and squeezed. He glanced at me but didn't say anything.

"Which side do we take?" Harry asked.

"The left... there's a small hole in the wall that I used to use when I was a child... It's never been patched up" He sounded gruff. This couldn't be easy for him, breaking into his childhood home.

We nodded and made for the left side of the building. I aimed my wand at the two boys and muttered a disillusion charm. I did the same for myself. At least it was some protection from wandering eyes.

We made it to the hole in the wall.

"Shit it's smaller than I remember" Draco grunted as he forced himself through.

"Or your bigger" I muttered. I slid in arms first once his feet were gone and he pulled me through. Harry followed me and suddenly we were standing on the magnificent grounds of the Malfoy Manor. The lawn was perfectly manicured and peacocks were slumbering near perfectly trimmed trees and bushes. As we neared the house I could see a beautiful patio set, set-up as if waiting for a party to arrive, yet the cobwebs laced upon the chairs and tables suggested they had not been used in sometime.

My heart broke thinking about how much Draco had left behind, but I forced myself to remember the reasons why. One of them being that my sister had been taken by the scum inside.

"My room is that one up there" He pointed to the highest corner. "It's the furthest away from anything in the house, but there are several wards to get through so no one will be expecting it to be used... there are several weak points of entry on this old place so they'll all be overly protected" He murmured. "The lattice should hold our weight"

"It won't hold us and Rosalie" Harry shook his head. He paused and stared up at the house. He raised an eyebrow. "Roe, levitate me" Harry turned and looked at me.

"Harry I was only mucking around that day" I shook my head and bit my lip. "Levitating you into that tree was a total accident"

"I'm serious, Roe... Levitate me until I'm near the window so I can unlatch it" He urged.

"Harry I can only levitate you so high before I lose control" I shook my head again. "It's not a good idea"

"Come on babe, if you can do it, try" Draco urged me, placing his hands on my shoulders and squeezing. I sighed and pointed my wand at Harry.

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _I murmured. As if he was on strings he rose into the air. I gripped my wand as tight as I could and concentrated on keeping him steady. Exactly one minute later I heard the window being pushed open.

I wanted to whoop with joy. I did it!

"Well done baby" Draco held me tightly and kissed my head. "My turn now" He winked.

I took a deep breath and repeated the process. Then I climbed up the lattice work. Harry pulled me into the window.

The room was exactly how I'd imagined it. Huge with a large bed, two bedside tables, a couch, a closet and an ensuite bigger than any of the bathrooms at home...yet the room did not look like someone's bedroom. There were no photos or personal items of any effect. It looked like somewhere you'd let your guests stay.

Draco crept through the room, not looking at anything. He opened the door a fraction and listened intently. "Let's move" He murmured. Harry and I followed.

Everything was so silent- it was eerie. The hallways were just as Malfoy's room – cold and impersonal. It sent shivers down my spine. I felt Harry brush up against me but I didn't say anything, I had a thousand things running through my mind at that time and they all revolved around Riley. The portraits of older Malfoy's adorned the walls, the figures sneered down at us as we past.

"This seems almost too easy" Harry murmured.

"This part of the house is seldom used" Draco murmured back. We came to a staircase and I was just about to step down it when Draco pulled me roughly back.

"Stop! Stop!" he hissed into my ear "Don't touch the stairs. They're like the stairs in the Gryffindor dorms... They'll turn into a slide if someone unwelcome touches them"

"That's how you knew how to get up them" I stated. He nodded. "So we just stun them?"

"Yes, but objects don't stay stunned as long as people" He whispered.

"_Stupefy_" Harry murmured. Quickly we made our way down the stairs and regrouped at the bottom.

"We have one more level and this is where it gets tricky... There's a conference room down the hall, and right at this moment it's probably full of Death Eaters"

I took a deep breath and followed behind Draco. This floor seemed more personalised than the others. Half the stock of Borgin & Burkes was somewhere within the house's hallways and cold rooms. No wonder Draco had wanted to leave this cold, dark place behind. It was depressing.

Suddenly, Harry stopped and I almost walked into him. "Voices" He breathed.

We shrunk against the wall as two house elves made their way toward us.

"Shit... Shit... Stay still... the Disillusion charm will work if we stay still" I muttered, pressing myself as flat to the wall as I could get. The two house elves passed us without even looking and as soon as they were gone.

"How did we not get caught ages ago?" I breathed.

"Luck" Draco shrugged.

We began moving again, this time more aware of third parties.

"Which is the conference room?" Harry muttered.

"This one coming up on our left. Be quick when passing" Draco muttered. "The room we need is two doors down from that" He nodded for us to move again and we did, quickly. Inside I could hear the murmur of voices. I shivered.

Harry stepped forward and slowly reached for the doorknob. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and, realising he was about to scream, Draco rushed forward and clamped his hand over his mouth. I froze as she watched Harry's obvious agony.

"Rosalie, grab his hand" Draco hissed.

I just stared. I couldn't move out of fear.

"Rosalie!" Draco snapped. "Grab his HAND"

Slowly my brain ticked into action and I pulled his hand from the door. Instantly Harry stopped screaming and collapsed. Draco went down with him, making sure he didn't hit his head as he fell.

"Rosalie we need to get out of this hallway, in case they heard us" Draco said urgently. "Open the door"

I nodded and turned to the door. This was putting my NEWTS study to the test better than the actual exam. "S_pell revealio_". Nothing happened. I swallowed.

"Rosalie, if a spell can't be revealed what would it be based on?" Draco murmured.

"Uhm... OH! Physical characteristics, like blood" I paused and groaned. "_Blood_"

"My blood" Draco whispered.

"Your house" I nodded. He held out his hand and I put my wand tip against it. "I'm sorry" I murmured before I made a slice across his palm. I pressed my hand against the blood that pooled and then placed my bloody palm on the doorknob.

It sizzled slightly and soaked up the blood. For a few seconds I thought it wouldn't work. Then the door clicked open and swung forward. Draco grabbed Harry and dragged him into the room. I closed the door softly behind him.

"We can't stay here Draco" I whispered.

"I know, this way" Draco murmured. Together we carried Harry down the stairs. Once at the bottom we moved into a dark corner.

"Oh god... Oh god" I finally looked at Harry. Panic welled in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Breathe baby. Please... You need to be calm. I need you to be calm" Draco soothed, gripping my hand tightly.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I checked Harry's pulse and found it normal – good sign. It meant he hadn't been poisoned. His breathing was fine and nothing appeared to be burnt, broken or affected at all. He was just unconscious. I pointed my wand at him.

"_Evernate_" I muttered.

Slowly, Harry's eyes fluttered open. He seemed groggy and disorientated but fine. He was just a bit weak.

"Harry" I sighed with relief. He tried to move but couldn't. He was so weak.

"Leave him here" Draco pulled on my shoulders. "He'll be safe in the dark and he's going to need to be able to move when we leave"

"We'll be back" I murmured to him and left him in the corner to try and recover.

I wrinkled my nose as I realised we were walking past cells.

"Why haven't we been met with more Death Eaters?" I whispered.

"They weren't expecting us to move so soon I don't think... that or their waiting for us" He glanced at me. I held my breath and hoped it was the former not the latter.

I gasped when I finally saw Riley, shackled up to a wall. She had her head buried in her knees and was sobbing.

"Riley" I whispered. Her head snapped up.

"Oh my god... Rosalie... oh my god. Roe. Please... please.. help me" She sobbed loudly.

"Baby shhh. Please. Shhh" I hushed her.

"Help me" She sobbed, resting her head on her knees again. I gripped Draco's hand tightly.

"How do we help her?" I murmured.

"Stand watch, I'll do it ok?" He kissed me lightly and went over to the cell. "Riley, I'm going to slide my wand under the cell door... these shackles are designed to freeze if someone else tried to unlock them, but not if the person wearing them does... it's their biggest flaw" He spoke slowly and clearly to my sister. "Riley please look at me so I know you understand"

"I'm crying Malfoy, I'm not stupid" she said hotly. He chuckled and muttered something about her being just like her sister. "They thought I was Roe" She whispered "Lucius was _furious_ when he saw it wasn't her... Then someone pointed out that I was Harry's girlfriend. They're planning right now to use me against him" She swallowed.

"That's why we're getting out of here _now_... here's my wand" Draco slid the wand to her. She wiggled around and pulled it toward her with her foot.

"_Alohamora_" She murmured. The locks sprang open and she ripped them off her. "How do I get out of the cage" She stood and ran to the bars.

"The same way. My father didn't expect that the person inside them would have a wand" Draco nodded to her.

"_Alohamora" _She said again. The door sprang open. She fell into Draco's arms and sobbed. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry" She sobbed into his chest. "I didn't mean to be such a... such... so..."

"So like your sister?" He supplied with a laugh.

"Hey!" I said indignantly. "That's not –"

"Well, well, well. The prodigal son returns" a smooth voice sent shivers up my spine. Lucius Malfoy descended the steps to the dungeon, completely stepping over Harry. "I knew it wouldn't be long before they sent someone, but I didn't think it'd be this quick. Why, we're so unprepared..."

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Well here it is. Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger haha again. I'm liking these things. Cliff hangers I mean. **** Anyway, reviews will make the cliff hanger end quicker. **

**Xo Plea**


	29. Chapter 285: Sudden Change

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 28.5: Sudden change.

* * *

**

Three Death Eaters materialized between Draco, Riley and myself. Arms wrapped around my shoulders before I realised what was happening.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed and started throwing my body weight against whoever it was. They grunted but didn't let go.

"NO!" Draco exclaimed, letting my sister go and stepping forward toward me.

"_Expelliar –" _

"_Protageo" _Draco snapped, a green shield deflecting the red spell. It ricocheted and hit one of the death eaters in the face. I winced as I heard the sizzling of flesh and the Death Eater hit the floor.

"Very good Draco" Lucius clapped.

"I learned from the best" Draco dropped his head. He took a deep breath. "Father, forgive everything that has happened these past weeks" He spoke low and when he lifted his head there was a hard expression on it. My heart dropped.

"Pardon?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. I desperately tried to get his attention. The ice was forming in my stomach again.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you, the way I treated Aunt Bellatrix. It was all part of my plan to lure Harry Potter here" He nodded to Harry in the corner.

"No" I whispered. This had to be a trick... I refused to believe... he looked so... convincing. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and stared at him.

Lucius' eyes widened, only just noticing Harry for the first time.

"Well now Draco... I... I'm most impressed. You even had ME fooled" Lucius actually sounded like he loved his son. I however refused to believe what he was saying. "This was a most ingenious plan!"

"Can you see why I couldn't tell you? Can you see why I acted the way I did?" Draco smirked, that cold, evil look back in his eyes. A Death Eater scooped Harry up. Obviously he was still under the effects of whatever happened to him upstairs. "I know the Dark Lord is out on business tonight, but we can hold the three of them here until he gets back. I'm sure Aunty Bella has a score to settle with Rosalie" He glanced coldly at me and I felt my heart break.

It couldn't be true. Tears prickled my eyes.

"Draco... what... I..."

"Fooled you" He smirked.

"I love you" I whispered before I slumped in the Death Eater's arms. I felt myself giving up. I'd made the biggest mistake of my life by trusting him... by loving him.

"Of course. Come Draco! We have lots to discuss! Throw the youngest one in the cell, Crabbe and Goyle, throw Potter and the other Vanderbilt into the other cells. Come Draco!" Lucius sounded delighted as he walked back up the stairs.

"No. NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! You BASTARD! YOU YOU BASTARD!" Riley screamed as he pushed her in the cell again and shackled her up.

Crabbe and Goyle did the same to me and Harry but I didn't make a noise. I was still trying not to believe the sudden change in my boyfriend.

* * *

**Plea's Note: **

**Originally this was gonna be cut out, but I like it. More cliff hangers! Xo Plea**


	30. about to pass out Sorry it's short

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 29: I'm sorry this is short but I'm about to pass out.

* * *

**

We sat in the cold cell for what felt like _hours_.

"How could he do this to us?" Harry muttered. "He knew Rosalie... he knew all along... he _betrayed_ us..."

"No. He didn't" Riley finally spoke up. I glanced at her and saw she had a smile on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I mean... he tucked his wand safely into the back of my dress" She wiggled around a bit, like she had done before. "He... left me this... so we could escape..." She grunted as she tried to free Draco's wand. "He said to go back the way... you came... in exactly two hours... the house would be... Clear!" She exclaimed happily as the wand fell into her hands. "I've been sitting there counting down two hours"

"I knew it" I whispered, a grin slowly spreading across my face. "I knew he'd help us!" I grinned. Rosalie let herself out of her cell and slid the wand toward me. "_Alohamora" _I said confidently. The shackles sprang open and I stood. "Here Harry. Do the same thing" I handed him the wand. Soon he was standing next to me and pointing the wand at the cell door.

"Riley!" He gasped and engulfed my sister in a massive hug. "I'm so... so sorry" he murmured into her hair.

"I'm ok... I promise I'm ok" She muttered back. They kissed.

"I think we should go" I said as lightly as I could, taking Draco's wand from Harry's hand. I led the way as the other two were unarmed.

As Draco promise the house was deserted and we made it safely to his bedroom window. "We'll have to levitate down again" Harry murmured.

I however, wasn't listening to this. I'd finally seen something which had relief flooding through my veins. A miniature model of a fierce gold dragon had been carefully placed behind one of the bedside lamps. I moved forward and picked it up. This was my proof that not everything in this house was devoid of emotion.

To others it wouldn't have seemed like much, but I knew that this little dragon was a sign of rebellion. It was perfectly angled so that it was hidden from everyone but Draco. Unless of course you were like me and being nosey. I knew Draco loved Dragons, he'd even spoken to Avery about joining her on the reserve one day. This little gold dragon was a symbol of Draco's rebellion against the dark and impersonality of this home.

"Rosalie come on" urged Harry.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I pocketed the dragon and moved to the window where I levitated Riley and Harry to the ground. Then I climbed the lattice work, wriggled through the tight hole in the wall and fetched the apple.

We all held onto it as it took us back to the Burrow.

We landed with a thump on the grass outside.

"THEY'RE BACK!"

"GET SOME BLANKETS!"

"HURRY! INSIDE!" People began shouting as soon as we hit the ground. In the dim dawn light I made out that it was most of the Weasley boys, Avery and Hermione.

"What took you so long lass?" Sirius asked me, gripping my arms and studying my face.

"We got caught..." I answered.

"Rosalie where's Draco?" Avery asked, throwing a blanket around my shoulders.

Tears welled up in my eyes when I realised he had been left behind.

"Come inside, she can explain there" Fred pushed my shoulders and led me inside.

We sat around the kitchen table, going over every detail.

"He lied to them so we could escape. They're going to be furious when they find out we're gone" My stomach turned.

"He saved your lives" Sirius said solemly.

"To Draco" Harry raised his mug of coffee.

"To Draco" We all mimicked.

I had to leave the room as my heart broke. I faced uncertainty now. Uncertainty over whether he would make it out alive and if I would ever see him again.

I vaguely remember someone apparating me to my room and curling up in bed with me. My sisters. There when I needed them the most.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Read the title. Sorry guys. More in a few hours, as soon as I wake up!**


	31. Occulmency

**Secret Love; MyEscape**

**Chapter 30: Occulmency

* * *

**

We went back to school the next day, against my better judgement. I hadn't heard anything from him or about him but my parents insisted Hogwarts was the safest place for me and Riley.

"No news is good news" Avery told me as she kissed me goodbye. I nodded numbly and climbed into the fireplace.

"HOGWARTS!" I yelled, soot getting sucked into my throat. The fire burned around me and soon I was stumbling into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning Rosalie... heard anything yet?" He asked.

"No sir" I shook my head.

"Ah well. No news is good news my dear... Sherbet lemon?" He offered me a hard, muggle candy.

"Thank you" I took one and walked from his office as the others stepped out of the fireplace.

"ROSALIE!" Someone yelled out to me from across the Transfiguration courtyard. I turned and looked.

"Oh... Hey Theo" I forced a smile.

"I have a message for you" He said in a low voice. I stopped dead and dropped my trunk. "From Draco"

I clutched his arms "What!" I exclaimed in a hushed voice. My heart was pounding in my chest. If Theo had a message it meant he was alive.

"He told me to tell you he's ok. He's laying low for the minute. He'll contact you when he's able to" He said as if he memorised the words.

"That's it?" I asked flatly. I guess I shouldn't have expected much. He _was_ trapped in a house with his psychotic father and a bunch of Death Eaters.

"Oh and he loves you" Theo's cheeks tinged red. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck.

"That's _great_ news! Thanks!" I exclaimed, picking up my trunk again and hurrying up to the tower.

My buzz only lasted a day. Then the worry and depression set in again.

"Why hasn't he contacted me?" I bit my lip as we got ready for bed. "It's been two days"

"Exactly. Two days... they probably found out we were missing and are questioning him. Give him a chance Roe... he wouldn't leave you" Riley said diplomatically from the bathroom. Ginny agreed.

I sighed and pulled a brush through my hair. I groaned when my vision started to swim and my arms felt like lead.

"Roe?" Ginny asked. She sounded so far away. "Roe what's wrong?" Suddenly her hands were on my shoulders.

"I don't know... I feel strange" I mumbled. "Like I'm under water..." I dropped my head into my hands.

"I'm going to get Harry" Riley scrambled for the door.

"No! Riles don't... I'm ok. It's just a migraine... I'll sleep it off" I sighed and slumped back onto my bed. Riley slid into the bed beside me. "I'm glad you're talking to me again" I turned my head and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I was such a brat" She smiled. The lights were extinguished and I sighed with relief. I closed my eyes and fell into a dream almost immediately.

But it wasn't a normal dream. I was standing in a room with two people in it. They were arguing about something. My vision blurred and then went clear as day. I gasped when I realised I was standing in one of the rooms of Malfoy Manor.

Across from me were Draco and Lucius. Lucius was pacing. "Where are they boy?" he said in a cold, cruel voice. Draco ran a frustrated hand through his hair. I was too scared to move but I was standing right in their line of sight. They had to have seen me... unless they couldn't see me... I waved my arms wildly and they didn't move.

I was invisible.

"I don't know! Honestly, I don't know... She got my wand... the sneaky little thief got my – "

"ENOUGH!" Lucius struck his son hard across the face. I cried out but they didn't hear me. I couldn't even touch him. Like a ghost my hand went right through his face. "WE HAD THEM –" Lucius bellowed "and now we don't" He seemed to gain control of himself his voice coming back down to normal level. He paced right past me. I wanted nothing more than to kick him in the shins. I tried. It didn't work. "You're a worthless, good for nothing little prick. I should have drowned you at birth!" His voice was soft, like silk. "You even screw up your own plans"

My heart broke as a pained expression cut across Draco's face. Disappointment missed with pain. I tried kicking Lucius again.

The look vanished just as quickly as had appeared as Draco straightened up and squared his jaw.

"I'll find them. I promise. My sources at Hogwarts say..."

"Sources? What sources?" Lucius demanded, cutting off his son.

"Theodore Nott" Draco jutted his chin forward. "They're not at Hogwarts. They didn't return". I sucked in a deep breath. I really hoped Lucius believed that.

"YOU FOOL!" Lucius connected his fist with Draco's face again. "Theodore Nott is on THEIR side. His FATHER was killed for his sons incompetence!" Lucius roared. "Unless..." He trailed off.

Realisation dawned on Lucius' face and horror dawned on Draco's.

"NO!" I gasped when I realised Lucius had figured out it was a set up.

Before Lucius could say or do anything Draco grabbed the heavy candelabra from the table and smashed it across his father's head and shoulders.

Lucius crumpled instantly and Draco took this opportunity to run. I followed him as he fled down the halls of the house and out of the front doors.

"Rosalie!" He called out my name. I froze, startled that me might be able to see me. "Meet me in Hogsmeade" He murmured. He glanced over his shoulder as a shout was heard. I looked up. Lucius was hanging out of a window above us.

A jet of white light cast from one of the windows of the house passed right through me and hit Draco right as he apparated from the middle of the lawn. I stood at the spot he'd just been, wondering how the hell I was supposed to get to Hogsmeade.

A sharp pull behind my belly button gave me my answer and I landed in the street at almost the exact same moment as Draco. He stumbled forward and rolled onto his back. Blood pooled around him as it seeped from the deep slashes across his face and body.

"No" I sobbed. "No you can't die" I dropped to my knees next to him.

"Rosalie... Rosalie listen to me this isn't a dream wake up... I'm in your head you have to come get me... please... come and get me" He looked right at me when he said this. My breath caught in my throat. He could see me?

"H-how... I don't understand..." I choked on my words.

"Rosalie... Rosalie listen to me this isn't a dream wake up... I'm in your head you have to come get me... please... come and get me"

"Rosalie... Rosalie listen to me this isn't a dream wake up... I'm in your head you have to come get me... please... come and get me"

"Rosalie... Rosalie listen to me this isn't a dream wake up... I'm in your head you have to come get me... please... come and get me"

"DRACO, HOW DO I FIND YOU!" I sat up in my bed and screamed into the darkness. Riley beside me jumped up like I'd electrocuted her. "Oh my god I know where his is... RILEY! I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" I sprang from the bed and threw open the door.

Ginny grabbed the back of my shirt to stop me.

"Rosalie, it was a _dream_" she said exasperatedly, pulling me back into the room.

"NO IT _WASNT_!" I yelled, yanking my shirt from her fist. "He's hurt and bleeding and in Hogsmeade" I stumbled to get my words out. "Go and get Dumbledore, McGonagall... even SNAPE. FUCK HE'S DYING!" I took off down the steps and out of the tower.

As I ran through the castle I thanked my athletic abilities once again. The normally 10 minute walk to Hogsmeade took me about three because I sprinted the whole way.

The whole street was washed in moonlight. A figure lay in the middle of the road, not moving.

"No" I moaned as I slid like a muggle baseball player to the floor next to him. "No, wake up. Please wake up"

"Rosalie... You made it" He murmured, opening his eyes. They were a shocking electric blue and unable to focus on me. Deep gashes laced themselves across his skin and the blood poured steadily from each. It was like my dream except now I could touch him... hold him... I choked a sob when I realised he was dying.

"Yeah baby, I made it" I forced a smile and looked away from the gashes. "FUCK! I need a wand" I cursed my stupidity in not bringing one with me.

"Yours is in my pocket" he muttered. I reached in and grabbed it.

"You're gonna be ok" I kissed his head. "I promise"

"I love you Rosalie" He murmured.

"I love you too" I murmured back, concentrating on placing the tip of my wand on the gashes. I closed three by the time the others got to the street.

I didn't hear much else after that. The ringing in my ears kind of took over everything. Flashes of what was happening entered my consciousness.

Someone carrying me. Cool sheets. Some potion. Then I was asleep.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**Pretty sure this is the second last chapter guys... I hope you enjoyed it. Formal thankyou's will be made at the end of the next chapter but really whoever reads this is magic in my eyes. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Plea of Insanity**

**xo**


	32. Forever and Always

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Chapter 31: Forever and Always.**

_**Please Read the note tonight! It's important!

* * *

**_

I gasped awake the next morning and sat straight up in my bed. As I stared at the white curtain walls, the previous night came flooding back to me.

"Where is he" I demanded to no one in particular. "_WHERE IS HE_!"

"Rosalie, you're awake" Riley yawned from the seat beside me. She was curled up on Harry's lap, both of them covered in dried blood.

"Where is he Riley, tell me he's ok" I demanded of her.

"Roe, he's fine" Ron groaned from the other side of my bed, in his lap was Hermione's head. "We got to him in time, thanks to you"

"How the hell did you know he was there?" Riley asked me, sitting up and stretching.

"I dreamt it Riles... I had a dream where he was arguing with his father and then at the end, when he was lying in the Hogsmead street... I heard him quite clearly say _"Rosalie... Rosalie listen to me this isn't a dream wake up... I'm in your head you have to come get me... please... come and get me"_ I knew it was real" I shivered, remembering the feeling of being hopeless.

"Very good Miss Vanderbilt" Professor Dumbledore pulled back the curtain and smiled at me. "You may not be aware but Mr Malfoy is a very skilled in the art of Occulmency. He projected his last thoughts to you to send you a message to help him. It saved his life"

"Where is he sir, I really want to see him" I begged sliding out of bed and ignoring my sisters protests. "Can I see him?"

"Certainly. He's in the bed by the window" Dumbledore smiled. I shot out of my bed, wobbling slightly on my still asleep legs. The bottoms of my feet hurt and I figured that was from running the rocky paths to Hogsmeade. The sun streamed through the window and washed him in bright light, making him look angelic as he lay with his eye closed. His white blonde hair was caked with blood and mud and stuck up in all directions. I went over and held his hand.

Thin, red lines criss-crossed over the patch of bare chest I could see above the blanket. There was a small scar on his cheek as well.

"Those scars will stay forever" Dumbledore said beside me. "It will serve to remind him where he came from, what he's fighting for"

"but he's alive" I breathed. "He's actually going to be ok?" I looked up at Dumbledore, willing him to say he was going to be fine.

"Oh yes, Miss Vanderbilt. No doubt thanks to you. Mr Malfoy will make a full recovery and live to see another day" Dumbledore nodded. "He needs sleep because he lost a lot of blood, but I'm sure you'll stay here until he wakes" He gave me a knowing look. "I'm sure we can have Miss Granger tutor you for your NEWTS, but in my eyes, you passed with flying colours" He winked slightly.

"Thank you sir" I nodded. I turned and looked back down at the sleeping figure on the bed. There was a relaxed expression on his face so I knew he wasn't in any pain. I was glad. I squeezed his hand tightly as flashes of him lying on the cobblestone pavement came back to me. "He's not dead" I murmured.

"No need to thank me Miss Vanderbilt. You're quite a smart young lady when you put your mind to it" He smiled. "As for the rest of you. Classes. Now" He clapped his hands and the others groaned. I waved goodbye to them and climbed onto the bed with Draco.

He faded in and out of consciousness over the next week and a bit. Everyone came to sit with him between and after classes, from Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore himself as well as Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Riley was with us when she wasn't needed in class. She seemed to think she owed him everything she had.

He'd gone from being the most hated person in school, to the most loved. My parents even sent him a 'Get Well' basket filled with sweets and trinkets, flown in by Sly. Sly didn't move off Draco's headboard once he was there, watching over him like a hawk.

I placed the dragon statue on the bedside table next to him so it would be one of the first things he saw when he awoke.

"You took the Dragon from my room" He murmured as I walked back from getting a drink. The cup clattered to the floor as I raced over to the bed and jumped on him.

"I fucking missed you, you asshole. Don't you EVER do that to me again" I hissed in his ear. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"How long have I been out?" He asked, pressing his lips to my hair.

"Almost a full week" I answered, shifting so I was curled up next to him and not crushing him.

"You got my message then?"

"I did... you didn't tell me you could use Occulmency" I tapped his head.

"It never came up in conversation" He shrugged. "I'm just glad it worked" He sighed.

"It felt too real for it to have been a dream" I nuzzled his neck. "You have some scarring though..."

"How bad?" He asked.

"Not... too bad" I hesitated, biting my lip. It really wasn't bad scaring, I just didn't know what he'd think about it.

"Trace it"

I put my finger on his collarbone and traced the crisscross scars over his chest and torso. I then placed my finger on his cheek and traced the line down his face.

"Ok... Ok I can deal with that" he sucked in a deep breath. "As long as you don't think it's gross or something..." He glanced at me with a worried expression.

"Not at all" I smiled. "It would take a lot more than scarring for me to leave you" I kissed him softly. "You're stuck with me... You saved my sister, you saved my best friend and you saved me..."

"I guess we're even for you saving me in the first place then?" He chuckled.

"When did I save you?" I frowned, my head dropping to the side as I tried to figure out what he meant.

"You saved me the minute you stepped into the bathroom, all those months ago" He kissed my head. "You saved me from that life and I am forever grateful"

I sighed and kissed the scar on his cheek. "I love you Draco Malfoy"

"I love you more, Rosalie Vanderbilt. Forever..."

"And always" I smiled and rested my head against his chest.

Forever and Always. Yeah, I like the sound of that.

* * *

**Plea's Note:**

**There it is people. The finale chapter. It seems so weird that it's finally here. We see the end (well kind of the end) of Rosalie and Draco but that's all folks.**

**I'd just like to say a HUGE thankyou to anyone who ever read (or reads) this story, to anyone who ever took the time to review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me from the very beginning til now. You have no idea how much this means to me. **

**Maybe one day I'll actually write my own book. Maybe one day I'll be an author, but for now this will do me just fine. **

**Check out my blog tumblr . pleaofinsanityfiction . com (without the spaces) from there you can get to my formspring and ask me TONNES of questions if you want **

**Before you all ask: YES THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE. YES THERE WILL BE RILEY'S STORY. THE EPILOGUE LEADS INTO RILEY'S STORY. Riley's story is actually going to be set outside of Hogwarts so it'll be something different again **

**Thankyou:**

**Gypsytraveler  
funkysam94  
BeccacrazyLOL  
JesseloverLeona  
Fan-fictional-fan  
badassalec  
GASPLudwig  
BillieDaGoat  
TheSingingSharpie  
HarryPotterRocks09  
FlyingCrispi  
LaceannGryffindor  
Col  
Shyrazie – I LOVE YOUR RHYMES! THEY ROCK!  
Miriflowers – You haven't failed to review once. You're AMAZING!  
CuriousCat  
BluebookButterfly  
Cheno411  
MaddieBlack  
AlicCullenCutie651  
TuesdayNovember  
NevershoutRAWR  
Dingallama  
Princess-Maiden  
Christine  
I Just Need You  
Elle  
Chelly  
DracoMalfoy4Ever  
Carlie  
BellaLestrangex01  
HunterofArtemis1136  
Yining'n'yanging  
KThxBai  
LCD619  
Devanelle  
TaaaaamiQ  
FlickTheLighter  
NellieAce  
Emerald  
ShadowQuil  
CharmingCharlie  
Kukaburry  
Liberacorpus  
PurpleCow  
Selenehekate  
xLAxPRINCESAx  
LissaRain  
Togo65  
SimplyMarvy  
xFender'sGirlx  
Batspork  
JessTyson  
TotallyCRAZYandHYPER  
Marina  
LiftTheWingsGreenluvr14  
Tinnatothemoon  
Bayumlikedayum – Coolest name out.  
Pintos  
LtSarcasm  
ForeverTeamEdward13  
cpjjgj  
Miss Lemci  
LoveDracoMalfoy  
timesarose  
seth's Imprint 777  
xXxchikatoxXx  
TheGracefulRose  
Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead – AGREED!  
Mikkiz  
Eliros  
TheChelseaNumber2  
Tinker178  
SunkissedDemigod  
Jordene  
Procrastinating Artist  
xoxoLove  
MonkeyHeart**

**439 reviews and counting. I love you ALL.**


	33. Epilogue

**Secret Love; My Escape**

**Epilogue: Leading into Riley's tale.**

**

* * *

**

"Shh I think I hear someone..."

"Who'd be up here _right_ now?"

"Shhh!" I hushed Draco and pushed him into a dark corner of the Astronomy tower. We only had tonight left at Howgarts, exams were over and we were using our time as best we could... Obviously as teenagers do when blissfully happy and free from Highschool.

"Harry, why are we here?" I heard my sister's voice. I placed a hand over Draco's mouth. He rolled his eyes over my hand.

"I need to talk to you about something Riley..." Harry said, walking to the balcony. I wanted to move, escape now, but something told me to stay. I heard Riley sigh. I glanced around the corner and saw the couple standing a little bit away from us. Harry wasn't look at my sister and Riley looked worried as she followed him.

"Is this about why you've been so distant lately? Coz I totally understand if it's Order business" Riley bit her lip. She stopped a few feet away from him.

"No. It's not Order business. It's about us" Harry murmured. I gasped and held my breath. I really hoped what was coming wasn't what I thought it was.

"What about us?" Riley asked lightly. I could tell she knew what was coming as much as I did. She wasn't stupid.

"I don't... think we should see each other anymore Riley... It's too dangerous" He looked up at her, the moonlight making his green eyes look like chips of glass.

"Dangerous how?" She asked. Her voice shook but she took another deep breath.

"They will use you against me Riley. They know we're together and they can use you to get to me. I don't want that to happen" Harry's voice sounded hollow, dead, like he didn't care anymore.

"The chances of me being taken are slim to none!" She laughed lightly. "I don't think we have anything to worry about"

"Don't be stupid Riley" He snarled. "Of course they will! They do things like that because they're mental. They're vindictive and vicious and they will use you to get to me and I can't have that. We can't be together anymore ok? I don't want you" He snapped, his face completely blank and hollow.

"But I love you Harry. And I made my choice about you a long time ago. I'm prepared for anything that comes at _us_" Riley said defiantly and took a few steps forward. Harry shaking his head stopped her from moving.

"But I'm not. I blamed myself when you were taken – "

"Liar... he blamed me" Draco muttered and I punched him in the stomach.

"and I can't go through that again. I'm sorry Riley but this has to end. You're a liability to me and I'm a danger to you"

"That's all I am now? A liability?" Riley screwed up her face in anger. "What happened to 'I'll always love you Riles' and 'you're the best thing in my life'?" she snapped. "I know what I got into Harry the day I figured I liked you. I know you're the Chosen One, the one sent to defeat Lord Voldemort. I KNOW that and I DON'T CARE"

"BUT I DO!" He yelled at her. "If you get taken, they can use you as leverage to get to me and I know damn well that I will come and find you" His voice cracked with emotion and for a second I thought he was going to cry. "Because of that I don't want anything to do with you. I never want to see you again" His voice changed back to the hollow and cold voice he'd started with.

Riley stared at him, her eyes flashing. For a second I thought she was going to burst into tears. Instead she gritted her teath. "Liar"

"No. Please Riley, just accept it. You're safer without me" He dropped his hands to his sides. "It's over. We're over. I don't want you anymore"

"I love you" She murmured.

"Yeah? Well, I don't love you" He snapped back, turning away from her.

Riley sucked in a sharp breath like she'd been kicked in the gut. Then she nodded and walked away, out of the tower and down the stairs. I stared after her retreating form.

"Go to her" Draco pushed me lightly. I nodded and stepped out of the shadows.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Potter" I said coldly. Harry's eyes widened when he realised I was there.

"Roe, how long – "

"The whole time. You're an idiot to let her go Harry. I get that you're protecting her, but she's a big girl. She can look after herself" I said quietly.

"I have to Roe. I just... I have to. It's easier this way" he shrugged and dropped his head. I left it at that and followed after my sister.

I found her sitting on the grand staircase, leaning against the railing. "Riley honey?" I said quietly. "Are you ok?"

"He dumped me Roe" She said in a hollow voice. "He... said he didn't want me anymore and... dumped me" she looked up at me. Her eyes were glassy and her face pale. I dropped onto the step beside her and pulled her into my side. Almost instantly she started sobbing.

I pulled her onto my lap and let her cry. There was no use trying to sooth her. The best way to deal with a breakup was to cry everything out.

I wanted to badly to take the hurt and pain that my sister was feeling away but I knew I couldn't. There was nothing worse than heart break. The way it left you feeling empty and alone. The way it restricted your breathing. The way it made you feel like you had nothing left. It was probably the worst thing in the world.

"One day Riley he's going to look back and regret this night" I murmured to her, pressing my lips against her head.

"No he won't. He doesn't love me" She shook her head viciously. "He lied to me Roe. He told me every day he loved me and now... now he doesn't?" She broke off with a choked sob and buried her face in my hair again.

"Hey, don't think about it now ok? Tomorrow we're leaving this place and then we're going on holiday's to your favourite place in the world!" I shook her slightly, smiling.

"We're going to New York?" She wrinkled her eyebrows and looked at me.

"We are now! We'll go visit Aunt Wendy with Avery. Have a sister's holiday away. No boys, no thoughts of boys... just us and the city" I brushed some hair off her face and smiled encouragingly. She glanced behind me and narrowed her eyes.

"Sounds great" She wiped her eyes and stood up. I looked around and saw Harry and Draco standing at the top of the stairs. "We leave as soon as possible right?" she smiled.

"Of course" I nodded. She started walking back up the stairs toward the Gryffindor tower.

As she passed Harry she fixed her gaze on him. "Don't talk to me ever again. You want me out of your life, I'm gone" She whispered in a cold voice. Then she continued on her way. I gave Harry a sympathetic look and followed her.

"You're right Roe... He'll regret that one day" She murmured to me as I linked my arm with hers.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

**Plea's Note:**

**Ok guys, here it is. The end of Harry and Riley and the start of her tale. I hope you enjoyed everything about Roe and Draco, I sure did **** I'm gonna miss writing about them but all good things come to an end sometimes.**

**MAKE SURE YOU PUT ME IN YOUR AUTHOR ALERT LIST: Due the the mass amount of people who have written, it will be almost impossible for me to send you all a private message telling you about Riley's story... HOWEVER if you have me on Author Alert then you'll get an email about it. :) simple.**

**Thank you all for reading! it's been fun!**

**Check out my blog for updates and funny pictures pleaofinsanityfiction . tumblr . com**

**Love you ALL.**

**Until Riley's tale (**_**Maybe it's all for the best) **_

**Plea of Insanity. xo**


End file.
